Brave little Heart
by twice the rogue
Summary: Klaine. Blaine discovers a whole new world when he discovers a three inch man who calls himself a borrower in his pencil case. Borrowers live under the Dalton floorboards. But can they survive? And what happens when Blaine falls in love with one of them?
1. Chapter 1

Brave Little Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters and I am not making any profit off of them.

Well, having almost finished two of my works in progress I've allowed myself to start another. Though in all fairness I still have too many on the go. I've completely planned this so I know exactly where I'm heading. So just sit back and enjoy the ride.

This is Klaine, Burrowers (little people three inches tall who live under the loorboards at Dalton) style. With a bit of adventure and a bit of comedy and of course lot's of fluffy Klaineness. And I'm sure you'll all be pleased to know that this time Blaine isn't the short one.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked around his new bedroom. It had wooden floorboards with a blue rug covering the small area between the door and the single bed. There was a desk on one side of the wall overlooked by a small window. There was a tiny bathroom connected the room, it only contained a sink and toilet Blaine would have to shower in the communal showers down the hallway. It was a prospect he was not looking forwards to.<p>

"Well, this isn't so bad." His mother said placing the last box on his bed. Blaine dropped his duffle bag down.

"No." He said thoughtfully looking out the window at the well manicured lawn out back. Blaine had spent all week thinking about what Dalton boarding school would be like, he had reached a simple conclusion; as nobody here knew him he would not get bullied, at least for a while. The bad point once they did start to bully him then he had nowhere to escape his bullies, they would be living in the same building as him.

His mother started to make his bed as Blaine dumped his clothes into the chest of draws provided. He hadn't brought many clothes; he had been brought the uniform and would wear that most days. On the weekends he could go home, it was only a few hours drive. Though, he had no plans to go home the first weekend, things had been a little uncomfortable the last few weeks. Finally his mother sighed and looked over at him.

"Blaine, I've got to go to miss the rush hour."

"Yeah." Blaine nervously ran his hand up through his curly hair. "Thanks for the lift Mom."

"You're going to be fine, ring twice a week remember?"

"I'll remember." Blaine promised accepting an awkward hug from his mother.

"Bye darling. I'll tell your Dad that you seemed to be settling in alright."

"Yeah." Blaine said trying not to feel angry at the mention of his father. His mother kissed him briefly on the forehead and then she turned and left Blaine on his own.

He sighed looking around the room then pulled the slightly squashed Katy Perry poster out of his duffle bag and dug out a bit of blue tack to hang it up on his wall over his bed. He hoped down and looked at it, damn, he was going to need some more posters if this place was ever going to look comfortable. He sorted through his duffle bag and found the blue plastic tub that he dumped his pencils in. He put his few books on the little shelf and finally took the bag of bathroom supplies into his little bathroom.

He caught his reflection in the mirror, there were dark circles under his hazel eyes from the sleepless nights he had thinking about his move to Dalton. He took a step back from the mirror and raised the hem of his shirt. Underneath his skirt the skin of his stomach was a hideous blotched yellow and purple color from bruises caused a week before. He pressed his fingers lightly to the bruises and hissed in pain reminding him how he got them. He closed his eyes for a second wishing the images of jeering jocks staring down at him would go away.

He sat down on his bathroom floor and reached for his phone. He typed a quick message to his one remaining friend. Gregory had been the one to persuade him to come out the closet two months ago. The boy had held his hand as he had cried after his father had shouted at him and told him he was no longer his son. He had made him laugh at the boys who had bullied them in the hallway and he had accepted when Blaine had invited him to the Sadie's Hawkins dance. Blaine could admit to a little crush on Gregory but he knew the other boy just thought of him as a friend.

It was after the dance that things went wrong. It was after the dance that the six hockey players had cornered them and beat them up. Blaine had got off lightly with bruising all over his body but Gregory who had always talked back and always fought back had his ribs broken and had been knocked unconscious. He had a ruptured spleen and he had been rushed to hospital.

_**I'm here. **_Blaine typed.

The response came almost immediately.

_**I got out of hospital today. I miss you already.**_

_**I'm sorry I wasn't there. I miss you to. **_

_**We'll see each other soon.**_

_**Promise?**_

_**Promise. **_

He heard a quiet little knock coming from the bedroom door. He got up form the floor and curiously opened the door. A tallish Asian boy, probably a year older then him and dressed in the Dalton uniform, black trousers and black jacket with red piping and red tie.

"Hi." The boy said holding his hand out. "I'm Wes. I'm here to help you unpack and officially welcome you to Dalton with the Dalton tour."

Blaine looked at the boy, he was smiling in a friendly manner but Blaine knew he was being forced by one of the teachers to be nice to the new kid. He probably wished he was off with his friends chatting happily on that well manicured lawn.

"You really don't have to bother."

Wes gave a little laugh.

"Come on, you need to be able to find your way around. Besides I do a wicked tour, it contains a ghost story and a rude antidote about a certain president of the united states."

"Oh, okay." Blaine agreed. He'd given the boy a way out but he was still here so perhaps he really was just being nice.

* * *

><p>Blaine locked the door behind him. He gave a deep sigh. Wes had been nice but Blaine got the feeling that the stories of Dalton life that Wes told him were a kind of perfected version. Like that was what Blaine's life would be like if he were popular and good at everything. As it was Blaine wasn't really good at much. Of course his studies were never a problem; his marks were always some of the best in his classes, at least at his old school. Here there were higher standards. Blaine had never been good at making friends or football though he enjoyed watching it or flirting or telling jokes. He was just himself. He had leant to keep his head down and not to talk to people because people made fun of him, they made fun of him for being short and for have thick curly hair and for always having the right answers in class. Instead of going out he spent his time studying, or watching Disney movies or singing in his bedroom.<p>

Gregory had told him that he was locking himself away from everybody because he didn't want to tell them he was gay. If he just came out of the closet then he would start letting people see the real him and they would all love him. It hadn't been true. Things had got worse and Blaine had locked himself even further away.

Blaine washed his face and brushed his teeth changed his clothes and slipped into bed. It had been a long day and he knew that tomorrow would be even longer, he was joining significantly harder classes in the middle of the syllabus. He also had to try finding the classes because even though Wes had given him the tour Dalton was like a labyrinth. Still after an hour he found that he couldn't sleep. He got out of bed, he knew that he would get in to trouble if he was caught out of his room after 10pm but maybe as it was his first day he would just say he was sleepwalking or something.

There was one place in the whole tour that Blaine had been sure to memorize. Dalton had he most beautiful library he had ever seen. Blaine had always loved books, as a child they had seemed to contain all the knowledge in the world. All those things that adults seemed to know and that he didn't. He used to think they contained the answer to everything. Now he was older he still loved books, especially stories that he could escape into or old diaries and biographies of people how live hundreds of years before he was born. It was to the library he headed to creeping on bare feet through dark corridors and down the huge sweeping staircase.

He felt a rush of adrenaline when he pushed the thick oak door of the library and found it was unlocked. He quickly ducked inside and took a deep breath smelling that wonderful musty smell of old paper. He leaned against the door and felt the tension flood from his body. He always felt safe in a library, the jocks from his school never bothered him when he was in the library. He opened his eyes to look through the fuzzy darkness at the long rows of sweeping bookshelves, the old kind made out of wood and not metal. Thousands and thousands of books then there were the big old arm chairs to sit in or the big oak tables surrounded by heavy chairs. Right at the back of the room there was a row of desks each with little patricians so you could sit there and not see anything except the book in front of you. He had seen little reading lamps in those patricians and that's where he headed to now.

He tried the first lamp and switched it on. A soft glow lit up a few meters around him. Smiling contentedly he went to the nearest shelf and ran his fingers lightly over all the spines of the books not even reading there titles. He looked up at the little metal plate on the top shelf 'zoology'. He loved animals, loved all the amazing things that they could do, especially birds, birds could escape anything, after all they could just fly away. But he wasn't really in the mood for birds tonight.

He had just turned to walk between two shelves when a sound came that made his heart feel like it was jumping up to his throat. The door to the library had creaked open. He had ducked low to the floor before he had even realized he was doing it. He held his breath and listened. Footsteps light and slow as if the person making them didn't want to be heard. Then there was a bright beam of light from a torch casting harsh shadows across the floor. He swore softly to himself as he remembered the lamp. Whoever it was must know there was somebody else in the library. A student out of bed, he stood up hanging his head in shame and embarrassment. Caught breaking the rules on the first night, what was he thinking? Did he want to make a bad impression on his first day? Why could he not have just read one of his own well thumbed stories?

He stepped out into the torch beam momentarily blinded by the light.

"Whose there? Who are you? Speak up child."

The voice was old and wispy and as his eyes recovered from the sudden light he saw a tiny figure less than five foot tall. The old ladies skin was all papery as if the years had thinned it. She had long white hair and wore a nightdress that fell to the floor.

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine answered quietly suddenly realizing he had seen the lady before. Except when he had seen her earlier that day she had wore little glasses and had her hair up in a tight bun and had worn a plaid cardigan. She was the school Liberian. Though here at night she looked like something out of a old fairy tale.

"Blaine Anderson." The Liberian said as if thinking carefully. "A new boy?"

"Yes Mam, I am sorry. I know I shouldn't be out of bed. I just couldn't sleep and I love libraries I didn't have much of a time to look around earlier." Blaine said knowing that his excuses would probably mean nothing to the old lady but being so shocked by her appearance that he could not stop himself from talking.

"You'd better watch out." The lady said dreamily her eyes no longer on him but looking around the room.  
>"I know, I'm not meant to be out of my room after lights out."<p>

"No, you'd better look out for the little people, they come out at night and you wouldn't want to stand on one. "

Blaine looked at the old woman confused. He had to admit the dazed look in her eyes and the way her voice sounded as if it were coming from far away made her seem rather insane.

"The little people?" Blaine said cautiously hoping it was all a joke.

"Aye, the little people. They live under the floorboards and come out at night to get food." The ghost of an accent tinged the odd statement.

"You mean, mice?"

"No, people little people are you daft boy? You'd better go back to bed."

"Yes Mam." Blaine said happy to be able to escape the strange conversation. He walked to the door of the library turning back to see the old Liberian sitting on bended knees near the desks. He could hear her whispering quietly to herself. Shacking his head he closed the library door quietly then he ran back to his room breathing heavily by the time he got back.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Blaine makes some new friends and thing's start to go missing from Blaine's bedroom.<p>

What do you think?

I love reviews, they make me write quicker.


	2. Chapter 2

Brave little heart, Chapter 2:

Blaine was starting to get a serious stress headache by the lunch period. The lessons were way beyond those that he had previously been taken. Though this was a good thing because he often got bored in his old oversimplified classes it would mean he would have to study three times as hard over the next couple of weeks to catch up in time for mid-terms. He was considering the difficulties of lunchtime at a new school (where to sit, is there anything he likes on the menu, would he be unable to find an empty table and have to ask to sit next to somebody) as he heard a voice call to him.

"Hey Blaine."

Blaine turned to see Wes, he had been waiting for him outside the classroom and Blaine had managed to walk straight past without noticing him. Wes walked up to join him and clapped him on the shoulder, Blaine knew it was meant to be a friendly gesture but he hit one of his bruises and sent a dull ache down through his body.

"You alright you seem a million miles away."

"Yeah sorry just thinking about.. Charlemagne."

"Ah, good old Charlemagne hey." Wes gave a cheeky smile. "I thought I'd come ask you to join me for lunch."

Blaine was half looking at him and half watching the people who passed them all of whom were sharing quiet openly at him. He hated it, it was like at his old school. He half expected to be cornered by three jocks by the end of the day. Not that he could tell who the jocks were seeing as they all wore uniforms. He tried to tell him that he was being stupid, they didn't know he was different, or did they? Did people just sense that he was different?

"Blaine?"

"Hmm. Oh lunch, don't you want to sit with your friends."

Wes gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, they want to meet you. Unless you have somebody else you want to sit with."

"Uh .. No."

"It's settled then."

They walked a few more steps silently before Wes suddenly stepped in front of him making him stop.

"I can tell something's wrong, why don't you just tell me?" Wes asked him.

Blaine looked down and shuffled his feet.

"People are looking at me." He said quietly.

"Of course they are, you're new they're wondering who you are. You should just introduce yourself around you know. Hey how about you come try out for the warblers?"

"The singing group?"

"Yeah, you'll get to meet some people make a few friends new friends, we're a pretty tight group. You can sing right?"

"Yes I can sing." Blaine said leaving out the fact that he had never really sung in front of people before.

* * *

><p>Blaine had spent three lunch times enjoying the conversation at the warblers table. Though the warblers group was spread out between all years at the school and all type of boy, as far as Blaine could tell they had an easy joking way with each other. They were interested in Blaine, they asked many questions and Blaine tried to answer truthfully yet without revealing to much. He did not want them to know what his life at his old school had been like. He wanted a new start, an opportunity to do thing's differently, to be seen not as the too smart for his own good gay kid.<p>

On his second day he had been sat in the library trying not to meet the eyes of the strange Liberian who was so upright during the day time that Blaine had to wonder if it had all been some strange dream. As he had sat there Wes and three of the other warblers had come in. He overheard Wes telling them not to question Blaine so much 'he needs some time to settle in, I'm sure he'll come out of his shell if he's given a bit of room.' Blaine had been thankful for this simple sentiment and had felt such a great warmth for Wes that he decided to open up to him, not about his previous school or his father or about how much he missed Gregory, just about his strange first night at Dalton. Wes was a senior and knew the school as well as anybody did, Blaine thought he could shed some light on the situation.

Blaine waited till he had the older boy alone. Wes had said he would fill Blaine in on Warbler traditions and rules and stories about some of the things they got to do as a group in an attempt at getting Blaine to join. Blaine had agreed and seeing as it was a warm day out they had walked side by side around the grounds.

"Wes, there's something I haven't asked you?"

"I'm straight."

"No it wasn't that… Wait you know I'm gay?"

"I overheard your parents telling the head master."

"But why are you still being nice to me?" Blaine asked confused. The only boy whom knew he was gay and still been willing to be seen out of class with him had been Gregory, and he had been gay too.

"I like you Blaine; it doesn't matter to me that you're gay."

Blaine smiled an honest smile for the first time since the Sadie Hawkins dance. He held back the urge to hug the boy next to him. Even if he was completely okay with Blaine being gay he still had the feeling that being jumped on by a teenage boy that you've only known for three days gay or not would be a rather uncomfortable experience. Despite his burst of happiness he still felt a strange sickness in the pit of his stomach.

"Please don't tell anybody else."

"Hey it's alright." Wes clapped him on the shoulder. "You can tell people when you're ready. So Warblers?"

"Yeah, I'll definitely try out"

"Great. What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, the Liberian Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's a bit strict."

"I meant, like in the head."

Wes gave Blaine a strange look as if he was trying to figure out whether Blaine was joking or know something that Wes himself was unaware of.

"Yeah. I know she's hitting eighty but she's still as smart as anybody around here."

"Okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I guess I must have misunderstood."

* * *

><p>Blaine was running late. The teacher of his final lesson had pulled him over to check how he was settling in which was nice but he was supposed to be going to the Warblers meeting to audition and his pen had chosen to explode allover his tie. He had put a fake smile on and told Mr. Harrison that everything was going brilliantly and he was sure he would catch up soon. By the time Mr. Harrison had finished telling antidotes about how he too had changed schools in the middle of term when he was a junior Blaine was already five minutes late for the meeting and he couldn't turn up with his tie completely covered in ink.<p>

He burst into his room and ran to the draw looking for his spare tie. It wasn't there.

"Damn it."

He tried to think about where it might be, he had got this tie from his draw this morning meaning that this was his second tie and the other was… on the floor where he had dropped his uniform the night before. He got to his knees and looked under his bed.

"Score!"

He grabbed the flash of red fabric and pulled it out. He stared at it in confusion. The bottom two inches of the wide end had been completely cut off in a diagonal. He sat back on his heels staring at it trying to figure out how it had got cut up. It had been whole when he had taken it off the night before. He checked his watch and saw that he was now ten minutes late, he looked at the tie in his hand and made a quick decision, ink was better than half missing. He dropped the tie back on the floor figuring he would work out what happened when he got back after his audition.

* * *

><p>When Saturday came Blaine had expected that he would be left entirely alone with all the other boys returning to their homes in neighboring towns. He soon found this was not the case though. The Warblers had welcomed him into his group. When he had forgotten all the words in his audition he had though his chances at any happiness whilst in high school were completely out of the question. Thinking all was lost he closed his eyes and started to belt out Katy Perry's 'I kissed a girl'. But when he had opened his eyes the boys were cheering, people were clapping him on his back and telling him it was awesome, they were talking about choreography and writing it into regional's and did he have an opinion on starting positions. It had all seemed so strange to him but he found himself smiling and laughing with the other boys and then he was joining in on a group number and the boys next to him were trying to teach him to break-dance and somebody winked at him. Then even more amazingly at the end of the session Wes had brought out a little golden bird cage with a fluffy little canary in it and Blaine had always loved birds but his mother was allergic to feathers and he would never have been allowed one as a pet but this little bird was going to be his to look after.<p>

"Blaine, this is the warblers mascot, he is part of an unbroken line of canaries that have been at Dalton for over a hundred years. We call him Pavarotti. We would like it if you took care of him."

"I'd.. I'd be honored." Blaine had replied holding back tears.

Everyday since then different people from the group had been coming up to talk to him in the hallways. They learnt his name and asked him to go to various upcoming social events and one boy David asked him to be his lab partner. Then there was today only a few members of the warblers had actually returned home and the rest had invited him to go into town with them and to grab a McDonalds. Blaine had happily agreed, he just could not believe he was making friends.

He had spent part of the morning in the library doing homework. When David had come and clapped him on the shoulder and asked him if he was ready to go Blaine had told him he just had to run up to his room to grab his jacket. He ran up to his room (and now it did feel like his room with the printout pictures of Gregory and of his favorite movie and of course Pavarotti always there and singing happily) and grabbed his green jacket from the hook on the back of the door then went to his bedside table where he had left some money out. That was funny; he thought he had left fifteen dollars there now there was only ten. He bent to look under his bed and around the bedside table. He must have spent it already.

* * *

><p>He was exhausted, and admittedly a little drunk. He had never had so much fun before. The Warblers were his friends; it was amazing to have friends. They had been to one of the guy's houses, and he couldn't even remember his name and his parents had been away and his older brother had brought booze. They had sung Queen songs all night and Wes and David had picked him up when he had fallen over and he had hugged them because he loved those guys so much and they hadn't freaked they just clapped him on the back and told him he was cool and yes they were his friends. He had friends, he still missed Gregory but here he had two friends, maybe more because the guys who sung with him seemed to like him and there were no bullies, life was good. He collapsed on his bed without getting changed and feel into a contented sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned and threw his hands up to his face. It was the squawking that had woken him up though it took him a moment to figure out that's what it was. He reached out for his bedside lamp knocking several things to the floor as he looked for the on switch. Once the room had lit up he sat up and groggily looked over at the golden bird cage with the little canary flapping around in obvious distress. Blaine jumped up and ran top the cage looking at the little bird trying to figure out what was wrong with him.<p>

"Shush, Pav. What's the matter?" He asked gently picking up a sunflower seed and poking it through the bars for the little bird. The bird stopped squawking tilted it's head to one side and then hopped to the opposite side of the cage. Blaine dropped the sunflower seed and opened up the cage hatch so that he could lightly run his fingers over the bird's soft feathers. Once he was content that the bird was not injured and not going to start squawking again he closed the hatch and went back to bed. He turned off the light and laid flat on his back in the darkness.

He was just drifting back off to sleep when he heard a strange sound. There was a scrapping as if something was being pushed across the floor and then a little tapping as if tiny feet were running across the wood. He sighed and flicked the light back on, lifted himself off the bed and sat on the floor looking under his bed. Sure enough something was skittering around in the dark under there. He just caught the glimpse of something, just a dark little shadow.

"Great a mouse." He muttered. He sighed and held his hand to his throbbing head, he didn't really want to disturb anybody but he wasn't sure what you were meant to do if you've got a mouse in your room. He grabbed his phone and text Wes asking him to pop by in the morning when he woke up.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Meet Kurt Hummel the burrower.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wes straightened up glanced at Blaine and sighed.

"There's no mouse under there."

"Yeah, I guessed he would have hidden himself away by now."

"Yeah, it is possible. It's an old building it's bound to get the odd critter."

"Yeah, thanks Wes."

"It's oaky. How you feeling this morning?"

"Ughh, so this is that hang over thing everybody warns you about hua?"

Wes laughed.

"Yeah, we've all been their mate."

"I hope I didn't do anything too embarrassing."

"No, you just cut loose a little. It was good. I think there's a star under there Blaine. I just hope one day that you'll be able to open up without the aid of alcohol."

Blaine didn't know what to say so he just didn't speak.

"Well, stay cool Blaine." Wes said turning to leave.

* * *

><p>The second week of Dalton life seemed to be going a lot better than the first. Blaine was slowly getting into the routine of going to classes then going to Warbler meetings (his favorite part of the day) and spending his evening trying to catch up on the school work. Most of that time was spent in his room, occasionally Wes or Dave would pop by and help him.<p>

Half way through the week he found he had to go visit the library for a French dictionary. He checked his watch 6:54, only six minutes until the library closed. He sighed and rushed down the stairs half running though running in the corridors was not allowed. He got to the big oak doors and pushed them open. It seemed like the closing bell had already been rung. The tables and chairs usually full of people studying or having quiet conversations were all empty. Blaine rushed to the language section and grabbed a French dictionary just hoping he could find somebody to check it out for him.

"You've seen one."

Blaine jumped; he had not heard the Liberian coming up behind him. He turned and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Green. I'm sorry I'm leaving thing's to the last minute I just realized I needed this."

"You've seen one." She repeated as she took the book from him and walked over to her desk.

"I'm sorry, I've seen what?" Blaine asked as she started to check the book out for him

"One of the little people."

"No. I uh.. I'm sorry I don't really believe in the little people."

"Not many people do these days, but they exist. Things go missing form all over the place, little things, they borrow them, people don't notice. What's a lost needle or a lost watch in the whole school? Nothing."

She handed the dictionary back over to Blaine.

"I'm going now. But I think you should speak to the school nurse. You may uh.. need to get more sleep or something." Blaine said nervously turning to leave.

* * *

><p>It was during math class that the teacher brought them in sweets as a treat (apparently he did this occasionally) Blaine took three. He loved chocolate but he was going to keep them for later after class. If he managed to complete that essay for Spanish class then he would be allowed to eat them. It was a little bribe to him. During lunchtime when he went to his room to change the books in his bag he placed the chocolates on the desk next to Pavarotti's cage.<p>

He had gone straight from warblers practice to dinner then to the library to work on that Spanish essay. He entered in a group and picked a seat at a desk that was hidden from view from the Liberian's desk by a stack of shelves. He really didn't want to bump into the mad Liberian again, though it surprised him how nobody else seemed to find her weird. He managed to finish his essay though it took him two hours.

He jogged up the stairs stopping briefly to high five one of the sophomore Warblers. He was looking forwards to getting his chocolates, the little square of fudge; the orange crème and his ultimate favorite, the mocha cream. He slammed the door of his room open threw his bag onto his bed whistled to Pavarotti and went to the desk for his chocolates. There were only two there, the fudge and the orange crème. He swore he hadn't eaten any at lunch time. He looked under his desk but couldn't see and purple foil wrapper. He sighed and picked up the other two chocolates popping one in his mouth.

Pavarotti trilled at him catching his attention.

"Hello Boy, good day? Spot lots of cute chicks outside?" Blaine asked looking out the window at the tree across the field. "One of us should be able to have somebody special in our lives."

Pavarotti moved his head to one side and chirped.

"Yes." Blaine smiled. "You are somebody special to me."

He sat down and popped the other chocolate into his mouth, he wanted to be able to savor it but for some reason he could only think about Gregory. He could only think about the ache in his heart. He knew there was no possibility of him and Gregory getting together, there wasn't any chance before he changed schools so there definitely wasn't now. But he had always questioned himself, did he really like Gregory? Or was it that he was the only other gay boy he knew and he was desperate to experience.. love? Affection? First kisses and loving glances? To just experience those things that other guys his age were getting to experience.

" Do you think there are other gay guys here? I mean, it's an all boys school and Wes tells me that everybody gets treated the same no matter who they are. Maybe there are other boys like me who were sent here just because they were gay and it's meant to be safer than public school."

Pavarotti jumped down to the floor of the cage. Blaine stopped talking and looked properly at the little bird. Something seemed out of place. He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"You want dinner?"

The little bird chirped again.

Blaine opened the cage door and unhooked the two little containers one filled with water (with a little yellow feather floating in it) and the other seeds. Blaine took them to the bathroom; he refilled the water container and emptied the seeds into the bin. Back in his bedroom he poured some seeds into the other container and carefully hooked them back onto the inside of the cage. He sat at his desk with his arms folded watching his new pet drink. He suddenly realized why the cage seemed more empty than usual.

"Pav, where has your mirror gone?" He asked. He moved the papers at the bottom of the cage around to look to see if it had fallen. But it wasn't there.

"Did you eat your mirror Pav?" Blaine joked. "I guess I've got to feed you more."

Pavarotti trilled a little song in response.

Blaine forced out a little laugh but he felt unsettled. It was rather odd that the mirror had just disappeared. He remembered the Liberians words. "Things go missing."

"Those bullies hit you on the head a few to many times Blaine." He said to himself. He got up suddenly feeling very tired. Perhaps he needed an early night. He stretched and then started searching through his draws for his favorite t-shirt to go to sleep in. His finger found the grey material without needing to look; it was the softest cotton he had ever felt.

He pulled it out and unfolded it ready to pull it on. But something stopped him. A square had been cut out of the front. It went from the bottom edge upwards about three inches. He shook his head; somebody must be playing a joke on him. It felt odd to think that somebody had been in his room, it was his space. It sent a shiver down his spine to think that somebody had looked through his draws and even opened Pav's cage. He pulled the top on the missing patch showing his belly button. He sighed and got into his bed. He'd have to ask Wes tomorrow, he'd heard that the Warblers liked to play tricks on each other perhaps it was his time. He hoped that was it. He hoped this was a stupid joke and not cruelty. He was starting to feel happy; he was starting to feel comfortable here. He did not want to find that the bullying was already starting again. He wanted just a little more time to be happy.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed, Pavarotti was squawking again. He sighed and turned over in the bed. He wondered if he could just ignore Pav then he might stop. The bird was probably fine he told himself. He was just squawking because he had heard something, perhaps a mouse running around under the floor boards.<p>

"Pav, I love you but will you shut up."

There was a rattling thud. Blaine sat up and quickly reached over to switch on his lamp. He looked over at Pavarotti to find the bird flapping around his cage in obvious distress. Pencils were scattered all across his floor the blue box he kept them in was upturned under his desk. He sighed as he got up.

"It's okay Pav."

He padded on bare feet across the floor trying to avoid standing on the pencils. He bent to reach for the blue box ignoring Pavarotti's loud screeching. Just as his fingers were an inch away from the box it moved. Blaine gasped and straightened up staring down at the box. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. The box moved again, jerking forwards as if it had been hit by something inside. He held his breath staring down at the box as it moved again and again. Suddenly he remembered the mouse. He took a deep breath and laughed at how silly he was for jumping out of his skin at something so little. The poor mouse must be so scared. He was obviously just running around under the box bumping into the sides out of fear. Blaine decided to catch it and put it outside.

He grabbed a piece of stiff card from his desk and slid it carefully under the blue box. He held his hand firmly on top of the box and flipped it over.

"OW."

Blaine paused. Did the mouse just say Ow? No it must have squeaked. It just sounded like it said ow.

He looked down at the box. He picked it up and put it on his desk. He slid the card off wanting to see the little mouse inside before he took it to the field. He froze when he saw what was inside. It was not a mouse.

It was a man, a tiny young man no more than three inches tall. He was standing in the corner of the box staring up at Blaine from beneath the rim of a hat.

"I.. I'm sleeping.. I must be sleeping. God please let me be sleeping."


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter has some rather rude humor (the only rudeness in the entire story) So I hope it'll not offend anybody I'd hate to have to move my attempt at a modern fairy tale up to M-rating when there will be no swearing or sex.

I am afraid it may be a while before my next update. I am taking a little holiday and probably won't find time for writing.

Chapter 4

Blaine sat down heavily on his desk chair. He held his head in his hands and pulled sharply at his curls hoping the pain would wake him. He kept repeating to himself that he was asleep, that he had to be dreaming but this was like no dream he had ever had before. His feet were cold fro being placed bare upon the floor boards. Pavarotti was hopping around his cage manically, his eyes felt grainy like he hadn't slept enough. All were things that seemed too realistic to be from a dream.

"Let me go!"

A surprisingly loud but shrill voice yelled at him.

Blaine put his hands over his ear and closed his eyes.

"I'm not listening to you; there are not tiny people. I am dreaming."

"I am not tiny, I'm quite tall for my age and you can speak, you're very small for a bean." The voice shouted back angrily.

Blaine dropped his hands from his ear and opened his mouth to protest.

"Hey, I'm not that short.. wait I'm not arguing with you this is a dream."

"Yes it is, so why don't you just let me go? Then you can go back to dreaming about some busty blonde cheerleader."

"I don't like busty blonde cheerleaders." Blaine said confused, why was it his dream thought he would like anything busty?

"You are a teenage bean aren't you?"

Blaine took a deep breath. He could no longer listen to the little voice without knowing more about the creature it came from. He had thought he had seen a little man, like a doll. But beyond that his shock had stopped his eyes from seeing any other details. He took a deep breath and willed his trembling hands to stop. He leaned forwards to peer over the ledge of the little blue box. Sure enough there was a little man. He was about three inches tall, perhaps slightly over. His skin was white and his eyes were little pin pricks of bright blue. Blaine had the feeling that if he were a real person then he would be lean and lightly muscular though why that mattered at all to him he did not know. He looked young a teenager, but that was by Human standards and how can you tell how a tiny man ages? As Blaine looked down trying to figure the little man out he was starring up at him seemingly trying to do the same.

The little man was dressed and there were such details that made Blaine question whether he could truly believe this a dream, If so then he had severely underestimated his own imagination. On top of the shining light brown hair there was a hat, much the shape of old pictures of Robin Hood. Complete with tiny white feather as if from Pavarotti's belly. Blaine realized that the hat was made out of folded paper, and looked for some reason rather like a five dollar bill. And the red jacket with thin black thread running up and down the front and held together with a single black button, it was the exact same color and material as his tie. He looked down at the t-shirt he was wearing and the patch missing from it that exposed his bellybutton and then to the soft grey trousers that the little man was wearing.

"Have you been stealing from me?"

"No!" The man replied in a high pitched and outraged voice.

"You've been cutting up my clothes."

"I've been borrowing them."

"You were planning on giving them back were you? After you've made tiny clothes out of them?"

"My clothes are not tiny they are perfectly fitting, not that you would know much about that. Your wardrobe leaves a lot to be desired."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my clothes. "

Blaine realized how stupid it was that he was shouting at his own dream, but it was a very odd dream and due to the clothing he had to wonder if he were not actually going insane. How could he imagine that the strange disappearance of his things was due to a tiny little tailor stealing them? Then again, perhaps this was because of the Liberian. It would make sense that with her talking so strangely about little people that he would start to dream of them.

"Are you going to let me go?"

Blaine thought about the question, he was exhausted from the shock of all this and his eyelids felt heavy. There was nothing he would like more than to get into his bed and go back to..wait he was already sleeping so he wanted to wake up. He wanted to wake up and find no sign that this dream had ever occurred so that he get on with his day safe in the knowledge that a dream is just a dream.

"No."

"Why not, this is a dream?"

"So you admit that you are not real?"

"I think therefore I am."

"Are you quoting John Locke?"

"I thought it was Daniel Hart."

"Yes, it is isn't it. Oh god what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing as far as I can see, look, I'm not real. I am just a dream and when you wake up tomorrow morning everything will be back to normal."

"Thank you." Blaine said not knowing why he was thanking the dream.

"So.." The man said taking a step away from the corner and looking up at him. "Let me out of this box. You can put something in here that I can climb up on."

"No."

The little man took another step forwards and started shouting, waving his arms around in anger.

"Why are you so stubborn? Let me out Bean! This is all a dream! It means nothing to you!"

"This is all a dream, so it won't matter if I leave you in there. Then tomorrow if I wake up confused I can see the box still filled with pencils and not strange and rude little men and I will no longer be confused. So I'm just going to put this book.." Blaine reached down and found the thick French dictionary. "On top of this box so that tomorrow when I wake up everything will be back to normal."

"You're making no sense!"

"Nor is this dream." Blaine said moving to place the dictionary on top of the box.

" I demand you let me out right this minute."

Blaine carefully placed the book down on top of the box.

"Goodnight tiny annoying dream man."

He heard some muffled shouting as he climbed back into bed but he reached out and turned off the light and grabbed a pillow to put over his head.

* * *

><p>When his alarm woke him up Blaine gave a heavy yawn. His head felt fuzzy. Last night had been so strange… yet he could admit to being more than a little stressed. He was in a new school, away from his home for the first time and he had a heavier work load to get used to. He may enjoy his life in Dalton but he was still rather unsettled In it. He sat up and stretched. He froze when he saw that there were pencils on his floor. That had not been a dream but he still believed it was a half dream, he had dreamed the little man. His eyes drifted over to the blue box, sure enough the French dictionary was on top of the plastic box. He gave a nervous chuckle, he was being ridiculous, and he could have easily done that in his sleep, right? Stressed people sleep walk from time to time.<p>

He padded quietly over to the box, taking a deep breath as he took the book into his hands.

"There you are, didn't think of putting air holes in that book did you? I think if you snored any longer I'd be dead."

Blaine stared down at the little figure in the box. He was still there. Even in the moring light he was still there. He could no longer fool himself this was a dream. He felt his legs tremble slightly before they gave way. His chest constricted so that he could no longer breath. He took big gasps of air but he could not seem to get enough air into his lungs. The room around him seemed to spin and little black spots appeared before his eyes.

"Short sharp breaths." A voice told him softly. "You're going to be fine."

He was desperate enough to listen to the voice and after a few minutes found himself capable of breathing normally though his head and chest hurt.

"I'm going insane, I'm going insane."

"You can go insane if you want, just let me out of here first. Or at least move me away from the bird. It's angry at me."

"Oh I'm sorry." Blaine said standing up and moving the box without really thinking about what he was doing. Though when he had placed the box back down on his chair he snapped back down to earth.

"Oh god, I'm talking to my own hallucinations. That's got to be double crazy right? Because it's hallucinating and talking to yourself." Blaine found himself hyperventilating again.

"Hey, keep breathing I don't want you passing out."

"Is this because of what they did to me and Gregory?"  
>"<p>

Who's Gregory."  
>"My friend, they beat us up, the jocks, they kicked us they broke his ribs, put him in hospital for a week."<p>

"That's horrible, even for a bean, why did they do that?"

Blaine looked down at the little man who seemed outraged at this knowledge.

"I don't know, they just don't like what I am."

"I got beat up by some outdoorers once. It's because I'm.. different. I'm a vert." He said it with a tinge of sadness.

"What's a vert? Is that what you are, a vert? Wait what am I saying you're a figment of my imagination."

"A vert is a man who does not wish to marry one of the girls. I want to marry one of the other men but that's not likely to happen."

A dozen thoughts ran through Blaine's head at that statement, probably the most important one being that this little man seemed to be telling him that there were more like him, another was that he seemed to sound quiet sad and distant when he talked and not angry like he had been a few minutes ago. These were not the things that he eventually questioned though.

"You're gay?" He said rather too loudly.

"What's gay?"

"A guy that's attracted to other guys."

The little man tilted his head slightly and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You have vert's beans?"

Blaine knelt down in front of his chair. He was feeling so very confused about everything, it just made him tired and nauseous.

"What's a bean?" He asked with a resigned sigh.

"You're a bean. A Few man bean."

"Oh, you mean a being."

"I know what I mean Bean, just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean that I'm not cleverer."

"I didn't mean you weren't, I'm sorry. So you're gay?"

"If that's what you call it, actually I think I like that there is a word for it. I had to come up with the word vert myself, there aren't any others of my kind like me, at least none at Dalton."

"Oh my god, oh my god. What's going on, is this some kind of weird Freudian thing? I mean I'm hallucinating tiny gay men, I mean, is this a penis thing, I mean, isn't that what the shrink would say? That I am sexually frustrated or that I think my dick is too small."

"Do you?"

"Well, I thought most teenage boys do, that's why I'm imaging a three inch man whose you know, much smaller than my dick."

Two bright blue eyes widened slightly.

"Not that that isn't very interesting, I really want to know about your freakishly large dick." The man said sarcastically placing a hand on his hip.

"It's not freakish, the internet says it's normal." Blaine objected quickly.

" But where are we on the letting me go thing?"

Blaine kept staring at the little man. He found him quiet cute in a weird way. He also was quiet sure that he really was insane, he was sure of this because he was starting to believe that the man really did exist.

"What are you?"

The man rolled his eyes at him.

"As if I'm going to tell the first good looking bean that comes along all my secrets. You'll have to buy me dinner first." He gave a light chuckle as if amused by his own words.

"You're flirting with me? This is definitely a sex thing. I don't masturbate enough. It's been a while, it's just being in a new place makes it a bit difficult you know, I feel like there are little eyes everywhere watching me." Blaine muttered to himself just letting the words pour out of his muddled mind.

"I've not been watching you! I'm not a pervert! Not like you talking about sexual frustration and masturbation and you're freakishly large dick the first time you met somebody."

"That's because you are a figment of my imagination. A figment!"

"I am not a fig mint!"

"SHUT UP!"

Blaine slammed the book back over the top of the box, grabbed his towel and his uniform and headed for the shower blocks. He seriously needed time to cool off.

* * *

><p>How was that? I was aiming for funny but think it just ended up a little weird.<p>

Next chapter: Blaine asks the Liberian about the burrowers, and Rachel turns up to give him a piece of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Brave Little Heart Chapter 5 

The hot water streamed down the back of his neck and over his shoulders. He turned the dial on the shower up waiting till it was almost too hot to stand. Steam rose up in front of his eyes and his skin turned red and for just one second he forgot about the little man in his bedroom. But he knew he'd never fully forget, not ever, those bright blue eyes would be in his mind till the day he died.

He turned the shower off and rubbed himself dry with the towel. He dressed and then sat down on the small bench outside the showers with a sigh. He let his head drop into his hands. He was so confused, his head was pounding from stress and he felt slightly sick.

"Blaine!"

Blaine jerked forwards his elbow slipping from his knee he looked up to see Wes staring down at him a look of slight concern on his face. It was obvious that he had called Blaine's name several times but he had not heard him.

"Are you okay, you look pale?"

"Yeah, I mean.. yeah." Blaine said.

Wes sent him another questioning look.

"I'm feeling a little sick. Why are you here? It's a bit late for taking a shower."

"Alarm didn't go off, it was a choice of shower or breakfast and I really need the shower." Wes said with a smile. Blaine barely heard him.

"Okay.. I'm going to uh…" Blaine pointed to the door an stood up.

"Yeah. If you still feel sick after breakfast you can check in with the nurse. She's really nice."

"Yeah I will."

Blaine picked up his bundle of night clothes and towel and said goodbye to Wes. He walked down the hall to his door and stopped. He did not want to go into his room but he had to. He needed his shoulder bag for class. With a deep breath he opened the door threw his wet clothes onto the floor and grabbed his bag all managing not to look into the corner of the room where the pencil box was. He shut the door and ran down the stairs.

In the dining room he grabbed a plate of pop tarts and sat down with David and some other Warblers.

"Morning Blaine."

"Morning." Blaine replied ignoring the rest of the conversation going on at the table. The other boys seemed to know to leave him alone. He took a few bites of his pop tart but his mouth was so dry that he couldn't swallow them. He got up and poured himself some coffee from the large vats at the side of the room. Dalton breakfast coffee had to be some of the worst in the world. Luckily there was a coffee bar only five minutes down the road that they went to at lunch time. He winced slightly when he felt a hand clap him on the shoulder. He turned to see Gary one of the other Warblers who was in his first period class.

"Want to talk together."

"Yeah sure." Blaine agreed. They walked down the hallway together. Blaine hardly heard a word spoken by Gary as he chatted about his girlfriend in Dalton's sister school. He did manage a few non-committal comments that he hoped made some sense.

* * *

><p>Blaine could not concentrate on any of his morning classes. His mind kept slipping back up to his room and the little man in the box. There was something very wrong with him. He could not figure out if he was really insane or that there was the possibility that everything he ever knew about the world was not true and that tiny little people exist. Would that mean that Dragons and unicorns and the lock Ness monster were also real? The bell for his second lesson surprised him when it went off. He had thought he had been sat there for ten minutes not fifty. He looked down at his notepad and realized that he had only managed to write the date. He sighed as he packed up his things and headed for his third period science lesson.<p>

The teacher had tried to get his attention three times before Blaine had finally looked up and realized that she was talking to him.

"Mr. Anderson, you are not concentrating."

"I'm sorry Miss Patel."

"Are you feeling alright? You look rather pale."

"I just have a bit of a headache." Blaine lied.

"Nurse Mr. Anderson."

"I'm fine."

"I said nurse Mr. Anderson."

Blaine sighed and stood up. He had learnt the way through all the Dalton hallways over the last two weeks so he knew that the nurses office was just next to the dining room. As he walked he considered what to tell the nurse. He had a banging headache and felt sick and tired. He didn't think he could tell the nurse about how he felt like he was losing his mind. He didn't want to find himself locked up in a mental institute drugged and restrained.

He walked into the nurses office finding it neatly fitted with a couple of beds and tables and little packs of medication and needles. And of course a nurse, an impossibly thin tall woman with thin lips. She gave him a friendly smile as he walked in.

"Hello. I haven't seen you here before, so either you're unusually healthy or new."

"I started at Dalton just over two weeks ago."  
>"Blaine, Right? I got your notes."<p>

"Yes."

"So what can I do for you?"  
>"Miss Patel sent me."<p>

"She must have sent you for a reason."

Blaine sighed.

"I am feeling a little sick and headachy."

The nurse reached into one of the draws and got a few things out.

" Sit down and open up." She said holding a thermometer.

Blaine opened his mouth and held the thermometer in his mouth.

"All normal." The nurse said checking it a minute later. She sat in a chair opposite him.

"Are you sleeping alright?"

"I had a rough night last night but other than that.."

"Anything on your mind?"

"No not really."

"Blaine. I can tell you're keeping something from me."

"It's nothing important. Perhaps I'm a little stressful."

"Changing school is stressful. Especially coming from your background, you had some injuries?"

"They've all healed." Blaine said.

"Okay." The nurse stood up and poured a cup of water.

"Take these two pain killers and drink this and have a lie down."

Blaine swallowed the tablets and gulped down the water then stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room.. to lie down."

"Nope, you are lying down here. Have to keep an eye on you Mr. Anderson. You can close the curtains behind you and I'll make sure nobody disturbs you."

"Yes thank you."

Blaine closed the curtains around the little bed thinking that it was unlikely that he would be able to get any sleep with how stressed out he was feeling but the pain killers must have done something to him because he fell straight asleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to a familiar voice.<p>

"I was just checking he was okay."

"You know I can't relay any information about a patient."

"Is that Wes?" Blaine called out.

"Hey Blaine, how are you feeling?"

"And now you woke him."

Blaine smiled to himself, it was nice to think that one of his new friends cared about him enough to come visit him during lunchtime. Blaine stood up and unhooked the curtains. Seeing Wes stood next to the nurse.

"I'm fine."

"Aare you sure Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes, the headache has gone."

"Good." Wes said. "I was just dropping by to check you were okay and tell you not to bother with coming to the warblers meeting tonight. You look like you could use the rest."

"Though you have slept for five hours." The nurse added.

"Five hours!" Blaine said not quite able to believe it.

The nurse laughed lightly.

"You needed it. Here, take two more of the tablets. Go relax, make sure you eat plenty and come talk to me any time you want to. There's no reason to make yourself ill with stress."

If only you knew, Blaine thought. But he did feel less stressed, mainly for one reason.. he knew what he needed to do next. He needed to visit the Liberian.

"Thanks." Blaine said taking the pills.

"I got to go to the meeting. Glad you're okay Blaine." Wes said.

Blaine promised the nurse he would look after himself and he practically ran out eager to get to the library. When he entered the huge room he froze. It was four o'clock, the hour between lessons ending and dinner. No students bothered returning to their rooms at this time. There were club meetings and quick outdoors games except it was raining which meant that those not in club meetings were in the library. Every table and comfy chair were full. He sighed knowing that he would have to wait till after dinner if he wanted to have a private conversation with the Li librarian.

"Come with me Mr. Anderson."

Blaine jumped and turned around. He had not heard the diminutive (though that word had developed new meaning in the last twenty-four hours) librarian approaching him. Her strange eyes bore straight into him as if she could read what was going through his mind. Wordlessly he followed her behind her desk and through the open door behind it.

The entire of the small room was taken up by filing cabinets, except for one corner that had a little desk with a computer and two folding chairs. The librarian gestured to one of the chairs and Blaine sat down in it. She grabbed the other one and dragged it to the other side of the room (though this was only a few feet away) and in turn sat down. She stared at him silently for a long moment. Long enough for Blaine to feel very uncomfortable and start to fidget. He had to talk, at least then this uncomfortable moment would end.

"Tell me of the little people."

The librarianeyes narrowed and Blaine was terrified for a moment that she would say 'what little people' and he would find that it had all been in his mind even the strange conversations with the Liberian. After a moment of consideration she decided to talk.

"You see them."

"Yes.. they… they are real then?"

"Yes. They are."

"I'm not mad?"

"If you're mad then I'm mad too."

"That's not really that comforting."

The librarian's eyes narrowed and she scowled at him. Blaine swore to himself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just very stressful to realize that everything you believe to be real isn't."

"No." Thelibrarian said.

"Sorry?"

"You're wrong. I'd say that everything you believe to be real is real; except how do I know what it is you believe for all I know you could believe that the President is an Alien sent to harvest humanity for organs. But just because the little people exist doesn't mean that everything you believe to be real is false it just means that one thing you believed to be false, that little people exist is actually a truth."

"You're saying everything's the same except this one thing."

"Yes."

"It's a very big thing."

"No it isn't. The little people keep their distance. If you do not bother them they do not bother you. Everything in your life is exactly as it was."

"Except they exist."

"They've always existed. It never bothered you before."

"I didn't know before."

"So now you're a little bit wiser."

Blaine sighed and ran his hand through his curls. Was he actually accepting this now? Did he really believe there was a three inch man in his bedroom? Yes. He did. He believed it because his only other option was to believe that he was insane, and that was not a nice thought.

"What are they?"

"They call themselves the burrowers. They are a unique civilization, they are not animals like mice or birds they are most like us. They speak our language and they live in villages or single families. There culture is similar to ours, they are gathers. They live off things our society creates. They burrow what they need. For centuries they have lived in forests or in the sewers or in houses. The ones who live in Dalton have lived here for close to sixty years. Taking what they need at night."

Blaine sat thinking this over.

"They really exist." He muttered to himself again.

"Yes Mr. Anderson. The burrowers exist."

* * *

><p>So Kurt's going to be in the next chapter, and introducing Burrower Rachel. Tiny but very annoying.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I also don't own the borrowers, and am not making any profit off of them.

Thought I'd better add that. The Borrowers (I think I may have put burrower at one point, opps and Liberian instead of librarian, fixing that) was written by Mary Norton (and the borrowers afloat). There are several films one a Japanese? Anime called the secret world of Arrietty. There's a BBC one produced last year and I think an American version that came out at least eight years ago.

Brave Little Heart Chapter 6

Blaine stared down at the blue box. He had accepted that there was a possibility that three inch men called Borrowers existed and that there was one in his room. He had decide that he was in fact not insane, he didn't want to be insane therefore he was not. It might not be the most logical way of thinking about it but he would be logical after he had dealt with the little man, and that was not a euphemism. He also decided that he could just about handle talking to the little man without having some kind of panic attack.

As he took the book off the top of the pencil case he was suddenly filled with panic. The borrower was curled up in the corner of the box, not moving.

"Air holes." Blaine muttered to himself feeling his eyes fill with hot tears.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He hadn't wanted to hurt him. He might have been scared of him but he hadn't wanted to hurt him. Not the sassy little man, not the amazing creature who knew how to speak and make clothes and live under floor boards for years without anybody ever seeing him.

Blaine reached forwards with trembling finger outstretched to touch the little man. His fingers touched the top of the tiny hat and felt the slightest wisps of hair underneath it. As he ran his finger over the silky material of the jacket he thought he saw a small movement. His heart leapt at the idea that he may not have actually killed the Borrower, he quickly prodded him in the stomach.

"OWW!" The Borrower sat up and stared at him with angry blue eyes.

"Oh thank god."

"What did you do that for?"

"I thought you were dead."

"I was sleeping you idiot."

'I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I.."

"Did you bring me a drink?"

"What?"

"A drink, I'm parched."

"NO. I uh.."

"If I'm to be your prisoner then you have to give me a drink it's in the bean laws or something."

"I.. your not my prisoner..wait I'll uh."

Blaine looked around his room trying to figure out how to get this little man a drink. He looked for a container of some sorts but the only one which would fit inside the blue pencil case and allow the Borrower to reach the water was Pavarotti's water bowl. Blaine unhooked the cage door, Pavarotti eyed him warily. Blaine guessed that the presence of the Borrower still had him slightly rattled. He unhooked the water bowl and took it to the bathroom to wash it out.

After refilling it he placed it in the blue pencil case. The burrower strolled (that was the only was to describe how he moved, with ease and grace and confidence) over to the water tub and cupped his tiny hands into the water bringing it to his pink lips. He drunk several times and then looked up at Blaine. Blaine looked back; he had no idea what to say or how to act. The Borrower looked away and Blaine swore he saw a light blush cross his face.

"Take me to your bathroom."

Blaine was confused.

"Sorry?"

"I won't be able to escape you have my tool kit."

"Tool Kit?"

The Borrower placed his hands upon his hips and stared up at him. His eyes were really really blue. Blaine wondered whether all Borrowers looked the same, or were they like Humans? All different. Blaine could ask later but for now he thought he should deal with the bathroom request. He guessed all creatures needed the toilet but he didn't want the little man to like.. fall in and drown.

"Yes my tool kit. You have it."

"No.." Blaine hesitated.

"I had it on me before I fell. I dropped it."

"Oh, I'll find it for you. Hey are you okay? I mean, you fell quite a way. Sorry I didn't ask before."

"A little bruised. I didn't fall all the way."

Blaine tried to figure that one out but the Borrower shouted to him again.

"Hey, bathroom. Gaga you beans are slow."

"Sorry." Blaine said. He reached his hand into blue box and laid it as flat as the space would allow. He had expected claws but as tiny fingers grabbed hold of his thumb all he felt was a tiny warm pressure. Followed by a small weight as the borrower walked onto his palm.

Blaine lifted him carefully and held him up to his face so that he could see the miniature man more carefully. He really was beautiful. He was like one of his mothers tiny figurines, perfect pale skin just like porcelain and dazzling blue eyes and perfect pink lips. Blaine decided he wasn't scared of him any more, it was actually kind of wonderful that something so beautiful could exist. He cupped his hands gently and watched the little man stumble and grab hold of his fingers.

"Sorry. I just don't want to drop you."

"I second that." The little man managed to sit down.

Blaine held his hands in front of him walking slowly to the bathroom. He hit the door with his shoulder and then used his foot to keep it open. He paused the door way.

"Just set me down in the sink." The Borrower muttered seemingly embarrassed.

Blaine carefully put his hands into the sink and watched the little man climb out.

"I'll uh give you some privacy. Don't hurt yourself."

Blaine turned around and left the room closing the door behind him. He was again struck by how weird his situation was. There was a tiny man peeing down the plughole of his sink. That didn't happen everyday. Oh perhaps it did. There was a whole world that he didn't know about twenty four hours ago. Blaine waited awkwardly for a few minutes. What was he going to do with him? He just wanted to watch him and to find out all about him. It was incredible. But then it was also unfair. He may have things to do, he may have to go do .. whatever three inch men need to do. It was unfair to keep him in a box, it was obvious he was intelligent and even Pavarotti got to flap around the choir room occasionally. One more night, he told himself. He would keep him one more night to learn more about him and then he would let him go. Then what? He would be continuously looking around to see trace of the little people under his floorboards. Or it would fade in his memory till he questioned whether it was really real.

Blaine opened the door and walked back into the bathroom to see the Borrower sat at the side of the sink.

"You didn't run away."  
>"And how would I get down without my tool kit."<p>

"Oh right. I'll have to have a look for that it could have fallen beneath the desk or something."

"Or something." The Borrower repeated sarcastically.

"Hey I have not nicked your tool kit." Blaine said putting his hand out for the little man to climb onto. He carried him back to the little blue box feeling a wave of guilt as he set him down.

"Just give me a second I have to feed Pavarotti."

"Isn't he dead?"

Blaine laughed.

"I meant my canary."

"Oh the bird. Why do you keep it in a cage? Are you going to eat it?"

"WHAT! NO! Pav's my friend I would never eat him."

"Friend?"

"Well he's technically a pet but I would never hurt him." Blaine explained as he lifted the water bowl out of the pencil case and put it back in to Pav's cage. He refilled the food container as well and tried to give the bird a little stroke but he squawked and hopped away.

"He's in a bad mood." Blaine commented.

"Isn't he always?"

"No."

"Well it must be because of me then. Your pet doesn't think much of me."

"Well, you did pull out one of his feathers." Blaine smiled looking at the feather attached to the little hat.

"That would be cruel! I may not like him but I wouldn't hurt him."

Blaine pulled up his chair and sat down staring into the pencil case at the fascinating little man again.

"Why do you think he doesn't like you then?"

"I may have borrowed his mirror."

"Ah, borrowed." Blaine said with a smirk.

"We only take that which will not be missed and that we can put to better use than you Beans."

"And did you put it to better use?"

"Have you seen this outfit?"

Blaine surprised himself when he laughed, he had managed to make himself feel slightly uncomfortable though he did not know why. He looked away from the little man and felt his stomach grumbling. After talking with the Librarian he had found himself walking around the school grounds thinking for so long that he had missed dinner. And he had already missed lunch. No wonder he was so hungry. But that thought made him realize something else. He wasn't the only one who had missed a few meals. The little man had been locked in his pencil case all day. Blaine decided he must quickly rectify the problem he went to his bedside cabinet and pulled out the bag of chips he kept in the draw. He opened the packet and took one out. He stopped to question whether Borrowers could eat crisps but the librarian had said they lived off things they took from people so it must be alright.

He held the chip between two fingers and dangled it in front of the borrower. He sighed and placed his hands on his hips again.

"Do you have anything less fattening?"

"You're tiny."

The borrower gave another exaggerated sigh and took the chip in his tow hands.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"There's a student kitchen, it doesn't have an oven just a microwave and a toaster. It really varies what kinds of food it has there as the main meals are provided in the canteen but there's always bread and fruit and usually ham and cheese. What do you eat?"

"Anything low carbohydrate, low fat and low sodium."

"Right."

"And a low fat mocha wouldn't go amiss."

"The coffee shops closed."

"Water will have to do then." He sighed.

"Right." Blaine said. "Wait here."

"What else am I going to do?"

Blaine paused on his way to the door and turned around to turn his Ipod station on. The soundtrack of wicked came on (and yes he had been somewhat embarrassed when the Warblers had searched his ipod and found wicked and Oliver and every Disney song ever written on it). At the little man would have something to listen to whilst he was gone. He ran down the stairs not noticing who was around him.

"Walk not run Mr. Anderson."

"Sorry Mr. Clark." He said jumping out of his skin when he realized that he had just ran past a teacher.

He slowed down and walked to the little kitchen. It was empty as it often was during the weekdays (weekends the students fended for themselves and therefore it was busy) Blaine opened the cupboards and ignored all the tins. He pulled out a bag of apples and a loaf of brown bread (that was healthier than white right?) then ducked to the fridge pulling out cheese and ham and some salad. He pulled out a chopping board knife and plate and started to chop up the bread, apples, cheese, ham and cucumber into tiny little squares that could fit tiny little hands. He was concentrating so hard on not cutting himself that he didn't' notice when somebody else came in.

"Hey Blaine, hungry?"

Blaine jumped and turned guiltily to see Wes at the door.

'Yeah, yeah, missed lunch and all that." Blaine said quickly.

Wes looked down at the tiny cubes his expression puzzled.

"Uh going on a diet?"

"No I uh.."

Blaine didn't think 'I'm making a meal for a three inch fashionably dressed man who I am currently keeping in my pencil case' would go down well. He would probably end up back at the nurse's office and then at a psychiatric unit. He quickly placed his hand to his head as if he were tired or had a headache.

"Oh, it's for Pavarotti right?" Wes said seeming to buy it.

"Yes. Yes Pavarotti."

"I don't think you should give him the ham and cheese." Wes said a little warily.

"Oh yeah you're right. Don't know what I was thinking."

"Well Dave and I are going to the common room to watch Die Hard, want to join us?"

"No I uh.. got to catch up. Missed a lot today."

"Sure. You take care Blaine. And you know, get some sleep. You need it."

* * *

><p>Yes, Rachel isn't in this one. It got too long (I want all updates to be a nice easy length). She will definitely be in the next one. And Blaine will finally learn the borrower's name (even though we already know who it is).<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Brave Little Heart Chapter 7

Blaine had made himself a sandwich and grabbed a soda and gone back to his room. He felt a moment of fear as he walked over to the blue box. He was suddenly afraid the little man would not be there and he would never be one hundred percent sure whether it was all real or not. But the little man was there and Blaine felt his heart unexpectedly skip a beat out of excitement. As he lowered little squares of food into the box the Borrower grabbed them hungrily.

"There's more if you want it."

"Quiet a score I'm impressed." He said picking a piece of apple and taking a bite.

"Well it's not hard to get."

"Not for you I guess."

Blaine didn't know what to say to that so instead just sat down and ate his sandwich watching the little man all the time.

"What are you looking at?" The Borrow said, it was not said rudely but with actual curiosity.

"I'm sorry to stare. It's just I think my perspective of the world is totally changing and It's a little confusing and I think I just need to look at you for a while till I can actually believe my eyes."

"It's okay that you stare at me I am fabulous." A smug smile graced the little lips and he gave a shrug of his shoulders and kept eating.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being so small?"

"I am not small." The Borrower seemed insulted again.

"Okay being so much smaller than me."

"I can see right up your nose." The Borrower snapped.

"Oh sorry." Blaine backed up.

" I can't really." The Borrower said grudgingly. " I just don't know what it's like. I've never been your size how do I compare? I guess everything would seem much bigger in my perspective than in yours."

"Yeah. " Blaine said. "And more dangerous."

"Pardon?"

"Well everything being so big, further to fall." Blaine said thinking about how far the table was from the ground compared to the little man.

"Yes. I guess so. Can I ask you something?" The Borrower asked.

"Sure." Blaine asked a little startled. What would the Borrower want to ask him?

"Where do you beans go?"

"Sorry?"

"When the weather gets really cold or really hot the beans all disappear from Dalton."

"Oh, like in the Christmas and Summer holidays? We go home. The boys board at Dalton but we all have separate homes to go to in the holidays. Mine's in another town, it's about two hours away by car."

"You leave Dalton?" The Borrower asked his expression one of complete incredibility.

"Yes." Blaine answered confused by his reaction.

"That's amazing. What's it like? I want to go to the coffee shop, but it's outside Dalton grounds. I think it'd take me three days to walk there."

"It's just a few streets over."

"Bean streets are very long."

"Yes, I suppose they are." Blaine agreed trying to see it from the little man's perspective. "You've never been outside of Dalton?" Try as he might Blaine could not imagine staying in one place his whole life. Even if Dalton was rather large and the man was … smaller than him.

"Once, there's a little patch of woods that Dalton grounds back onto. My father took me there once, he had been an outsider as a child. But on the forth day I met some other outsiders and as I said they did not like me very much."

"They beat you up?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. No more trips to the woods for me. Not that I like it much there anyway, do you know how hard it is to make clothes out of leaves and bark?"

" I imagine it would be." Blaine answered distractedly as he thought about the little man being beaten up. How could anybody want to hurt somebody so beautiful. Something, he corrected himself silently.

"But I have dreams, I'm going to get out of this place one day. I'm going to find somebody else like me."

"I know the feeling. I was the only out gay boy at my last school and I was… so lonely. Do you.. do Borrowers experience loneliness?"

"Yes." The Borrower said quietly. " But I never realized beans did."

"We do. Rest assured I've go the full range of emotions going on."

The Borrower looked up at him below the brim of his hat.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably; the soda he had downed had left his bladder rather uncomfortable. He didn't want to leave the Borrower for a second but he had to.

"Excuse me." He said rushing off to the bathroom. When he walked back in after washing his hands Pavarotti started trilling a little song, the first time in a few days.

"Hello little fellow."Blaine said happy that the bird seemed to be taking a step toward his usual happy demeanor.

"My name is Kurt." A little voice called back sounding annoyed. "And I am not little!"

Blaine hadn't considered that the Borrower would have a name, and even if he did he wouldn't have expected such a Human name.

"I was talking to Pav but Is it really? Like Von Trapp?" Blaine said retaking his seat next to the desk.

"You've seen sound of music?"

"Yes, have you?" Blaine wondered if he was going to continue to be surprised by everything Kurt said or whether he would reach a kind of threshold and become dulled to everything.

"Duh, it's only like one of the greatest films ever."

"LET HIM GO BEAN!"

Blaine jumped around by the female voice in his room. He looked around trying to see where it was coming from. At first lance he couldn't see anybody but then he noticed a tiny figure at the foot of his bed. He dropped down on his knees to look closer and saw a tiny little girl. She seemed to be a teenager like Kurt but again he couldn't be sure how Borrowers aged. She had long dark hair that fell down her back in light curls. She wore a rather disturbing yellow plaid shift dress that fell to just above her knees.

"There are more of you!" Blaine said delighted by this fact. " Well I guess there are Kurt has been talking as if there are more of you, like his Dad but I just didn't really think about it."

"LET HIM GO BEAN!" The girl shouted again.

"Rachel you idiot what are you doing! You can't be seen go away." Kurt shouted back.

"I'm rescuing you want do you think I'm doing? Finn and Puck said they were going to wait for night but I won't let the Bean torture you any longer."

"Rachel shut up!"

"Whose Finn and Puck, there are four of you? Well five, Kurt's Dad of course."

"Did he torture you for information? You are a nasty Bean and you will get what's coming ot you. Did you ever hear a Karma Bean?"

"Of course I didn't torture him!" Blaine said annoyed.

"Well he did feed me a chip." Kurt said lightly giving a little chuckle at the end.

"There are a lot of us Bean. And we will kill you whilst you're sleeping." Rachel said.

Wow, thought Blaine. Was that actually possible? But then if there were an army of little people under the floorboards then they might poison his food or what if they'd read Gulliver's travels and he woke up one day covered in little ropes and gagged and at the mercy of lots of little people with thorn needled. Okay he was scared again now. One Borrower was easy to deal with, a hundred, not so easy.

"Look I'm sorry for keeping you're friend here, I guess it's just my own curiosity. I thought I was going insane. I'm going to let him go now, and I'll get you something nice to say sorry."

"We don't want anything from a bean." Rachel said stamping a tiny foot.

"Unless it's feathers and sequins." Kurt called.

Blaine went to the box and lowered his hand in for Kurt to climb back onto his palm. Again Blaine was struck by how incredible it was o feel the little hands grasping at his even though it was all very odd.

"I can get you those. How do you make these outfits anyways? Isn't it difficult for you to use a needle?" Blaine asked, making a little leeway with the whole trying to see from the perspective of a borrower thing.

"I make my own out of thorns."

"They really are fantastic."

"I DEMAND THAT YOU LET HIM GO BEAN!"

"Keep your hair on." Blaine said noticing Kurt roll his eyes slightly and give him a little smile as he lowered him carefully to the floor next to Rachel.

"There you go Kurt. Like I said I'm sorry. I'll get you the sequins; I'll leave them on my bedside table for you."

"Don't trust him Kurt, he'll let the other beans see you." Rachel said taking hold of Kurt's arm.

"I really won't, they'd think I was bonkers if I tried to tell them about you. I'll put them somewhere else then, like.. I don't know, in the library. You go there don't you?" He said thinking about the Librarian I'll leave them somewhere in the library and you won't have to go till late at night."

Rachel was already tugging fiercely at Kurt's arm trying to drag him back under the bed.

"Bye Bean." Kurt shouted with a little wave of his free arm.

"It's Blaine."

'Bye Blaine."

"Don't call it by it's name."

"Oh shut up Rachel."

"Hey I've saved you from a bean don't tell me to shut up. You could be a little more greatful."

They both disappeared out of sight under his bed. Blaine stayed perfectly still for a few minutes before crawling over to see if they were gone. They were. He sat up with a sigh. He felt strangely sad to see Kurt go. He flung himself onto his bed and thought about just how strange everything was. It seemed to him like there was a whole world he didn't know about carrying on under his feet. He lay thinking and replaying everything he and Kurt had said late into the night and then finally switched of his light to get some sleep. Though the little Borrower girl Rachel had threatened to hurt him as he slept he had the feeling that she wouldn't, Kurt would stop her. He didn't seem to hate Blaine even though he had kept him in a box an entire night and day.

"Goodnight Pav. Goodnight Kurt." Blaine whispered imagining that somewhere under the floorboards he might be able to hear him.

* * *

><p>Blaine had never been to a haberdashery and it had taken a bit of searching on the internet to find a little one about two hours away. The Juniors that were staying in Dalton had organized a film day and Blaine had been pleased to get an invite but he had told them he couldn't join them till later, he had errands to run. He had driven for almost two hours to get there but finally he had pulled up to a little shop on the edge of a busy town called 'Buttons and Lace'. Blaine had thought he would be confused and uncomfortable and not really know what he was doing but when he entered the shop that fear disappeared. The shop was a delight to his eyes, towards the front were rows of brightly colored cottons and little boxes full of buttons. There were turntables of sew on patches and wheels of lace and the whole second half of the shop was dedicated to big rolls of fabric, plain in all colors and material and patterns of every possible kind. Blaine had the feeling that if Kurt came here he would absolutely love it. But with it being so far from Dalton he'd probably never get the chance. That made Blaine sad at first but then he figured that he could take Kurt some of the best bits back.<p>

One of the staff girls smiled at him as he walked past.

"Can I help you?"

"No thanks, I'm just collecting some little bits for a friend." Blaine replied barely noticing her as he head to the buttons. He took a plastic bag and carefully examined all of the little compartments. He ignored all the black buttons and white buttons, after all Kurt could get plenty of those from the Dalton uniforms. He looked at the brightly colored and strangely shaped buttons instead. Stars too tacky, squares and triangles just odd, hearts to feminine same with flowers, Lady birds to babyish same for teddy bears and footballs were just wrong. Eventually he settle on two plain little red buttons one green, a little silver anchor and one gold button shaped like a pair of scissors.

He then headed to the threads and picked out a reel of plain black thread so that he could sew the buttons on. The sequins were next to the threads and Blaine picked out a small tube of multicolored sequins.

"Excuse me." He shouted to the serving girl. She eagerly came forwards flashing him a wide smile.

"Yes, how can I help?"

"Do you know if you have any feathers?"

"Feathers?"

"Yeah, like … are the called boas, feather boas?"

The girl nodded.

"Like what they're made out of?"

"Oh yes. There over here." The girl led him to another little counter with various little bits and pieces, she picked out a couple of bags of feathers.

"We have the single colors or the multipacks."

"Oh a small multipack please." Blaine took the small bag offered to him, wow he thought those feathers were almost as big as Kurt. What was he planning on doing with them? Then he had said he wanted feathers.

"Anything else?"

"What are these?" Blaine said noticing a little table next to him which was covered with little squares of fabric about four inches in length.

"Quilt squares."

"Oh cool." Blaine said eyeing the materials excitedly.

"You're quite excited about sewing."

"Oh I'm not, it's for a special friend." Blaine said distractedly not looking at the girl.

"Oh. Right. If you need me I'll be over there." The girl said frowning and waling away.

Blaine took about twenty minutes picking out material squares. He imagined they were just the right size for Kurt to make a jacket out of, perhaps with a little left over for a hat or tie. It was difficult not to buy the entire table but eventually he settled on a square of dark aubergine color, one nice blue one that reminded him of the color of Kurt's eyes, a black and white checked square and a beige square with a little spray of green leaves in one corner. He looked at his little basket of good and decided it may not make up for keep Kurt prisoner but it would definitely make him happy and keep him busy sewing for a few weeks. He smiled to himself and headed for the tills.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be a bit later. I have to really dedicate some time to my works in progress that are nearly finished. Thanks for the supportive reviews. And I might do a sketch for the next chapter of Blaien and little bOrrower Kurt in his hand made outfit.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the song defying gravity and I am not making any profit off of using its lyrics.

Brave Little Heart Chapter 8

Before going to join the junior boys in the common room Blaine stopped back by his bedroom to drop off his purchases. He dropped them on his bed and went to give Pavarotti a little stroke.

"You seem a lot calmer today."

Pavarotti hopped away from his gentle fingers and tilted his head to one side.

"Guess you really don't like Kurt hey. But I do." He said thoughtfully. "If I pop by the pet store tomorrow and buy a new mirror and maybe a little bell will that cheer you up?"

Pavarotti trilled a little tune as if he could understand what it was Blaine was saying. Blaine laughed a little and ran his hand through his curls.

"Okay, I'll do that." Now if you excuse me I've got to go watch movies with the other boys." Blaine reached over and pulled back the curtains to his window and moved Pavarotti's cage a little closer so the bird could watch the sun move across the sky. As he stepped away he saw something glinting lightly from under his desk. He bent down really confused about what he found. He held it up to his face. It was a rolled up bit of thick string tied to a bent needle. There was a little folded net and a bit of blue tack and it was all held together on a tiny kind of sling. He gasped when he realized what it was, Kurt's tool kit. He used these things when collecting food and materials. It was amazing, these little things he used to get around Dalton. It was just simply incredible and now he could return it to Kurt so that he could continue to find food.

* * *

><p>Watching movies with the other juniors was fun. Two of the boys shifted over on one of the sofa's and let Blaine sit between them, a blanket pulled up tightly around their chins. The casual and comfortable way that their shoulders brushed against each other made Blaine feel a kind of warmth, he had gone to long being the boy whom nobody touched , the boy whom people didn't talk to unless to throw insults at him.<p>

Admittedly Blaine didn't really follow the first movie very well because the boys would find a joke to make about every line they listened to. During the second he was anxiously watching the clock wanting to be sure to get to the library just before it closed so that he could leave Kurt's presents there. At one point some gentle teasing turned into an all out pillow fight. Blaine tried to jump out of the way of a stray pillow and got his feet tangled in the blanket tripping over flat onto his face.

"Are you okay Blaine?" He didn't know whom the voice belonged to.

"Yes."

"I wonder if he's ticklish." A boy called Logan who he knew from English literature asked.

"No..no, I really am not." Blaine tried to say as three boys jumped on him. He knew they did not mean harm, he knew that this was a game and he had seen the boys in the common rooms play like this before but he could not help panic at the fingers touching him. He could not help thinking of the boys who pinned him down to hit him.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Blaine sat up knocking Logan aside as he did so. Blaine was aware of the boy's stunned looks as he hid his face in his hands. After a while he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up.

"I'm sorry." He muttered trying to hold back the tears that threatened. He had wanted his life to be normal; he had wanted to have friends. But perhaps he was just to damaged.

"It's okay Blaine." The soft voice belonged to Alec Green a fellow Warbler.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. We're sorry. Right guys? We didn't mean to freak you out."

"No, sorry." A chorus of voices said.

Blaine looked up he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"Look guy's I am sorry. I'm just not ticklish. I'm eh.. I have to get to the library before it closes."  
>Blaine stood up.<p>

"Blaine don't be like that."

"I'm not, I really have to get a book for my homework. You know it's not open on Sunday. I'll come back, okay?"

The boys all shared a look but eventually there was a nod. Blaine went up to his room. The minute the door was closed he allowed himself to slide down the wall to the floor. He buried his face in his hands. After a unknown amount of time he stopped trembling and his heartbeat returned to normal. He looked up at the alarm clock on his bedside table and realized it was five minutes to seven. The library would be closing in exactly five minutes.

"Shit." He jumped up dragged his draws open and removed the little collection of fabrics. He had decided that Kurt would be able to carry it all in one night so he had made them into little packs. He had strung rows of sequins onto a string and a couple of buttons and then wrapped it around two pieces of the fabric tying it into a little bundle he though Kurt should be able to carry. He quickly got out a small note book and wrote a message. He did not want to put his name on it in case it was picked up by somebody else so he spent a moment hesitating over what to write.

'There will be more tomorrow night, best wishes, your bean.'

Blaine ran down the stairs and through the door of the library with one minute to spare. He ran right to the back of the room where there was a big armchair and he dropped to his hands and knees. He slid the piece of paper under hoping that Kurt could read English and not just speak it. He put the little bundle of materials under and the little tool kit. He pushed it to the back and hoped that nobody would see it before Kurt got to it.

"Are you looking for them?"

Blaine jumped and hit his head against the edge of the chair.

"Oww.." he said placing his hand against the sore spot on his head. He turned to see that it was the Librarian, did she ever make a noise as she walked.

"Hi Mrs.." Blaine paused realizing he didn't know her name.

"It's Miss. Miss Hummel-Davies, though most people just call me Miss Davies."

"Hi Miss Davies." Blaine finished.

"Hello Mr. Anderson." She stood there staring at him for a long moment. Blaine began to become uncomfortable he felt as if she was expecting something from him but he wasn't sure what.

"I asked a question Mr. Anderson." She finally said.

"Oh right. No I'm not looking for them. I'm just leaving something for one… I mean not any particular one. Just any.. you know, any borrower will do."

Blaine stumbled. He didn't know how much he could trust this woman even if she did know about the Borrowers.

"How.. uh how do you know about the Borrowers?"

The Librarian looked down at him. She had a strange way of looking at people as if she could see right through them.

"Come have a cup of tea with me Mr. Anderson."

"Okay." Blaine said standing up. He followed her back into the little room where they had sat before. Blaine sat in the little chair as Miss Hummel-Davis began to make tea.

"So the Borrowers?"

"Patience Mr. Anderson."

"Sorry." Blaine sat down and waited for her to make the tea. He thanked her as she handed him the warm mug and sat down herself. She took a sip and then her eyes became dreamy as if she was thinking of a time long ago when she was happier.

"I grew up in Ireland. We knew of these thing's in Ireland, there were always legends of the little people. The Sidhe and the nymphs."

"Wait. Do they all exist?"

"how should I know Boy. I only know what I know. I don't believe in anything until I've seen it with my own eyes. That's the best way to be."

Blaine nodded slightly.

"So you have seen them?"

"Of course I have. Now do you want to know how or not?"

"Sorry Mam, I'll keep quiet now." Blaine promised feeling like a chastised child.

"Right. Well I grew up in Ireland with stories of all the other worldly creatures and they were always just stories except for the Borrowers. Because when my Grandma talked of the Borrowers she talked as if she really knew them. She talked as if she had been under the floorboards of her house with them. She talked as if she had climbed up to the cupboards with the little ropes and nicked the crackers and run away from the cats and kept the mice as pets. She talked as if it were all as real to her as her own life was. We left things out for them, foods and clothes and little chairs that my granddad made for them. Then finally one day she said she wanted me to meet somebody. She lifted one of the floorboards and under it was a little house, all the furnisher made out of items we would usually throw away. Things like cotton wheels and needles and matchboxes. My grandma called the Borrower I met that day her brother and I was to call him uncle Dave and never to speak of them. When Grandma and Granddad died I continued to provide food for uncle and then after a year my parent announced we were moving to America. I told Uncle and he meet with the heads of the families. They all decided that they wished to move too. They wanted to stay with their bean family. They wanted a chance to see a new place and start again. Ireland was no longer so kind to them, lots of children spoke of the Borrowers and wanted to catch them, too keep them as pets. So I packed them up and took them all with me. We lived in Westerville but the house was small and so one day I brought them all here. "

"You brought them here?" Blaine said shocked.

"Yes. Do you not listen boy?"

"I was sorry, so they know you?"

"No. The families have changed; those who are still alive from those days are very old. By the time my Uncle died they were settled here, they did not need my help anymore and it was decided that I should leave them be. I still took the job here to watch out for them. Every ten years or so one gets themselves seen. It's easy to convince the children that they haven't. The memories of the stories, those are a little harder to get people to forget but students grow up and teachers move on."

"So why haven't you tried to make me forget them? I thought I was going insane but you tried to convince me they were actually real."

"Look at me boy. I may be healthy but what do you think the likelihood of me living another ten years would be? Somebody has to know they're here. Do you really think you'll ever be able to forget something like this?"

Blaine shook his head.

"No, I'll never forget him."

The Librarian's shrewd eyes narrowed. Blaine froze when he realized what he'd said.

"It's that way already is it?"

"What way?" Blaine asked.

"Oh you'll know soon enough."

Blaine shook his head. Could this woman not speak in straight sentences?

"So you told me because you need somebody to look after them when you're…"

"The words dead, you learn not to be afraid of it once you pass eighty."

"Dead." Blaine said. "I think you may have chosen the wrong person."

"I think I chose the exact right person. You had a choice, you could believe to be insane, deny what you had seen, ignore what you had seen…"

"He really wouldn't let me ignore him."

"Or you could believe it and let your view of the world shift slightly. With children it is easier, but with teenagers they already believe they know how things are, it takes a certain type of person to allow their world view to change."

"Bu, I don't want to stay at Dalton my entire life. I want… I don't know what I want exactly. But I wanted to move from Ohio, perhaps study music."

"All that is needed is to make sure that no part of this building get demolished. You can go half way across the world and still check the school's website."

"I can do that." Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Become part of the Alumni committee and you will get to know all major changes going on at the school."

"I can do that too. And what do I do if part of the building is to be changed."

"You have to tell them."

"How?"

"There is always a way."

"You can't be more specific?"

"Seriously. You children, nowadays you just want to be spoon feed everything. No imagination. I need to lock up Mr. Anderson."

Blaine took the hint. He finished his tea and once again thanked Miss Davis.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sat at the computer. He smiled what he saw on the screen and pressed the buy now button. It would be the perfect thing for Kurt. The final way to make up for holding him in a box for a day, it would probably end his guilt where the fabrics just made him feel slightly less bad.<p>

* * *

><p>On Sunday morning Blaine returned to the Library and found that the note was still there the but the rest had gone. He smiled as he pulled the note out and saw a tiny scribbled K in the corner. That night he placed some more of the materials under the chair. The final lot went out on Monday night and on Tuesday he left the last of his ruined tie.<p>

* * *

><p>At eleven on Wednesday night Blaine finished up his history homework. It had been a busy day. Wes had been determined that the Warblers practice and re practice the songs they were going to sing for regional's. He had kept them for almost four hours despite the fact that all the boys grumbled and told him they had homework to do. Wes could be an absolute task master at times.<p>

Blaine threw his pencil down on the desk and rubbed his aching neck. He let out a long sigh and got up. He brushed his teeth and washed his face and happily collapsed into bed. He thought that he had finally caught up with all of his classes. He turned over and switched off the light ready to sleep.

Within one minute of turning off the light he jumped straight back up again. He could hear a voice. A beautiful voice, quite high pitched but crystal clear and note perfect as it sang.

"Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game"<p>

Blaine switched the light back on and jumped to the floor to look under his bed. Kurt was not there.

"Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes: and leap!"<p>

He was singing to him from beneath the floorboards. Smiling to himself Blaine got back into bed and switched the light off again letting Kurt sing him to sleep.

"It's time to try  
>Defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I am defying gravity<br>And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits  
>''cause someone says they're so<br>Some things I cannot change  
>But till I try, I'll never know!<br>Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well, if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost!<p>

I'd sooner try  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity and you bring me down<br>bring me down!  
>ohh ohhh ohhhh!"<p>

The song finished and Blaine turned over onto his side.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Brave Little Heart Chapter Nine

On Thursday morning Blaine threw his pens and writing pads into his satchel. This morning he was running exactly on time. He had brushed his teeth, shaved, and got dressed and would have plenty of time for breakfast. He smiled at Pavarotti and pushed a piece of apple through the bars. Then he went to his Ipod station and flicked through the songs. He found the Wicked soundtrack and added it to a new playlist and then searched for his sound of music tracks. Finding it he added it to the same playlist and labeled it 'Kurt'. He fixed it back into the docking station and turned the sound down so that it would not be heard from the hallway. Hopefully it would still be heard under the floorboards.

"If you see Kurt say hi to him from me okay Pav?" Blaine said leaving his room for the day.

* * *

><p>The day had gone well. He understood all of his lessons and had joked happily with the junior boys at lunch. They did not show any indication of remembering Blaine's little freak out on Saturday. Blaine was relieved. At Warbler practice the boys were auditioning for solos, several members had tried to convince Blaine to take on a solo but he really didn't feel comfortable standing up in front of all those people. Part of him really wanted to do it. Would love to sing on a stage and be clapped, but a (currently) louder part of him was scared. So today he just got to sit back and listen.<p>

At dinner a group of boys from all years grouped together and organized a game of kick around. Blaine was surprised to be asked as he did not know a lot of the boys but he didn't have any homework to do so he said yes. They had played until it was too dark to see the ball. Blaine had enjoyed it and had been clapped on the back at the end of the game. As all the guys had headed for the shower block Blaine got nervous. The large shower room still made him nervous even though all the stalls were well closed off and nobody ever had the embarrassment of seeing their friends naked the threats he had received after gym class at his old school still rang in his ears. Nobody wanted him around them whilst they were showering. He said something about there not being enough showers for everybody and waiting half an hour in his room besides he had to feed Pavarotti. Despite this incident he was still smiling as he reached his room.

"Hi Pav." He said as he walked in. "Had a good day?"

Pav chirped a little. Blaine smiled fondly at him and refilled his food and water bowls. He sat on his bed wondering what he could do as he waited for the shower room to empty. As he absentmindedly ran his fingers along his bedcover his fingers touched something. Blaine turned around and saw a small red ball about an inch in diameter on his bed. Puzzled he picked it up in-between his two fingers. He dropped it on to his palm. His heart skipped a beat as he saw properly what it was he was holding. It was part of his old tie, red and silky and sewn into a half opened rose. Blaine had never been given a flower before but it felt great, like his chest would burst with happiness. It was beautiful and Blaine had no doubt in his mind whom had left it there. He placed it on his bed side table. As he grabbed his towel and his sleep clothes he couldn't seem to stop himself from smiling.

* * *

><p>That night he stared at the rose turning it in his fingers. It was such a wonderful gift and Kurt had taken the time to make this for him. He had sat their sewing this with Blaine in mind. He wanted to do something for Kurt to say thank you. As he lay in bed he suddenly had an idea, it probably wouldn't work but it was worth a try.<p>

Blaine opened his door carefully. He looked from side to side down the hallway. It was past eleven which meant lights out. No student was meant to be in the lower levels after nine on a week night. After ten thirty they were not allowed in the shower rooms, student kitchen or hallways. And after eleven all lights had to be turned off. This would be the first time since his first night that he would break any of the schools rules.

He walked slowly to keep quiet. His feet were cold on the marble steps of the great staircase and the mirrors reflected a pale ghostly version of his face. The school seemed so different at night, quiet and empty, Blaine jumped at ever little creak of the floorboards. Finally he found his way to the common room. He had a little difficulty finding the right D.V.D in the dark and then had to look around panicked when the TV came on sounding so loud in the empty first floor. As the opening titles to sound of music came on Blaine smiled and ran back upstairs giving a sigh of relief when he made it back to his room without getting caught.

He flung himself back on the bed feeling happy and buzzing from his little adventure. Eventually his eyes grew heavy. He touched the rose on his bedside table thinking that he needed to find a little box or something to keep it safe in. He drifted to sleep thinking of blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Next morning they were all called into there usual Friday assembly. Blaine sat in a row with his fellow Juniors. Before the usual themed speech the deputy head came and stood in front of them.<p>

"Somebody was out of bed last night."

Blaine kept still trying not to look guilty.

" I must remind you anybody caught out of bed will appear before me to explain themselves and then get detentions for a week. Do you understand?"

"Yes miss." Came the chorused reply.

'It was worth it.' Blaine thought.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled up outside the door of his parents house. He looked over at the large house in front of him and wondered if thing's would be different now he lived at Dalton. If not seeing him every day would make his father go easier on him. Perhaps the huge cloud of his sexuality that was always hanging over his head would go away. After all, there were three inch men living under his floorboards so anything was possible right?<p>

He grabbed his bag containing his homework projects from the backseat and walked up the posy lined pathway to knock on the door. When his mother opened the door he felt a tightness in his chest. He had not realized he missed her till now.

"Mom." Blaine said hugging his mother close to him. His mother hugged him back tightly.

"Blaine." She sighed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Mom."

She pulled away from him, looked at his face for a moment and tucked a lose curl behind his ears then placed a kiss against his forehead.

"Come on, dinners almost ready."

Blaine followed his mother into the house. He entered the large living room and saw his father sat reading the newspaper.

"He's back then."

"Yes Dad, I'm back."

Blaine sat down as his mother went into the kitchen to finish his lunch. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as his father ignored his presence and kept reading the newspaper. Blaine fidgeted in his seat, he opened his mouth several times to try and speak before he finally managed a hesitant sentence.

"I joined the acapella group. The Warblers, they enter competitions."

"Singing? Well, well done for spending your time on useless hobbies." His father grunted turning the page of his newspaper and continuing to read. Blaine sat in silence waiting to be called in for dinner. Just as his mother called them into the dining room his father looked up at him.

"I didn't think that an all boys school would make you even softer."

"No, it doesn't, I mean, the boys are all really…they're really cool."

His mother chatted happily whilst they ate. She filled him in on things his cousins were doing and what was going on in the town. Blaine offered to help with the dishes once they had finished eating and he and his mother were able to spend some time alone together.

"You look happier." His mother smiled reaching over to tousle his hair again. "And healthier. And here I was worrying that they wouldn't feed you properly."

Blaine smiled.

"It's not as good as your dinners but there is plenty of it."

"So…" His mother said in a teasing way. "You made new friends."

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, it's totally different. Everybody's nice and they all try to include me."

"That's good."

"The Warbler boys are becoming friends. Wes is definitely a friend." Blaine took a deep breath. "And he knows I'm gay and hasn't told anybody else or made fun of me which is an improvement."

"I'd say. So, anybody special?"

"No." Blaine answered. He couldn't help thinking that Kurt was very special, but he knew that was not what his mother meant.

That night when he had retired to his old bedroom Blaine texted Gregory.

_**Hey, I'm home for the weekend! You free for coffee?  
><strong>_

_**Hey Blaine, Welcome back! How's school going? Sorry, can't do this weekend. Crazy old aunt in town. **_

Blaine sighed in disappointment. He wished he had Pavarotti there to talk to but he had left him with Wes.

* * *

><p>Do you know when you spend a long time away from home and then when you return all the comforts of being at home like being in your own bed and eating home cooked meals and having a full supply of socks seem suddenly so much better? Well for Blaine all he discomforts of being at home seemed so much worse. His father's presence was like a big black cloud over Blaine's head. He felt like he had to walk on egg shells and was scared to answer his mother's questions as he never knew what it was that his father would use to put him down. Since he had come out the closet it seemed like he just couldn't do anything right in his father's eyes.<p>

He returned to Dalton on Sunday evening. The minute he entered the door Thad came over to him and clapped him on his back.

"Blaine Man, welcome back. Good weekend?"

Blaine gave a weary smiled.

"Parents." He said as explanation.

Thad laughed.

"Tell me about it. See you round Blainers."

Blaine headed back upstairs to his room stopping when he saw a box by his door. He picked it up and saw his name and his Dalton address typed on the top. He smiled excitedly struggling with the lock on his door. Once he opened the door he dropped his bag on the floor and ripped open the package he had ordered a few days before hand. Inside was a perfect little high backed armchair. It had dark turned wooden legs and bright purple and silver patterned fabric. There were little silver rivets keeping the fabric in place. He pressed his finger against the cushions and found that they were well padded and would hopefully be comfortable to Kurt.

That night he placed the little chair in the usual place in the library pushing it right to the back where he hoped nobody would find it before Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine blinked his eyes in confusion, something had woken him up. His mind was still half asleep.<p>

"Psst.. Blaine, Blaine."

Blaine turned around to look towards his door. 'Who was that?' He thought.

"BLAINE! Wake up I've had enough of being subtle."

Blaine groaned and reached over to turn on his lamp.

"Ouch."

Blaine blinked his eyes several times and looked blearily over at his bedside table. He jumped up excitedly when he saw Kurt stood there. The was wearing a beige coat with green leaves up the side and he had rolls of material by his feet.

"Sorry, sorry what did I do?"

"Nothing, just that pain behind your eyes you get when you've been in the dark for a while and then you turn on a light."

"Oh right."

There was a moment of silence as they both looked at each other. Blaine had the distinct feeling that Kurt was trying to figure him out.

"Thanks for the chair, it's really comfy. I've never seen anything like it at least not in burrower size, we can't make anything like it."

"It's for a dolls house." Blaine explained.

Kurt froze. Blaine could tell from his expression that he'd said something wrong.

"A dolls house! I'm not a living doll you know, do I look like porcelain?"

He did, but Blaine had a feeling this would be the wrong answer.

"No. I just, I thought you'd like it."

Kurt sighed and looked down.

"I do like it."

He walked over to the edge of the bedside table and sat down. Blaine reached over to pick up the tiny rose.

"Thank you for the rose. I love it, and the song, that was you right?"

"Yes. It was me, you like music right? You sing with the warblers beans."

"You watched me?" Blaine immediately imagined Kurt stood behind one of the heating grates.

"I occasionally watch the lessons from the holes in the walls." Kurt explained.

"Is that how you speak English?" Blaine asked then silently cursed himself for it. He knew Kurt was very intelligent and it did seem like a dumb question.

"No, I don't speak English you speak Burrower." Kurt said.

"Oh.. right." The answer confused Blaine, he wanted to argue that it was the other way around but he didn't want Kurt to leave.

"Did you like the materials?" He asked.

Kurt grinned widely.

"What do you think?" He said spinning around to show of his new trench coat. Blaine smiled at how happy Kurt seemed to be.

"Wait. There are more feathers and sequins I left some in my cupboard." Blaine said jumping down off his bed.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted. Blaine stopped halfway to his set of draws.

"Why are you giving me all this? Why did you put the film on?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Oh you saw that! I wondered if you would. It's because I'm sorry I kept you prisoner."

"Is that all? Because you seem to be going out of your way to get me stuff." Kurt wasn't looking at him as he asked.

"I want to be your friend." Blaine answered truthfully.

A bean and a burrower friends? That's never going to happen." Kurt said bitterly.

Blaine felt hurt by this dismissal. True, he was used to people not wanting to be his friend but he had thought that Kurt was different in someway.

"Why?" Blaine asked sitting back on the bed.

"The beans kill burrowers."

"What? Why?"

"Because we're different form you. You know how beans do that don't you? They attacked you and your Gregory."

"He wasn't my Gregory he was just a friend. I won't kill you. I would never kill you." Blaine said his voice tense and stressed.

"I know." Kurt replied softly.

" But I'm not meant to speak to beans, it's dangerous. My dad would be so disappointed in me. He knows I was seen by a bean but beans forget things if you leave them long enough"

"I don't think I could ever forget you Kurt."

"You would be better off if you did, I would be better off if you did."

"Don't say that." Blaine didn't know why his eyes were filling with tears. He just didn't want Kurt to leave; he wanted to see him again. The idea of him disappearing forever was just to awful to think of.

"I cannot trust a Bean." Kurt stated.

"Why?" Blaine found himself asking again. "You know I'd never hurt you or tell anybody about you. You know."

"Beans keep cats." Kurt said slowly. "A cat killed my mother."

Blaine took a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said, and he was. He could not imagine losing his own mother. It must have hurt Kurt a lot.

"It was a long time ago."

"I'm still sorry that must be awful. Do you miss her?

"Everyday. "

"I hate cats." Blaine muttered thinking of the evil one his Grandmother used to keep that hissed and scratched him every time he saw it. He used to be terrified of that cat.

Kurt looked up at him his eyes wide.

"Really? I thought all beans like cats."

"Not this bean." Blaine sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Look Kurt. I like you. I know I probably made a terrible first impression."

Kurt giggled.

"Well I wasn't at my best either."

"But I think you're really amazing, I really like you and I think we could be really good friends. I mean… nobody here knows I'm gay. And I know it doesn't define who I am but it's like every time I try to talk to somebody and try to make friends there's this little nagging in the back of my mind because I'm keeping a secret. And I don't know whether they'd still want to be my friend if they knew. I could.. I could talk to you. Because you know what it's like. Don't you want the same? Somebody to talk to?"

Kurt was staring down at his hands.

"Yes." He muttered quietly.

"And not just about stuff like that, we could talk about fashion and musicals and films."

Kurt smiled. Blaine could tell he was wearing him down.

"Okay, Blainey bean, we can be friends, but I can't take these now." He said pointing to the roll of fabric at his feet. "My dad will wonder where I found them. It was hard enough to hide always tells me not to get greedy with the material I borrow, people would start noticing eventually. If he saw I had these he would think I was taking things the beans would miss. These aren't exactly Dalton colors. I mean thank god but.." He shrugged.

"How about tomorrow you bring your sewing kit and you can make some more clothes here, if you made them then slowly introduced them to your wardrobe, would your dad notice?"

"He hardly ever notices when I have new clothes."

"Okay then. It's a date."

Kurt smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Okay, longer chapter than usual. What do you think?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys, remember me. Been a couple of weeks since I updated because I had to finish off some of my other stories before moving forwards with this one. But here we go, chapter ten...

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Teenage Dream and I am not making any profit off of it.

Brave Little Heart Chapter 10

Blaine was excited. He was going to see Kurt tonight. All day he was watching the clock. He barely listened to most of his classes and had his teachers slam their palms down on his desk several times to get his attention. In the Warbler meeting Wes decided to call him out on the fact that he obviously didn't want to be there. Blaine just apologized said he was tired and when the time came to practise he stood in the back and tried to harmonize with the other boys.

Blaine ate his dinner quickly and then ran upstairs. He stopped by the kitchen to pick up some snacks for Kurt. This time he managed to get his hands on some carrot sticks (that he cut smaller) and there was even some mango and a slice of chocolate cake. Blaine almost bumped into Logan as he walked through the door.

"Didn't you just eat?"

"Uh.. wanted to grab some snacks before everybody else."

"Yeah, always the best food on Monday or Friday. You're learning quickly young jedi."

"You're Yoda impression needs work." Blaine laughed as he ran down the hall with his plastic plate.

"Hey! Blaine, what are you doing tonight me and Nick are actually watching Star Trek..."

"Busy, behind on homework."

"How about film night Friday? All the Warblers are coming."

"Sounds great, I'll be there."

Once in his room Blaine looked around. He had no idea how long it would be until Kurt arrived but he got the feeling that it wouldn't be till after dark. After all it was more likely that Kurt would bee seen in the daylight. Blaine glanced regretfully out the window. The sun hung low in the sky. Blaine sighed. He feed and watered Pav and spent some time letting him flap around outside of his cage. After half an hour he hoped back in and Blaine closed the hatch.

"Goodboy Pav."

He laid back down on his bed and looked around the room. The sun had only just dipped under the horizon and the light had that slightly misty look as if it was stuck in limbo without the sun. It would still be a while yet. Blaine trued to sit down and do some of his simpler pieces of homework that would not need his full concentration but after twenty minutes staring at the same sentence he sighed and threw his book back on the bed. He just had to much energy to concentrate. He needed to move. He went over to his Ipod and flipped through the song list before he found the perfect thing for his move. He clicked his fingers and did a few little side steps and a twirl before the lyrics came on and he sang along.

" You think I'm pretty  
>Without any make-up on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I'll let my walls come down, down<p>

Before you met  
>I was a wreck<br>But things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my valentine, valentine<p>

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever

You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

We drove to Cali  
>And got drunk on the beach<br>Got a motel and  
>Built a floor out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever

You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

I might get your heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back"<p>

Blaine jumped when the sound of clapping came from behind him. He spun around to see Kurt stood on his table clapping enthusiastically.

"Oh." Blaine said running his hand through his hair. He felt embarrassed. Not knowing anybody was watching him he had completely let himself go. He had let himself dance freely and sung louder and with less control than he would in front of anybody. He had yelled and pointed to himself and jumped to the side and span around and basically made himself look a fool.

"Hi Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath out.

"That was great. Pavarotti agrees with me. Both of them, current and former." Kurt said enthusiastically.

Blaine ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Uh, I didn't realize anybody was watching."

"You never do."

Blaine stared at Kurt in confusion, what did that mean? Was he referring to the fact that he sometimes watched the Warblers? But then Blaine knew he was being watched there was a room full of people. How many places did Kurt have to watch people from. He knew the school had lots of old fashioned floor level heating vents but there wasn't one in his room.

"Oh." Kurt groaned after a moment of silence. "That came out really creepily, didn't it?"

"Just a bit." Blaine said giving a nervous little laugh. "Yeah. You know your friend really did have me a little creeped out when she threatened to kill me."

"Rachel's more like an annoying sibling than an actual friend. But don't worry, nobody's watching you. Not really. I just notice you sometimes when I'm moving around Dalton in the day. Which I'm not meant to do anyway. And nobody's going to kill you in your sleep either, we don't interfere in Bean's lives. And before you say it you interfered in my life first."

Kurt said the last part in such a high pitched rush that Blaine found himself smiling again

"So... I have snacks." He said suddenly reminding himself to be a good host.

"Oh, snacks."

Blaine pointed to the plate he had put on the table.

Kurt's mouth dropped open a little.

"Mango,your kidding me. I've only had it once." Kurt said walking up to the plate grabbing a (Kurt sized) chunk and biting into it.

"You like it?"

"It's possibly the best food ever."

Blaine smile and went to sit down on his desk chair so that he could speak to Kurt more easily.

"I am going to have to disagree with you." Blaine said breaking off a piece of the moist chocolate cake with it's chocolate cream in the middle. "Chocolate cake is the best, after Coffee of course."

"You'll get spots you know."

"I never get Spots."

Kurt frowned at him.

"Then your lucky."

"You don't have spots your skin is perfect."

"Thank you. I have a twice daily skin care routine. Still can't eat chocolate cake though."  
>"Not even once in a while?" Blaine said eating another piece of the cake and giving (what he considered to be ) a pretty persuasive moan.<p>

"Well I suppose once in like a year would be okay. If I did a full detox afterwards."

"Well let tonight be your once a year indulgence."

Kurt smiled and shrugged and walked over to the cake breaking a cream but from the middle off himself and taking a pre-cautious bite. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Oh that is gorgeous. Not in the slightest bit stale. Blaine you are evil you are going to end up making me fat."

Blaine laughed.

"No, I just don't want you missing supper because you're here keeping me company. Especially since I almost had to beg you to come."

Blaine swore that Kurt blushed slightly.

"So." He said changing the subject. "Do you want to sew?"

"That's why I was here wasn't it?"

"Well, yes, but I thought if you wanted we could always leave sewing for another day and watch a film on my laptop."

Kurt looked thoughtful.

"It is rare that I get to watch a film all the way through. It's hard to second guess when the beans are going to be watching one. And when they do it's always something with lots of explosions and very few songs."

"Well if you like musicals I do have Moulin Rouge, though you are not to repeat that to anybody." Blaine said before realizing that there was nobody that Kurt could tell.

"Moulin Rouge? What's that?"

"You've never heard of Moulin Rouge? You'll love it, it's a musical about a woman who has to work in a night club, she's a prostitute but she falls in love with a young writer and there's this count who also wants her and there's lots of music and a fake elephant and a singing moon."Blaine said his enthusiasm running out when he saw just how confused Kurt looked.

"Uh.. Guess that made very little sense."

"I'll watch it with you if you want." Kurt answered.

"We don't have to.."

"No, I like films with lots of music so I'll give it a go."

Blaine got up and put the music onto his laptop angling it so that it faced his bed.

"Ah... um.. do you want to sit on the bed?"

"Sure." Kurt said with a shrug.

Blaine approached Kurt cautiously. He saw that he had his little pack on his back but he didn't want Kurt to struggle trying to get to the bed. Would he find it offensive if he offered to carry him. He didn't want to make his new friend angry it was just that he was still learning the protocol for dealing with three inch people.

"Can I uh.. carry you?"

"Well that would be easier." Kurt conceded.

Blaine felt his heartbeat faster as he put his hand flat on the table and Kurt climbed onto his palm. It really was incredible. Kurt was a real person, Blaine had figured this out now. Kurt may be only three inches tall but he was just like any person Blaine had met, and at the same time unlike anybody Blaine had ever met. To be able to hold such a complex being in your hand was a bit nerve wrecking. Blaine didn't know what he would do if he dropped him. He managed the two steps to the bed though and placed Kurt gently down. Kurt stepped onto the soft blankets of the bed and stumbled.

"Wow, soft." Kurt said trying to right himself and then choosing just to sit down crossed legged on the bed.

"Oh, shoes." Kurt said giving Blaine an apologetic smile.

"Don;t worry about it." Blaine replied sitting carefully on the bed and pressing the play button.

Kurt did enjoy Moulin Rouge. Well, that's what Blaine thought as he kept glancing over at the wide smile on the boys face. Kurt didn't comment on the fact that he kept looking over at him even though when they both shifted to lie down and Blaine's face was mere inches from Kurt's reclining body it must have been very obvious. Kurt seemed to know a few of the songs and they both sung along laughing with each other when 'Like a Virgin' came on and they both shared a look that said 'no way am I singing that'. Through the second half of the film they barely glanced at each other both transfixed on the screen. As the closing song cam on Blaine looked over at Kurt and swore he saw some wetness on his face.

"Are you crying?"

"Who wouldn't be, that's so sad. They were in love and she died and they never got a chance to be together properly. They never got a chance to have a life together all they got was a few months and even those were filled with problems."

"I know. I cried the first time I saw it too?"

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah."

"You don't think I'm a girl for crying at a movie?"

"You are definitely not a girl Kurt."

Kurt looked up at him with a watery smile.

"Let's play a game." Blaine said.

"What game?" Kurt asked sitting up and wiping his eyes.

"Questions, for every question you answer you get to ask a question."

"Wait, I don;t won't you asking about Borrowers." Kurt said sitting up and folding his legs.

"I won't I'll just ask about you."

"And I get to ask you questions as well?"

"Yes."

"Can I go first?"

"Yeah, go on then."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No. My turn, do you have any siblings?"

"Original."

"There are no plagiarism rules in Questions."

"I have a step brother, it's kind of new. I thought it would be awkward but it's cool now. He sticks up for me when ever anybody has a go at me."

"That's cool."

"Is it my turn again?"

"Yes. Though that counts as your question so it's now my go."

"Is not!" Kurt said putting his hands on his waist and giving Blaine a (rather cute) frown.

Blaine laughed.

"Okay, it is your turn. Go on."

"Is Katy Perry your favourite singer?"

"It's a toss up between her and Lady Gaga."

"Oh Gaga is fabulous."

"My turn, How old are you?"

"It's my eighteenth summer. You?"

"Seventeen. Do you read?"

"Not often, the prints to big and the books to thick to open. I occasionally glance over something that somebody leaves open but it's frustrating that it take so much effort to flip the pages."

"I'll be your page flipper for you if you want."

"Thank you, if you ever see a copy of vogue can you borrow it for me?"

"Vogue?"

"Yes, one of the teachers likes it. It has some fabulous photo shoots. Great clothes and the make up and hair just the whole thing is amazing. I'd like to take a few of the pictures out to put on my wall."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Blaine said laughing at Kurt's enthusiasm.

"So.. my question." Kurt said in a sing song voice. "As there are other gay beans, have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Wow, getting into the personal stuff now."

"Don't avoid the question Blainey Bean."

"No. I like Gregory and he is gay but he doesn't like me. So I've never kissed a boy. Or a girl, because I have no desire to what so ever. You, I mean , I know you said there were no other Borrowers like you but..."

"I did try liking girls. I didn't know somebody like me could exist. I felt like I was a freak so I tried kissing this girl called Brit but I just didn't feel the things you're meant to feel and I just kept thinking about .. another boy."

"That sucks. I mean at least when I started realizing I like guys I had a name for it. I knew it existed and I wasn't the only one even if it sometimes felt like it. It must have been so bad for you Kurt." Blaine said feeling so much sympathy for the little man.

"It was. But you know. At least I know I'm not the only one. Even if you are a Bean."

Blaine smiled.

"Well I'm glad."

Kurt smiled and looked around.

"It's getting late. My Dad will start thinking I've been caught again. He's been so protective lately."

"I'm sorry about that."

"I don't actually mind, not any more." Kurt said smiling up at him. Those blue eyes really are beautiful Blaine thought to himself.

"When can you come again?"

"Not for a few more days, Dad will get suspicious. Perhaps Thursday."

"Don't say perhaps Kurt. Say definitely. I want to see you again."

Kurt looked up at him with a water smile.

"Definitely Thursday."

"Do you want to take some Mango for your family."

"If that's alight?"

"Help yourself. " Blaine said putting the plate on the bed. "It can be your explanation of where you've been."

Kurt packed some of the little mango squares in the netted bag he carried with him. Blaine wordlessly held his palm out for him and put him down on the floor next to his bed. Blaine knelt besides the bed not wanting Kurt to leave nut knowing he had to go.

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye Blaine." Kurt said as he walked into the shadows under Blaine's bed.

"Oh Kurt." Blaine called.

"Yeah."

"If they bully you, just remember to have courage, you're not alone. You have me now."

There was a long silence.

"Thank you Blaine." Came the quiet emotion filled reply.

* * *

><p>Reviews make me smile.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Brave Little Heart Chapter 11

Over the next two weeks Kurt had quickly become Blaine's best friend. They had only met four times but Blaine felt he had told Kurt more about his life than he had ever told another living person. And Kurt himself was opening up more so that Blaine was learning fantastic things about the borrowers and the day to day courage of the tiny man. Even the tininess was no longer problem for them, Blaine had some how just managed to get used to speaking to the doll like Kurt. In his mind Kurt was Human. I dull classes when he sat back an imagined what he and Kurt would do the next night he would imagine him full sized.

Together they watched movies or Kurt would sew as Blaine did his homework. Blaine would read chapters of his favourite books to Kurt and Kurt would tell him all about his dreams of moving to one of the liberal underground Borrower cities and opening a clothes shop and of course finding love and adopting a child that he would name after his mother Elizabeth. Blaine always listened with rapt attention.

It was a Monday; six weeks after Blaine had moved to Dalton and to days before the Reginal show choir competitions. Blaine had laid out his usual plate of small cut snacks and Kurt's sewing kit with the half finished blue sailor's shirt and Grey waistcoat. He had feed Pavarotti and for once (he was starting to have quiet the active social life what with Kurt and the Warblers and the boys who didn't go home during the weekends) finished all his homework. He put on his Ipod and flung himself back on his bed confident that Kurt would show up soon. He had listened to three or four songs when a soft voice came from close to his ear.

"What you listening to?"

He turned his head to see Kurt sat with his knees drawn up next to him on his pillow.

"Hey. Just some old eighties stuff."

Kurt gave a slight nod. He bit his lip and looked out over Blaine's room.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just.. I meet somebody like me."

Blaine sat up disturbing the sheets so that Kurt was almost knocked over.

"That's great!" He shouted excitedly. "I mean, now you know you're not the only one. And you know the two off you.. What's wrong?" Blaine asked seeing a glint of wetness on Kurt's face.

"It's... he's.. " Kurt sighed, his whole body shaking with the movement.

"Tell me." Blaine said sitting back down at the bottom of the bed facing Kurt and at a distance where he could see him perfectly.

"He's a bully, and I don't know if he's like me but.. I don't know Blaine. All this time I was treated different and this one boy Dave, he was always the one to point it out. He'd find me in the walkways and push me against the walls and call me a freak, he said I shouldn't exist and if my mother were alive she would be ashamed to see what I had become. Yesterday, I'd just had enough, so when he threw me against a wall I ran after him. There was nobody else about and I started shouting at him. I told him he was getting too big to fit through the holes in the walls and that he would spend the rest of his life under the floor board being a drain to everybody and that he'd never accomplish anything. And he.. he kissed me Blaine, but it was horrible. His fingers dug into my face and it was so forceful it almost hurt. It was horrible Blaine, that was my first kiss and it was from somebody like him."

"Oh Kurt." Blaine said softly. He'd felt a wave of something uncomfortable fill his chest as he'd listened to Kurt's story, it was horrible to think that Kurt had that first time experience taken away from him.

"It must be confusing for him though."

"Yes." Kurt said. "I mean, he says all these hateful things to me but he means them about himself too. It must be horrible, but I still can't bring myself to feel sympathy for him. Not after everything he's done. Perhaps if he weren't so horrible to me I could try to help him with it, try to get him to understand that he was just born this way... but I don't think he would listen to anything I say at the moment."

Blaine nodded slowly. He saw the tears falling down Kurt's face and the fear in him and wished, just wished that he could hug him and tell him it as all going to be alright. But he couldn't.

He carefully laid down on the bed and extended his finger to gently touch Kurt's soft face. Kurt looked up at him with his dazzling blue eyes.

"At least you now know you're not the only one Kurt. I mean if Dave is gay then some other borrowers must be too. One day you're going to meet somebody who's just perfect for you and he'll be able to see just how special you are and will love you completely."

Kurt gave a dull little laugh."Sure I will." He said sarcastically.

"I know you will." Blaine replied. "I know you will because I think you're special and if I was a borrower or you were a bean then I would be so proud to call you my boyfriend. I know one day you will meet one of your own kind who feels the exact same way and sees you just as I see you. Don't give up hope Kurt. It will happen."

Kurt gave a water smile. They didn't need to say anything more, to acknowledge Blaine's words any further would be uncomfortable for both of them. Instead Kurt just wiped his eyes and looked up at the Ipod.

"So.. Regional's coming up soon, right?"

"Yeah." Blaine said aware of the sudden shifting of attention to something more light hearted.

"I think you should practise. I shall be your audience for the night. And you'd better put on a dammed good show because I do know how to heckle."

Blaine laughed.

"Only if you sing with me."

"I won't know the words." Kurt evaded.

"You'll know this one." Blaine said getting up and changing the song on his Ipod. "It was in the film we watched last week."

He set the music to play and when the lyrics started up he sung along moving easily around the room and throwing a few glances at Kurt.

"Looking in your eyes, I see a paradise.  
>This world that I found is too good to be true.<br>Standing here beside you, I want so much to give you this love in my heart that I'm feeling for you  
>Let them say we're crazy.<br>I don't care about that.  
>Put your hand in my hand, baby, don't ever look back.<br>Let the world around us just fall apart.  
>Maybe we can make it if we're heart to heart."<p>

Kurt started singing the chorus with him. It seemed to Blaine that his high pitched voice seemed to join perfectly with his own.

"And we can build this thing together, stand in stone forever, nothing's gonna stop us now.  
>And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other.<br>Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now."

Kurt took the second Verse on his own.

"I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you, whatever it takes to stay here with you.  
>Take it too the good times, see it through the bad times.<br>Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do.  
>Let them say we're crazy."<p>

"What do they know?" Blaine said laughing and holding his hands to his chest as Kurt stood up and began to dance around the bed.

"Put your arms around me, baby, don't ever let go.  
>Let the world around us just fall apart.<br>Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart.  
>Oh, all that I need is you.<br>All that I ever need.  
>All that I want to do is hold you forever, forever and ever."<p>

Blaine fell to his knees in front of the bed and started singing directly in front of Kurt.

"And we can build this thing together, stand in stone forever, nothing's gonna stop us now.  
>And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other.<br>Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now.

And we can build this thing together, stand in stone forever, nothing's gonna stop us now.  
>And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have eachother.<br>Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now."

Kurt laughed as he collapsed on the bed out of breath. Blaine flung himself down next to him.

"That was fun." Kurt said. "I only ever get to sing with Rachel and I hardly ever do that because all she talks about is how better she is at everything than everybody else."

"And she's your best friend?" Blaine laughed.

"She was my best friend." Kurt said staring pointedly at Blaine.

"You're my best friend too Kurt. " Blaine's smile quickly faded and he sighed.

"I wish you could come to Regional's, I'm terrified of singing in front of the audience. I know that the rest of the Warblers will be there but they've all done this before. "

"I wish I could be there as well. " Kurt replied lazily. Before he knew it Blaine felt a strange sensation on his arm, a small weight and then tapping on his chest. He looked up startled and saw Kurt stood on his chest looking strangely excited and if he was completely honest a little manic.

"Okay, this is totally crazy. But what if I could go to Regional's?"

Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"Kurt, I .. I'd love you to be their but I think that would be really dangerous."

"Not if we plan it right. And I need to leave Dalton, it's time to see the world and I'm not going to do that without taking a few risks."

"Uh… okay."

* * *

><p>This was really rushed so I hope it's alright.<p>

So, can I shamelessly advetrise my new Klaine fic. It's called Half Alive, its dark and Mature and probably the complete opposite to both this fic and Kurt on Ice and when it's right but I like to experiment with differnent genres. If you also like to experiment with differnet enres check it out.


	12. Chapter 12

Brave Little Heart chapter 12

Blaine had stuffed his little camera bag with soft silky fabric so Kurt could comfortably sit in there. Blaine would just have to open the little flap so Kurt could climb out. Blaine had even cut a little hole in the bag because he was worried Kurt wouldn't be able to breath. Truth be told, he was just worried. This was risky, Kurt meant a lot to him and he did not want him to be hurt or to get lost so far from home. But Kurt was insistent and excited and it seemed when he was excited he was just an adorable ball of energy. Blaine loved to see him so happy, he could not really take that happiness away by denying Kurt his little trip. And though for Blaine it would be a little trip for Kurt it would be the second time he had ever left the Dalton school grounds. The first time he had gone further than two miles away. Blaine wanted this to go well for Kurt.

He was so nervous about taking Kurt with him that it wasn't until the night before when he went to the final Warblers meeting that he actually began afraid of singing in a competition in front of lots of people actually there to judge him. He was quiet as he sat there with the rest of the Warblers talking excitedly around him. They finalized their plans talking till nine o'clock when Wes dismissed them and told them all to go sleep.

Blaine entered his bedroom. He was anxious; it felt like his skin was crawling. All he wanted was to fed Pavarotti and crawl into bed with a film and hope to forget that tomorrow he had to face one of his fears. He took his blazer and shirt of dropping them to the floor and leaving him in his slacks. Then he turned around to feed Pavarotti.

Kurt was sat on his desk staring at him.

"Hi." He said breathlessly.

"Hi, sorry I didn't notice you. Got my mind on other things."

"That's uh.. that's okay. I just wanted to uh.. check that everything's okay for tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's the camera bag." Blaine said pointing t the bag hung around his desk. "Are you sure you're going to be safe in it?"

"I'm sure."

"Do you want to try it out?"

"No I.. I'm just going to go."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked bending down next to his desk. "You look a little flushed, are you ill."

Kurt's cheeks reddened even more.

"No I'm fine."

Blaine shrugged and sat down on his bed.

"You sure you don't want to stay here and watch a movie with me?"

"No. I've got things I have to do."

"Okay then, tomorrow at nine then."

"Yeah." Kurt said swinging his little grapple hook around the edge of the chair and dropping the string to the floor before smoothly sliding down it in his practised manner.

"Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt."

"Hey, thanks for doing this to me. It means a lot to me."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>It was ten past nine and Kurt still hadn't shown up. In ten minutes Wes would come banging on his door and telling him it was time to go. Blaine stopped pacing around the floor and threw himself down in his chair. Pavarotti tilted his head and tweeted.<p>

"Where is he Pav? I don't know what to do. I mean it's not like I can just txt him but I can't leave without him he was so excited."

Blaine let his head drop to his hands. Time was ticking away and he still didn't know what to do. There were so many reasons to be anxious and nervous today this was just adding another to the list.

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned when he heard the familiar and sweet voice.

"Kurt!" He shouted dropping to his knees in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late." Kurt panted. "It was hard to get away from my Dad, he's a carpenter and somebody broke a lift this morning he wanted me to help him. I managed to convince him to get Finn to do it instead."

"Lift? Never mind." Blaine said, now was not the time to get into the complexities of Borrower mechanics. He jumped up and grabbed the bag.

"I've got some cereal bars and some water so if you get in we'll be good to go." Blaine said holding the bag open for Kurt.

"Last time to back out."

Kurt smiled.

"The amount you are worrying about me is really quite sweet."

"Yeah well, I don't want to be responsible for any freak accident."

"I'm tougher than I look."

"I know." Blaine smiled.

Kurt grabbed hold of the top of the camera bag and tried to pull himself up.

"Do you want a hand up?" Blaine said placing his hand on the floor. Kurt got up on top his hand and he lifted it slightly and Kurt awkwardly climbed into the bag.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I mean it's a bit weird being swaddled in lycra but it's oaky."

Blaine reached down to close the bag.

"You sure you're okay with this?"

"For the last time yes."

Blaine closed the flap making sure that it was loose and that it had a large gap around it so Kurt could definitely breath and so that he could get it open if he needed to.

Blaine carefully lifted the bag up by its handle. Even being careful the way that it was swaying made him feel kind of nauseous. He put the long strap of the bag over his shoulder and slide the little grasp at the back of the bag into his trouser pocket so that it would be more secure. He opened the flap and looked down at Kurt. He was bent down and his arms were wide bracing himself against the sides of the soft bag.

"You okay?"

"I think I lost my stomach somewhere but I'm okay. This is a really weird angle to look at you."

"Yeah, brings a new meaning to the phrase joined at the hip."

There was a knock on the door. He gave a nervous smile to Kurt who gave him the thumbs up. He closed the flap and opened the door to see Wes stood there.

"Ready to go."

"Ready."

* * *

><p>Blaine had sat at the back of the bus away from the other boys. They seemed to respect that he wanted to be left alone. He didn't, he just kept opening the camera bag at his hip and checking Kurt was alright. They couldn't talk to each other but they kept sharing little smiles, Kurt excited Blaine nervous.<p>

Blaine managed to creep away from the Warblers when they weren't looking. The school they were in was called Mayflower state. It was a large public school with a small under funded glee club. They did however have quiet a good stage. Blaine found his way to the back of the stage as the audience was pilling in and found a dark little corner.

"Hold on Kurt." He said just before unhooking the camera bag and placing it on the floor. He opened the flap and looked down at the excited flushed Kurt.

"It's okay to talk."

"Oh my God are we actually here?"

"Yes, Mayflower High, east Lima. You're fifty miles from Dalton."

"Fifty miles, wow, how far is that in Dalton grand halls?"

"Thousands." Blaine laughed.

"Can I get out?"

"Sure, hold on." Blaine tilted the bag forwards until Kurt could climb out on hands and knees. It wasn't exactly graceful but it was the best way to ensure he didn't get hurt. Kurt stood up and looked around mouth wide open. Blaine tried to imagine what it was like for him, to live in one building and to never see outside of it. All he knew was Dalton, okay not the Dalton that Blaine knew but still, he knew every inch of the place and nowhere else. It must be suffocating and now he was free. Blaine couldn't help a wide smile spread across his face.

"I have to get back before they start to look for me." Blaine said. "But there is a canteen here and they have a home ec room."

"What's that?"

"A room where they teach sewing."

Kurt's mouth widened slightly.

"Oh my god, I'm going to have so much fun."

"Just stay safe."

"Thanks Dad."

Blaine tried to frown at him but it didn't quiet work.

"When are you on?" Kurt asked.

"In about forty minutes."

"I'll be watching."

"Thanks Kurt, and remember you have to be back here by one thirty no later. The bus leaves at two but I am not risking loosing you."

"Blaine, we need you." Wes shouted.

Blaine turned and looked across at where Wes was standing across the other side of the strange.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh tying my shoes. Why do you need me?"

Wes sighed, Blaine noticed for the first time that he actually looked stressed. Wes despite being a little bossy was actually a very relaxed kind of person. Something was wrong. He looked down at Kurt who waved goodbye and then he followed Wes silently out of the auditorium and into the car park at back.

It took Blaine a moment to figure out what was going on. At first all he saw was the ambulance and the Warblers gathered around but as he stopped closer he saw two paramedics knelt down next to Carl their main singer. Carl's face was twisted in pain; the paramedic seemed to be looking at Carl's ankle.

"What the hell?" Blaine asked shocked as he stepped forwards the other Warblers clearing a path for him.

"It's definitely broken." The paramedic said looking up at Wes and Nick. "Let's get you to the hospital."

She said looking back down to Carl.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"Carl tripped. " Nick answered.

"Tripped?"Blaine asked dumbly still trying to take in what had happened.

"Yes, he came out here for a bit of air and missed one of the steps and fell funnily."

"Oh god. Carl, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Blaine asked placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Just as long as nobody makes any break a leg jokes." Carl said groaning slightly. He was helped up by the two paramedics and helped over to the ambulance.

"Hey Blaine you'll do fine." Carl said shouted as he sat in the ambulance.

"What does he mean?" Blaine asked Wes as the door to the ambulance closed and everybody shouted there best wishes and promises to go see him in the hospital.

"You'll going to have to take his place; you're the only one who has the same natural range. And you know the songs off by heart."

Blaine felt like his heart had stopped. He opened his mouth several times before he choked out some words."

"Wes YOU all know the words.."

"Blaine, we need you." Wes said clapping him on the shoulder. As far as motivational speeches went it sucked and just made Blaine panic more, they needed him and he knew he was going to let them all down. The first time he had a group of friends and come the end of the day they would hate him. He knew it was too good to last.

"Oh god, I can't..."

"You can. And we're all here to support you, if you drop any notes we'll just pick them up."

Wes clapped him on the arm again before turning and leaving him stood there stunned. After a few seconds Blaine suddenly realized what he wanted to do. He ran back into the school and to the back of the stage where the first performers were starting to get ready. Kurt couldn't have got to far in ten minutes so where would he go. He may not know his way around but apparently Borrowers had strange skills for finding things.

He couldn't have gone to the home ec room or the canteen and get back in time to see Blaine perform so he would probably leave those for afterwards. Where would Kurt be drawn to that was here behind the stage?

The Wardrobe.

He turned to one of the performers.

"Hey you're not meant to be back here."

"I know, you go here right?"

"Yeah."

"Where's the wardrobe?"

"Wardrobe?"

"Yeah, where they keep all the costumes for school plays."

"Its the third door on your left." The boy said pointing.

Blaine thanked him and ran down the corridor he had been pointed to. He opened the door and looked around, there were racks and racks of different costumes.

"Kurt Kurt!" Blaine shouted desperately.

"Down here." Kurt said stepping out from behind long draping medieval gown. Blaine sunk to the floor ignoring the fact that there was a roll of black velvet peaking out from the top of his backpack.

" Blaine?" Kurt said looking at him confused though honestly who else would be looking for him. "Is it time already? Break a leg out there?"

"I would but Carl has already broken an ankle so it would be a bit unoriginal."

"What?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Sorry. I just.. Carl's at hospital and Wes wants me to take his place as lead singer."

"Oh. Is Carl going to be alright?"

"Yes. But Kurt, I can't do it."

"Of course you can." Kurt walked over and places his hands on Blaine's knee. The little touch reassured him. Some how If Kurt thought he could do it then he could do it.

"Just have courage Blaine. You're going to be fine. You're fantastic."

Blaine took a deep breath.

"Hey, just think, in one hour you're going to be finished and you would have performed in front of a crowd. You'll be so proud of yourself and I'll be proud of you too. You know I'll be here cheering for you."

"BLAINE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Blaine heard Wes and Nick shouting together from somewhere outside the room.

"Coming." Blaine shouted.

"Thanks Kirk. I'll see you afterward."

"You'll be fine Blaine." Kurt reassured him again.

Blaine smiled at him and got up to go find Nick and Wes. As he opened the door they turned to look at him looking surprised.

"Blaine what were you doing in there?" Nick asked.

"I was meditating." Blaine quickly lied. "You know to get rid of the nerves."  
>"Oh, did it work?"<p>

"Yeah." Blaine smiled thinking about Kurt touching his knee. "Yeah it really did."

They went and took there seats together watching the first performance and then it was their go. Blaine filed down the aisles with them to the back of the stage and took the position Carl had taken during the rehearsals. The lights went dark and then the curtains opened.

They started humming together but then the big almost blinding white light was directly on him. He stood forwards and opened his mouth to sing. Performing was scary but instead of looking out at the crowd and seeing all the faces he just saw his desk with Kurt stood on it and he danced and sung like he would if it was just the two of them, without embarrassment and with complete freedom. After the first few lines his fear disappeared and he started grinning and dancing with the others. His heart was still beating hard in his ears and his fingers were still shaking but he was going to do this his way. He was going to make them all proud of him. He would keep the life he had made at Dalton, the friends, the happiness and of course Kurt.

Then they were finished and he was sweating and trembling and most likely about to loose his lunch but people were clapping. They were standing up and clapping and that was good wasn't it? It wasn't bad at least. He bowed and followed the others off the stage. The minute they were out of view he was grabbed. He felt a moment of panic before he heard the voices around him.

"That was brilliant."

"The best performance we've ever done."

"Blaine, I'm sorry to say this but I think Carl's going to have to share the limelight form now on that was awesome."

Hands were clapping at his back and people were pulling him in for hugs and it felt great. He hadn't disappointed anybody. He hadn't made a fool of himself. He had done it, he had performed in front of loads of people. The Warbler guys were happy with him, they might even come last. He felt happy, happy and excited and a little exhausted.

Wes handed him a bottle of water and he thanked him.

"Give him some room guys."

They all backed away when Wes used that tone.

"You did really well Blaine." Wes told him. "Come on guys lets go and watch the last team."

Blaine couldn't concentrate on the other team or the speeches and games that they were involved in as they waited the designated hour for the judge to come in. All he wanted to do was find Kurt. To tell him how happy he was and to hear about his day. He was also nervous, very nervous. He was pleased when the hour was finally up and all the teams joined each other and the main judge on the stage.

"Third Place, Oral beats."

They clapped the other team. Blaine couldn't help thinking, wow second base, not bad.  
>"And the winner, who will be going to perform at the national show choir competition in New York is ... the Warblers."<br>Blaine stood stock still. His mouth dropped open. People were clapping him on the back again and Wes was speaking, thanking the judges and then he was in front of him.

"You deserve this Blaine." Wes said.

Blaine looked down. The big trophy was being pushed into his hands and he suddenly woke up. He grinned and held the trophy up in the air. People were cheering them. Nationals, New York? It was all too much.

"We're celebrating tonight." Logan laughed hugging him tightly.

He was led of stage but he was so shocked he could barely tell what was happening until he was out in the air and the bus came into view.

"Wait." He shouted. Several puzzled faces turned to look at him.

" Wait, we want to go celebrate Blaine?"

"It's okay, I just forgot my camera."

Blaine ran inside back to where he had left his camera case. Kurt was not there.

"Blaine, Blaine, psst Blaine!"

Blaine started to look around. He could hear him but he couldn't see him.

"Down here."

Oh right, he had forgotten the size distance. He dropped down to his hands and knees and looked around. Kurt walked out in front of his face. He smiled widely at him.

"Is it safe?"

Blaine looked around.

"Yes, but if the guys see me on the floor again they're going to think I'm really weird."

"After that performance they're not going to care. It was amazing Blaine. I wish I could sing on a stage like that Was it exciting?"

"Yeah, it was, You were right Kurt I feel great."

Kurt was smiling so widely at him he had the suddenly wished he could hug him. But he couldn't, it would hurt him instead he just smiled at him.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, the whole days been amazing Blaine. Seeing you sing was the best part though."

"Promise me you'll tell me all about it later."

"I promise."  
>"Good, sorry to rush you but uh.. "He pointed to the camera case.<p>

"It's okay." Kurt said climbing in. "I suppose i've got to get home before Dad panics."

"Yeah, I'm meant to party."

"Talk about our days tomorrow morning?"

"You bet Kurt. Thank you so much. I couldn't do it without you."


	13. Chapter 13

Brave Little Heart Chapter 13

"Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Blaine swallowed as much as he could and then stated to cough and the warm beer gushed down his red jumper.

Thad and Logan bust out laughing.

"Take it easy Blaine." Wes shouted.

"He's the man of the hour, let him enjoy it." Nick chided him.

Blaine just threw his arms out.

"I love this song." He shouted. "Logan dance with me." Blaine said putting his arm around his shoulder and laughing. Logan laughed and clapped his hand against Blaine's chest.

"No mate, I doubt in this state either of us will be able to stand up."

"Let's not stand up then." Blaine whispered into his ear. "We can lie together and look up at the stars."

"We're inside."

"Then let's make our own stars."

"What?"

"Wow, wow, wow." Wes said bumping into Blaine and dragging him away from Logan. "Sorry Logan, I've seen this look, it's the about to throw up look."

"I'll just let you look after that then." Logan said stepping away with a worried look in his eyes.

"Come on Blaine." Wes said dragging Blaine through the crowd of partiers at Wes house.

"I'm not going to throw up." Blaine moaned. Though the room did seem to be spinning slightly and ow that made his head hurt. Where was Wes taking him?

"Come on, lets get you to bed."

"Nah, PARTY TGIF!"

Blaine tripped over the first stair and decided to climb up on his hands and knees. Wes put a steadying hand on his back. Wes's floor was really clean he must have a hover with all the nozzles.

"Here we go." Wes said opening a door and dropping Blaine onto a bed (well not really dropped just took away his hands but Blaine couldn't stand upright without them).

"Why am I here?" Blaine said looking around but not bothering to move.

"You need to sleep it off."

"I want to party."

"Yes." Wes said slowly sitting down next to him. "But I got the feeling you weren't ready to be outed yet and you were kind of hitting on Logan."

"I like Logan, blue eyes, like Kurt's. Not quiet as petty."

"Whose Kurt?"

"He's my best friend. Do you want to know a secret?"

Wes nodded slowly.

"He's really really small." Blaine said looking at his fingers and trying to show with his fingers Kurt's size.

Wes laughed.

"Remind me never to shower next to you." He clapped Blaine on the shoulder. "Sleep well Blaine. We'll talk in the morning. You did really well today."

"Thannnkkks, I'm not tired." Blaine said.

As Wes closed the door he heard the unmistakable sound of a snore.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt terrible when he woke up. It wasn't the blinding headache or the sickness. It was more an emotional terribleness. He had almost let Wes know about the existence of Kurt. He was sure that Wes hadn't understood what he had said but he had still come close. Blaine swore he would never drink again.<p>

Then there was the other thing. He had flirted with Logan. And Wes's words 'you don't want to be outed yet'. The thing was, he did want to be outed. Yesterday had been brilliant. The Wablers had won Reginals with him as the lead singer. They would be going to nationals in New York. The party had been amazing, but there had been a shadow over all of it. These people who were supposed to be his friends could just as easily be his bullies. He would never know until he came out of the closet. He had always thought that nobody knowing would make him happy but he was stating to see that lying to himself was almost as uncomfortable as the bullying. He had to be himself. Come what may.

* * *

><p>"And then there was these thing's called potato tots, they looked disgusting. The pasta with pesto salad was lovely I wish it was possible for me to take some with me. Oh did I tell you about the tulle, horrible stuff I don't know why anybody would ever wear it. But I have enough supplies to make myself a velvet jacket and Rachel a new skirt and I'm even going to make a jumper for my Dad out of this lovely fleecy material. Why would anybody want to dress like sheep? Oh and I passed the art room... Blaine? Blaine is there something wrong?"<p>

Blaine had been trying to listen, he really had. Kurt's need to talk over every moment of his trip was kind of sweet. He was so excited, it was like it was the only thing that had ever happened in his life. But Blaine wasn't really able to concentrate. The same thing just kept going round in his mind over and over again.

"Sorry Kurt, I was listening."

"Hey that's okay." Kurt said laying his hand on Blaine's arm.

He couldn't feel it because of the thickness of his jumper but it was still nice to know Kurt was near him.

"What's wrong?"

Blaine sighed and hid his head in his arms.

"It feels so wrong Kurt. It feels like I'm not being myself."

"What does?" There was a note of panic in Kurt's voice.

"At my other school when I was out of the closet and being bullied I wished I was invisible again. But here.. being in the closet again, I may have friends but I feel like I've taken a step backwards. Like I'm not being myself."

Kurt nodded slightly.

"I do know how horrible that feels. I did date a girl remember?" Kurt gave a sarcastic laugh. "Blaine, I think you are amazing. I think that if people got to know the real you, they would love you."

Blaine could not stop looking at Kurt's shining eyes as he spoke.

"But I know some people might not bother to get to know you. " Kurt sighed. "You have to decide whether you want to take the risk it yourself. But know that I will always be your friend."

"I think I'm going to do it. I think I have to do it. This is me. I'm gay, if they can't handle that then they'll have to deal."

Kurt smiled up at him and it was as if he had made the right choice, that everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>Blaine's mouth felt dry. It was Monday and all day he had been both waiting for and dreading Warbler's meeting. Why? Because it was time to come out to his new friends. He would have to wait to see if they would be his friends afterwards. He had told Wes what he was planning to do so as all the Warblers filled in Blaine went to stand at the front of the room next to the councils desk.<p>

"Right, before we begin Warbler Blaine had something he wanted to say to us. Warbler Blaine, you have the floor."

Blaine stood up. His hands trembled. He tried to imagine that Kurt was stood behind the heating grate halfway up the wall but he knew that he was helping his father today and he would not be seeing him till late at night. He opened his mouth and found nothing came out. He took a deep breath and stared down at the floor. There seemed to be some little pencils marks scrawled across the varnish. He squinted.

'Good luck B.B."

Blaine smiled.

"Umm.. Warbler Blaine." Wes said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Blaine said looking up around the faces of the curious Warblers. He could do this.

"I am glad that over the last month I have grown to call you all friends. But it doesn't feel right, because I haven't been honest with you. I.. I want to be myself and if you cant accept me as that then that will have to be fine."

"We will accept you Blaine." Wes interrupted. "Everybody at Dalton gets treated the same no matter who they are."

There were several nods of agreement.

"I left my last school due to bullying. I was bullied because ... because I'm gay." Blaine took a deep breath and looked around as his friends took in the information. They all looked like they were waiting for him to say something else. He rubbed his hand nervously over his curls.

"That's all I wanted to say."

"Thank you for sharing with us Blaine." Wes said.

Then, surprisingly, there was applause. The Warblers were clapping him. Blaine looked around shocked and saw Wes indicating to him that he should take his seat. Blaine did so sitting between Thad (ankle wrapped in a cast) and Rich. They clapped him on his shoulders as he sat down, they were smiling at him.

"Guess that explains why you don't think Angelina Jolies hot." Thad said laughing.

"There's no reason to be nervous Blaine." Rich said. "Unless you haven't noticed you are not the only gay Guy at Dalton. We don't bully, we accept."

"You are a great asset to our team Blaine. And we all accept you ass you are." Nick said.

"Here here." All the boys shouted.

Logan leaned over to him.

"Blaien man, I think you're awesome, but just to let you know. I am straight."

Blaine tensed.

"Don't worry about it though." Logan said quickly. "It's flattering."

Wes banged his gavel against the desk.

"Onto business. I don't know if you noticed but we had a new student join Dalton today, Junior year. He transferred from Paris."

There was an excited whisper.

"And, despite it being his first day he came to me and asked me to let him try out for the Warblers. So, singing sex bomb, I would like you all to welcome Sebastian Symth."

The double doors opened at the introduction and a tall slimish boy with a toothy smile and short spiked hair walked in. He looked over at Blaine and winked.

"Hi, boys. I'm going to show you guys how we like to do things in Paris."

* * *

><p>Not so happy with this chapter.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay. Broken laptop. Here we go then.

Brave Little Heart chapter 14

"HEY! Blaine right?"

Blaine turned at the sound of an unfamiliar voice shouting at him. Sebastian the new member to the Warblers was walking up behind him. Blaine slowed his pace so that Sebastian could come and walk side by side with him.

"Hi Sebastian, how are you settling in?"

"Well, It's nothing like Paris but I'm sure I could get used to it."

Blaine smiled slightly.

"You were in Paris?"

"Yeah, boarding school. The past three years. Have you ever been?"

Blaine shook his head slightly.

"You'd like it. So.. "

The tone of his voice made Blaine stop and turn to look at him.

"I overheard you come out of the closet yesterday."

Blaine tensed, there was something a little off about the wide smile Sebastian was giving him.

"And as you're new in the ways of the gays I thought I would .. offer you my services."

Blaine was confused for a moment and then he figured out what Sebastian was saying and gave a small relived laugh.

"Oh, you're gay too?"

"Uh.. yeah. And as I was saying.." Sebastian placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "If you ever need an initiation I would be more than willing."

Blaine did not understand what exactly Sebastian meant by initiation but he didn't want to ask just in case he was being oblivious about something obvious. It seemed Sebastian was being nice and he was glad that there was another gay warbler. Yes he had Kurt but they only saw each other in the evenings. Plus he and Sebastian could look out for each other, though the Warblers seemed accepting he was still expecting to be cornered by some secretly homophobic classmates.

"Oh uh.. thanks."

"You'll think about it?"

"Uh.. yeah." Blaine said. He would look up what Sebastian meant later.

"Cool. Hope it's a yes. See you around sexy."

Sebastian winked as he walked away leaving Blaine feeling as if he had missed something.

* * *

><p>Blaine was looking over his movies when he heard the small sniffle from behind him. He had leant where to look now and so his eyes went immediately to Kurt who stood on the floor by his bed.<p>

"Hi Kurt. I was wondering if you'd make it tonight. What do you think Tangled or Mulan? I have to admit the 'I'll make a man out of you song' always makes me laugh. "

When there was no answer Blaine turned back around. He looked a little closer at Kurt. There was something slightly off but Blaine couldn't quiet see what until he laid down flat on his stomach in front of him. Kurt looked tired, his clothes were winkled and his hair was flat and lacked its usual styling.

"Kurt?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. "

"You're not are you?"

Kurt sighed.

"That boy, the one I told you about."

"What's he done?"

Blaine asked immediately panicking.

"He's just been pushing me into walls and threatening me. He says if I tell anybody about him he'll kill me."

Blaine didn't know what to say. He hated that his friend had to go through this but he did not know what he could do.

"I don't actually think he'll hurt me I think he's just trying to scare me."

"You can stay here with me if you want Kurt. But I don't know how much safer it would be, I mean you all know your ways around Dalton don't you?"

Kurt nodded slowly.

"It's nice of you to offer but I'll be alright. My brother and his friends know that he's bullying me. They don't know why but they are watching out for me."

"But they can't be there all the time." Blaine said remembering how he and Greg had always tried to be there for each other but had still got beaten up occasionally. "And it's not just physical pain."

Kurt turned away but Blaine could still see the tears run down his face. They stayed in uncomfortable silence for a moment. Blaine felt powerless to help and it was obvious Kurt didn't want to let him know how much it was affecting him.

"Hey. I've been there. I know what it's like. You ever need to talk or a place to crash I'm here for you." Blaine said standing up.

"How about some chocolate?"

Kurt shook his head wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Popcorn?" Blaine said with a mischievous grin.

Kurt gave a small laugh.

"Okay, how can I resist."

"Think about which movie you want, totally your pick, it doesn't have to be Tangled or Mulan. I'll even go pick some more up from Jeff next door. You would not believe the collection of shoot um up's he's got though lately he's all in to romances because he wants his girlfriend to think he's sensitive." Blaine said heading out the door.

"Romance sounds good." Kurt said.

Blaine turned slightly to smile at him.

"Are you a romantic Kurt?" He laughed.

"I just need to believe there are some good things in the world today."

Blaine nodded.

He rushed around as he microwaved sugary popcorn and poured coke into a glass. When he got back to his room he would transfer some to the little thimble he had got as a cup for Kurt. Then he knocked on Jeff's door.

Jeff smiled as he opened it. He looked at the popcorn and sighed.

"Blaine I would love to have a movie night with you but my Latin homework is trying to kill me."

Blaine looked down at the bag of popcorn and decided to go with Jeff's assumption.

"Is that actually possible?"

"Well it did kill the Romans." Jeff sighed turning around and leaving his door open for Blaine to follow him.

"I'm guessing you also need to read up on your history a bit."

Jeff laughed.

"Yeah probably."

"So.. if you're not available to watch movies with me then can I borrow a movie please?" Blaine asked giving his best cheeky smile.

Jeff laughed again and pointed to the shelves of D.V.D's, even though there was not a single book or ornament in the room the shelves were still not big enough and there were piles and piles of movies on the floor. Blaine looked at it and let out a deep breath. It would take ages to find a film for Kurt.

"What film did you want to watch?" Jeff asked noticing Blaine's look of resignation.

"Something romantic."

"You wanted to watch something romantic with me?" Jeff asked confused.

Blaine couldn't help a slight awkward laugh.

"Uh.. no.. I wanted to watch a zombie movie with you. I want to watch a romantic film on my own."

Jeff gave him a odd look.

"Uh.. are you feeling alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like… not lonely.. or frustrated?"

"What? No. I just want to watch a romantic movie. What just because I'm a guy I'm not allowed to watch romances?"

Jeff raised his hands in the air.

"Alright, alright, I was just checking. What's your flavor?"

"Flavor?"

"Which actor do you think is hot?" Jeff asked bending down by his movie collection.

"Um.."

"No need to be shy."

"I'm not.. look just give me something your girlfriend likes."

"Okaaayy then. How about Titanic?"

"Fantastic."

Blaine said enthusiastically. Nice costumes, girl yearning to be free, sexy romance. Kurt would love it. He grabbed the offered movie of Jeff and rushed out the room.

"Hey!"

"I'll give it back tomorrow. Thanks Jeff, good luck with the homework."

Kurt was lying on Blaine's bed when he came back in.

"Hey, sorry I took so long."

Kurt flipped back onto his stomach.

"I got Titanic."

"What's titanic?"

"It's a romance. About a big ship."

"Like on the sea?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Kurt said.

Blaine put the movie on and filled Kurt's thimble with coke and threw him a piece of popcorn. Kurt started nibbling it immediately.

Kurt loved the movie. He smiled and laughed at all the cute moments and they rated Leonardo DiCaprio hotness. Blaine gave him a 9 because his blue eyes reminded him slightly of Kurt's but they weren't as warm. Kurt gave him a 7 because he said he preferred his men a little darker and with a jaw line you could nibble. Blaine had snorted into his coke, he had never expected such a risky statement from Kurt's lips.

Towards the end of the movie as large gushes of water headed down the corridor towards Rose and Jake. Kurt gasped eyes transfixed on the screen as his hand shot out and grabbed Blaine's little finger. It stayed there holding on tightly to the end of the movie. As the music came on Kurt seemed to notice and that warm pressure was suddenly gone. There was an awkward moment of silence which Blaine broke.

"I bet this song would sound fantastic in your voice."

"It would. But not tonight." Kurt said.

Blaine sighed and laid back on the bed.

"What next? Another movie?"

Kurt gave a small carefree laugh. It made Blaine's heart flutter lightly. He told himself it was because he was glad his friend was relaxed and happy once more.

"Blaine, you've yawned like twenty times in the last hour."

"I'm not sleepy." Blaine said yawning again and cuddling into his pillow.

"Goodnight Blaine." He felt a light touch to his cheek but was too tired to think anything of it.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sat in his room. Except it was not Kurt the borrower. This was a human Kurt, a tall Kurt. Actually as he walked closer he was a little taller than Blaine. Blaine could not stop staring at him. It was Kurt as he saw him every other day fabulously dressed and groomed but there were details he had never noticed before. The slimness of his body and the broadness of his shoulders and wow he could make out well defined muscles under that shirt. And those eyes the bright blue pinpricks were wide and beautiful and seemed to change color as he moved in and out of the shadows. The hair looked infinitely soft, the curve pinkness of his lip infinitely delicious.<p>

Then he was stood right next to him, his body only inches away and Blaine could not breathe nor could het take his eyes away. Kurt stroked the line of his jaw with the back of his hand and then leaned close. Blaine closed his eyes just as their lips meet. A thrill travelled all the way through his body. Kurt's lips were soft and teasing as he moved over his own taking his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking slightly before pulling away. Except he didn't really pull away he just stopped kissing him, his hard firm body was kept pressed up against Blaine. His fingers reached up the back of his neck and tangled in his curls.  
>He whispered in his ear.<p>

"I've wanted to do that so badly for so long."

Blaine jolted awake.

* * *

><p>Be sure to review.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine laid awake for the rest of the night. His mind ran in consecutive circles creating questions but not answers. Kurt was at the centre of each circle. He was fantastic. His mind had shown that he also found him attractive and to see him at full size highlighted all the beautiful features Blaine had been noticing without noticing. Kurt was easy to talk to, talented and resourceful and they were similar enough to enjoy time spent together with films and song but different enough for it never to be boring. But he was not Human. There was nothing Blaine could do. Could he be happy with Kurt? As a boyfriend? A boyfriend he could not touch or kiss? He doubted he was strong enough for it and Kurt deserved so much more than that. It was a mute question anyway. Kurt didn't feel that way for him.

* * *

><p>Blaine needed to talk. His problem with Kurt was dancing around in his head and he just wanted to talk to somebody about it. Except there was only one other person who knew about the burrowers so would understand his problem, something told him the Librarian might not be too open for having long discussions about his gay crush on a member of another species.<p>

By lunchtime he was desperate enough to try. He ate lunch quickly ignoring most of the conversation going on around him then rushed to the library. He almost cursed out loud when he found it busy. There must have been course work due in later that day. At his previous school the library was always empty. He walked around looking for the Liberian. He had to wonder if she was out for lunch because it seemed she was no where to be found. He opened the door of the single silent study room at the back of the library peering in to find it empty.

"Hello Mr. Anderson." A loud voice said behind him. He jumped at the suddenness of it.

"How do you walk without making any noise?" Blaine said as he turned to face the diminutive but strict looking Librarian.

"You are looking for something." She replied ignoring his question.

"Yes... Well .. you actually."

"No, you are looking for answers."

"How did you know?"

"Most people who frequent libraries are looking for answers."

"I've made a mistake, already.." Blaine huffed breathless from his sudden shock.

"They are safe?" She barked suddenly looking fearsome.

"Yes."

"They are secret?"

"Yes."

She visibly relaxed as he answered.

"Spit it out."  
>Blaine hesitated, now he was here he really couldn't talk to her about his crush. He felt to.. intimidated.<p>

"Why do they look so much like us?" He sighed. After all if Kurt did not look like a Human whilst not being a Human then there would not be a problem. If he was purple or furry then Blaine would not feel this way.

"It is just the way it is."

Her eyes narrowed and she looked Blaine up and down as if she were looking straight into his mind.

"You like him?"

Blaine's mouth dropped open. How had she known? Was it that obvious?

"Yes." Blaine admitted. "But what does it matter." He added sadly.

"Love always matters and it always changes everything." The Librarian turned on her small heels and walked away without another word.

Blaine left the library his mind so completely filled with Kurt and how weird the Liberian was that he didn't notice Sebastian stood there until he almost walked into him.

"Hey watch out." Sebastian laughed holding his hands out in front of him. "Not that I would mind having you on top of me but I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Blaine shook his head and put on his fake wide smile.

"Oh sorry Sebastian, just a little distracted I guess."

"Thinking of anybody in particular?"

"Ah No." Blaine said rubbing his hand over the back of his head. Sebastian watched him with a wide grin.

"So uh.. Blaine." He said placing his hand on his upper arm. "Are you going home this weekend?"

"No, um.. I don't bother going back home very often. Too much homework and stuff..." Blaine babbled

"Ohhhkay. Well, if your homework isn't keeping you too bust on say Saturday night maybe we can go out for some drinks. I've got some fake I.D.'s and I know a nice little bar."

"Oh.. " Blaine thought about . He really didn't want to get into trouble for being caught with a fake I.D. but he also didn't want to be seen as a coward by the Warblers and he did need a little distraction from his problem.

"Uh Yeah, sounds great."

"Fantastic. I'll pick you up at about eight."

Sebastian winked at him as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, Earth to Blaine."<p>

Blaine looked away from the computer. Kurt had been in his room for the past half and hour, it had been planned before his dream. For the last thirty minutes Blaine had tried to avoid looking directly at Kurt. He did not want to see those startling blue eyes looking at him. He just did not know how to act so he had said that he had to do something on the computer and that Kurt should feel free to get on with his sewing as he worked. Blaine had tried to listen to Kurt telling him about his latest designs but his mind kept drifting.

"Oh, sorry you were saying?"

Blaine glanced at Kurt who was giving him a strange look.

"You're acting a little strange. Is there anything the matter?"

"Uh... no.. I.." Blaine wondered if there was a way he could tell Kurt how he felt, but it was too soon. Instead he decided to tell Kurt about Sebastian. He had been wanting to mention him a few days ago but with all the trouble Kurt had been having with his bully Blaine hadn't want to draw any focus away from that.

"I uh.. there's a new guy in the Warblers."

"Really? Is he any good?"

"Yeah, different, but um.. he's gay."

"Oh."Kurt said with a little too much enthusiasm after a long moment.

"I uh no you're having trouble with the one other gay guy in your community so..."

"No, it's aright. Tell me about him. Is he uh.. hot?" Kurt said. There was a catch in his voice so Blaine knew he was upset because it reminded him of the bully. He decided to keep it brief.

"Uh.. he's not unattractive, but not really my type." The fact that his type was blue eyed pale skinned and silky brown haired three inch tall men he didn't mention.

"You.. you have a type? I mean .." Kurt gave a forced little laugh. "It's not like you had much of a chance to date anybody and discover your type."

Blaine gave an awkward laugh too.

"Yeah, not many out gay teens in Ohio."

"Try being a burrower."

"I would if I could."

* * *

><p>It was a sunny and warm day so Blaine had decided to take his homework outside. He carried Pavarotti's cage out to under a tree so that he could enjoy the nice soft breeze and sun as well. Then he stretched out onto his stomach and read through the required chapter for history.<p>

"Hey."

Blaine looked up shielding his eyes with his hand; Wes was stood looking down at him.

"Hey Wes, beautiful day isn't it? Please tell me your not going to put on an emergency Warbler meeting?"

Wes laughed and sat down next to Blaine.

"No, just enjoying the weather like you."

Wes splayed his hands out on the grass beside him closed his eyes and leaned his head back so that his face would catch the full extent of the sun's rays.

"So I hear you've got a date with Sebastian."

It was like c old bucket of water had just been thrown over Blaine's head. He sat upright and stared at Wes who seemed completely oblivious to his state. He opened and closed his mouth several times.

"A date?"

Wes opened one of his eyes and looked at Blaine.

"Am I wrong?"

Blaine already knew the answer, he just hadn't expected it. He didn't expect anybody t be asking him on a date, he thought the way that Sebastian winked at him and touched him as he talked was just being friendly but now it was clear to him it was more than friendly.

"I thought it was a Warbler thing." Blaine whispered.

"Oh... not good." Wes turned to face him eyes full of sympathy.

"I've never been asked on a date. I didn't know what it looked like, I wasn't expecting it. AHHH!" Blaine dug the heels of his hands into his eyes and threw himself backwards onto the grass.

"So... you don't like him?"

"His alright." Blaine groaned.

"Well don't seem to enthusiastic about it."

Blaine took his hands away from his eyes and stared up at Wes. He had mucked up more than he thought he would and it spelled disaster, he had meet some wonderful friends who all seemed to accept him for what he was and now he was going to show them that what he was was an idiot. Kurt was just so big in his mind that it was like he was blind to everything else. He needed to talk to somebody and not the very strange Librarian.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Wes seemed to consider it for a moment.

"As long as you weren't planning on murdering anybody then yeah, I can keep a secret."

"There is somebody I like, but... he's not like me."

Wes stared out across the field. It took him a long time to answer.

"Blaine, I know that it must be tough at times. But he was born the way he is just as you were born the way you are. It sucks but you can't change it."

"Yeah." Blaine answered sadly. "It's just how it is."

They kept each other silent for a few minutes as Blaine absorbed the answer and came up with his next question.

"What do I do about Sebastian?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"Do you think I can go on a date with him whilst I like somebody else?"

"Are you discussing ethics with me?"

Blaine gave a small smile. "I guess I am. You seem to have a pretty strong moral compass."

Wes took a deep breath.

"Look Blaine, A date is a date. It doesn't have to go any further perhaps you'll both realize you just want to be friends. Or perhaps you'll realize that even though there's a boy you like, you like Sebastian just as much and you can actually have him."

Blaine nodded numbly, after all there was nothing wrong with one date, it would be practise.

"Thanks Wes."

* * *

><p>On Saturday night Blaine laid all the clothes he thought might possibly be 'date' suitable on his bed. They all seemed wrong. These were clothes he wore to hang out with the Warblers on weekends, they weren't different. And he was going to a bar tonight and needed to look like he was actually twenty-one.<p>

"Having a clean out?"

Blaine spun around guiltily to find Kurt sat on his desk waving his legs off the end.

"Uh.. did .. did we plan to meet up tonight?"

"No. I just thought I'd drop by." Kurt said his voice growing slightly higher towards the end of the sentence.

"Oh right. I uh.. sorry Kurt I'm going out tonight."

"Oh, that's okay. Rachel's been bugging me to come listen to a new song she's learnt. Are you going anywhere fun?"

"Uh.. a bar. "

"A bar?"

"It's a place where people drink alcohol."

"Oh, Puck once gave me alcohol. It made me throw up on Emma's shoes."

Blaine couldn't help a small smile.

"Uh.. yeah, I'm not meant to drink till I'm twenty one but . hey what's life without a couple of risks."

"Are you going with the Warblers?"

Blaine looked down at his feet.

"Uh no.. I've got a date."

"Oh.. lucky boy."

Blaine turned back round to stare at his collection of clothes and avoid looking at Kurt. If this was the right thing to do then why did he feel like he was betraying Kurt? After all Kurt didn't even like him that much. If he was betraying somebody then it was himself. Too late to back out now though.

"I'll just go shall I?" Kurt asked sounding depressed.

"No." Blaine said turning to give his friend a bright smile. He didn't want Kurt to feel unwanted. He always waned him around.

"Can you help me? I have no idea what to wear."

Kurt gave a small smile and stood up so that he could see the clothes.

"Try yellow checked shirt with the bowtie..."

"Seriously." Blaine cut him off. "I only wear that to my grandmother's house, my Mom packed it."

"Shut up and trust me on this one will you. Just put the black jeans and Black vest over the top of it."

Blaine shot him anther 'really?' look.

"Try it on and stop complaining, you did ask for my help."

Blaine took the clothes into his little bathroom and got changed. Looking at himself in the mirror he could admit it was not as bad as he had thought. In fact it had a kind of prep school nineteen fifties charm to it. He would never have picked it himself but as he had absolutely no other options that he could think of he would wear it.

He walked out the door and gave a quick spin with a cheeky wink to show it off to Kurt.

"What do you think?"

Kurt stared open mouthed for a second then let out a whisper of breath.

"Perfect."

"Thanks Kurt I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"You're welcome." Kurt fidgeted slightly (well actually as Blaine could even see it then it was considerably more than slightly). "I uh,.. I'd better disappear before he turns up. I don't want to be caught again."

"Did last time really turn out that badly?" Blaine joked.

Kurt gave a small sad smile.

"Whatever happens I'll never regret it. Bye Blaine, enjoy your date."

"Thanks again Kurt. Have a god night with Rachel."

Blaine turned to grab his clothes to put them back in the cupboard and when he turned back around Kurt was gone. It was just as he was folding a blue shirt that there was a knock on his door.

"Well here goes nothing."


	16. Chapter 16

Got a little stuck on this one but once I got going it became long and made sense to cut it into two chapters(uploaded together). One Bitter one sweet.

Warning this chapter is slightly rude with some vague sexual references.

Brave little heart chapter 16

Sebastian was wearing a plain blue shirt and black jeans. He smiled when Blaine opened the door.

"Well, who looks simply delicious?"

"Uh, you look great too Sebastian." Blaine said already feeling the slightly nauseous nervous feeling. He told himself it was normal. This was his first date.

"So lets go." Sebastian said.

They were silent as they walked down to the car. Blaine tried to think of something to talk about but nothing seemed to come to mind despite the fact that they went to the same school, were in the same glee group and the same maths class.

"So uh.. " Blaine said as they got outside. "How are you doing with the maths homework?"

Sebastian turned and kept walking backwards.

"Homework? Well you are a fun date aren't you?"

Blaine gave a small fake smile.

"Sorry. I uh.. I'm having difficulty thinking about things to talk about."

"Here." Sebastian said taking something from his pocket and throwing it at Blaine. Blaine caught them and turned it round. It was an identity card. Apparently his name was Albert Mankiewicz he was twenty three and had a beard and very dark almost black eyes.

"Um.. are you sure this will work. I'm not Jewish."

"Ah, the doorman doesn't care, he has to check them but as long as you actually have some kind of I.D you get in."

"Okay." Blaine said.

"You have been to a pub before haven't you?"

"Uh.. no."

"Really?"

"I have been to house parties which had kegs." Blaine said feeling slightly put out by Sebastian incredulous tone.

"But you've never wanted to sneak into to a pub?"

"Well, I am five years below the required drinking age. I think they would notice."

Sebastian laughed.

"You have no freedom here in America. In France I could do anything I pleased."

Blaine didn't know how to respond. They walked around the back of the impressive Dalton school building to the car park.

Blaine's mouth literally dropped open when he saw which car Sebastian was going up to. A bright blue sports convertible.

"Wow.. that's.. that's some car."

"Yeah. My parents brought it for me as an apology when they made me go here."

"You don't like Dalton?"

"Dalton's oaky. A bit old school preppy, It's just I miss the school in Paris."

"Why did they bring you back here?"

"I got into a bit of trouble and they wanted to keep a closer eye on me. Really it wasn't my fault, just a misunderstanding. Get in."

Blaine smiled as he got into the car and watched the canvas roof slide back. It was the coolest car he had ever seen and he immediately added to his life's aim list 'own a car like this, in red or silver'.

As Sebastian pulled the car out the parking lot Blaine did start to think a little about what kind of trouble Sebastian could have got himself to in Paris. But he knew it couldn't be too bad. Dalton didn't seem to be the kind of school that took on those with a criminal record. Sebastian just seemed to like taking risks; he was independent enough to live in a different country without his family. Other than that and the fact that he liked singing Blaine hadn't really thought much about Sebastian. After all he hadn't had time to get over the shock that he had been going on a date; he didn't have any time to think about the guy he was unexpectedly going on a date.

They pulled onto the road in front of Dalton and Sebastian turned to smile at him.

"Let me show you what this baby can do."

The car jerked and then smoothly accelerated. The wind rushed in Blaine's ears and he felt himself reaching out to grab hold of the edge of the door. His eyes glanced at the speedometer as it crept up from seventy miles and hour to eighty to ninety. Blaine felt a moment of panic thinking that a cop car would pull them over. But then he looked around but saw that the dark road ahead of them was clear. He decided to let go of his fears and just enjoy the feel of speeding along the road. He threw his head back and put his arms up in the air so that he could feel the air rushing all over his skin. It tickled the hairs on his arms and pushed him back into his seat.

"It's great isn't it?" Sebastian shouted.

"Awesome!"

Sebastian laughed.

"Good to see you actually letting go a little. " He took his hand of the steering wheel and squeezed Blaine's shoulder. "I don't want you all tense later."

"Where are we going?"

"Scandals."

"Does it have a dance floor?"

"Yeah it's the gay bar."

"We're going to a gay bar?"

"Where else would we go?"

Blaine smiled in excitement. He had never had the chance to be around many other gay men before. He was only just learning to be free with his sexuality to be able to say 'I'm gay' without fear of being beaten up and now he was going to go to a gay bar where he could one hundred percent be himself without judgement.

They had been driving about forty minutes when they pulled into a car park outside a small rectangular building. It seemed very ordinary on the outside there was just a little flashing pink sign spelling out 'Scandals'. He could hear a strong beat coming from inside. Sebastian smiled at him.

"It's a lot more exciting inside." He said holding the door open. Blaine felt another attack of nerves and a cold sweat built on his forehead. What if it went wrong? What if the guy on the door could see that there ID's were fakes and he called the police or the school, or their parents?

The guy on the door looked extremely bored and grumpy.

"I.D."

Blaine and Sebastian flashed their cards to the attendant. He held up his torch and looked at the I.D's. He sighed and nodded.

"Welcome to Scandals, its nineties night if you stay to the end we'll be playing all of Steps greatest hits in a row." He said sounding like he'd said the words a hundred times already.

Blaine looked over at Sebastian and gave a short noise of relief. Sebastian smiled back. He looked around. It was sort of busy. There was a bit of a queue at the bar and there were only a few of the tables around the edges that were empty. The dance floor was full of men of all ages (and a few women) dancing in the middle. There was a large age range to the people dancing and there seemed to be no real dance style people were comfortable enough to move in anyway that came naturally to them.

Blaine smiled as the song changed to another song and an auto tuned voice sung innocent and amusing lyrics.

"Takes you back?"

"I remember singing to Ricky Martin when I was about four." Blaine answered.

"Me too, he was my first crush."

"Hmm.. I think mine was Ewan McGregor."

"Moulin Rouge?"

"You got it." Blaine laughed thinking about the first time he had seen Moulin Rouge on T.V. when he was ten. He didn't even know why he brought the D.V.D and watched it over and over again just to see Ewan McGregor, he didn't figure it out to a couple of ears later.

Sebastian looked around the pub.

"It's only busy like this on a Friday or Saturday night."

"I love it." Blaine said truthfully.

"Come on." Sebastian clapped him on the shoulder. "Let's get you a drink."

Sebastian seemed older and more sophisticated as he walked over to the bar and got the bar keepers attention even though there were four or five people in front of him. He brought back two tall glasses with a layer of yellow liquid on bottom and a layer of orange on top.

"What is.."

"It's a kinky Bristol. It has some tequila and some other stuff."

"Tequila.. I don't know I've tried it once but it really gets me drunk."

"Oh go on Blaine. Don't; be a bore now."

Blaine didn't want a fellow Warbler to think him boring, they were the people who accepted him and made him feel liked and listened to. He took the drink and sipped it. At first it tasted fruity but then he ended up coughing when something fiery hit the back of his throat.

"Good yeah?"

"Yeah." Blaine coughed.

Sebastian downed his glass in one.

"I'll go get us another one."

Blaine looked down at the nearly full glass and wondered if he could finish it by the time Sebastian got back.

* * *

><p>Dancing with Sebastian to the cheesy music was fun. The alcohol had made all of Blaine's inhibitions disappear but although his head was a little fuzzy he danced like crazy. Sebastian took his hands and spun him around. Blaine laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Just one more." Sebastian said handing the drink to Blaine. Blaine shook his head. He felt slightly sick and the flashing lights were starting to confuse him.<p>

"I'm really drunk. I don't remember how many I've drunk already."

"You're fine. Last one to keep you going through the night. You'll feel a bit more sober by the time we're ready to go."

"You're not drinking any more?"

"No. I shouldn't drive on more than one really."

"No." Blaine agreed taking the drink.

* * *

><p>It took a while for Blaine to realize that Sebastian was getting closer. Ricky Martin was on in the background and it seemed like the sort of music that you should be close to each other to. When Sebastian put his hands on his waist Blaine didn't complain. When Sebastian moved closer and pushed his hips up against Blaine's he felt a slight tingle go up his spine. He'd never been this close to a guy before. Never felt that hardness against him. But it felt same measures good and bad. It was a thrill; it was another gay man who was interested in him pressed against him. But he didn't like Sebastian in that way and he didn't know him for very well. Still, he didn't want to make it into a big deal. He hadn't noticed that they had been pulled away from the crowd. That they were in a dark corner that very few people could see them in and that even less would look towards.<p>

Sebastian's hand was now on the flesh of his stomach. His shirt must have worked its way up whilst he was dancing. His back hit the wall, when had he got this close to it? He was in the middle of dance floor a minute ago.

Sebastian's face was in front of his, his slightly laboured breathe was tickling Blaine's skin. They weren't dancing anymore. Sebastian lowered his lips to Blaine's, his tongue immediately forcing its way into Blaine's mouth. Blaine didn't know what kissing should feel like and he was confused as to how exactly he should be moving his tongue in response but this didn't feel good. It felt more awkward than anything. He pulled away. He closed his eyes trying to think over the thudding music what to do now, he didn't want this. How could he get Sebastian to stop without hurting his feelings? Was this his fault? He had been dancing really close to Sebastian, he hadn't pulled away.

Sebastian's hand was working its way further under his shirt. His lips were on his neck. Blaine's head was spinning, he couldn't keep track of what was going on but there were hands everywhere. He felt sick this was so wrong

"Sebastian..I.." Blaine tried to pull away.

"It's okay." Sebastian whispered whilst pulling at Blaine's belt. "I'll go first; show you how it's done."

"No." Blaine pushed him away but lost his balance and feel over himself landing painfully on his backside. Sebastian bent down next to him.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't want ... that."

" Then what do you want Blaine? " Sebastian sound annoyed.

"I want ..time.. I want a relationship, romance." Blaine shook his head he knew that was the wrong thing to say.

Sebastian laughed but it was not a kind laugh.

"You're a gay teenager Blaine. You get fucks and blow jobs not romance. That's how it's meant to be, that's what you're meant to want."

Blaine struggled to his feet.

"I ...I don't want to believe that... there.. there has to be more .. there has to be."

"More, what more do you want? It's great Blaine. If you'd just let me show you." Sebastian took a step towards him.

"No." Blaine took a step back.

"Fine. Find your own lift back."

"What?" Blaine looked up confused. Sebastian couldn't seriously be leaving him here could he? He had turned his back and was walking away.

"SEBASTIAN! I don't know the way."

But it was too late Sebastian had left him standing there, drunk and confused in a pub in the middle of a part of town he didn't know.


	17. Chapter 17

P.s If you want a picture in your mind to go with the chapter the drag queen in this one is the guy from first time that Blaine said was ginger from Gilligan Island.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song i wanna hold your hand and am not making any profit out of the use of it's lyrics.

Brave Little Heart Chapter 17

Blaine stumbled back onto the dance floor.

"Excuse me." He said stopping a young lesbian couple who were dancing.

"Did you see where the guy I was dancing with went?" Blaine asked hoping that maybe Sebastian was still in the building.

"He just left." One of the girls answered.

"He's a bad one Hun." Blaine turned around to see a guy in the blue dress and red wig looking down at him. Earlier in the evening Sebastian had said something rude about the middle aged drag queen. Blaine couldn't remember what it had been but he had laughed.

"Yeah." Blaine agreed, he couldn't believe his first date had gone so badly and that his first kiss had been so gross. He had always dreamed of some sort of romantic moment not being grabbed in a filthy dark corner of a pub.

"Do you need a lift home lovey?"

"Nah, I .. I'll."

He felt a hand on his arm pulling him gently.

"Here come sit down sweetheart you'll be alright. We've all looked for love in the wrong places at times."

"I know I have." Blaine turned around at the voice to see a tall black man in white T- and cargo pants smiling at him. "Had a little too much to drink?"

"Yeah and he had a boy pushing him too far too soon."

The queen had pushed him down into a seat at the quietest corner of the bar. Blaine was relieved to sit down and let his head fall into his hands and to let his brain stop sloshing in his skull.

"There you go."

The two men had sat down across from him.

"I'm Andy." The drag queen said. "Or Ginger on weekends."

"And I'm Duncan." The other man said.

"Pleased to meet you." Blaine said sleepily.

"Tell us all about it Hun."

"He said that I'm a gay teenager so all I can have is sex. I can't have romance." Blaine said before he'd really thought about the fact that he was talking to two men he didn't know.

"Oh Hunny." Andy rested his hand on his shoulder. "We all got told that at some point. But it's not true."

"No it isn't I love my boyfriend. We've been together for three years and now we're going to go to New York and get married. We've had plenty of romantic moments." Duncan said.

"Congratulations." Blaine muttered. He wasn't quiet able to keep up with what was happening.

"Why you out with him Hun?" Ginger asked.

"He asked me."

"Where'd you meet him:?"

"School... I mean.." Blaine looked around panicked but saw that Andy and Duncan were laughing.

"It's alright. We can see you're underage and again, we've all been there. Don't worry, but if we see you in here again keep to one or two beers okay?" Duncan said.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "Thanks guys."

"So this guy, let me guess.. only gay guy at school?" Ginger asked bringing the conversation back to the disastrous date.

"Why do you say that?"

"Why else would a nice cute guy like you be out with a nasty guy like that who only wants to get boys drunk and have a grab and gasp down in the dark corner?"

"I.. I don't think he's the only gay guy, there is one other. Kurt, he's fantastic we spend lots of time together."

"Well why don't you ask this Kurt out next time?" Duncan suggested.

"It's complicated. But I didn't know I was saying yes to a date with Sebastian, I thought it was just a friend thing." Blaine let his head drop down to hit the table and he let out a groan.

Blaine felt a hand gently rubbing his back.

"How you feeling?"

"Stupid, dirty, dizzy, sick."

"Do you have anybody you can call to come pick you up?"

Blaine took a second to think about it.

"My friend Wes if he's still up."

"Well go outside and ring him and if you can't get hold of him we'll sort something out for you. Alright?"

Blaine looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks you, you guys are awesome."

Blaine stood up and steadied himself and looked around for the door he found it and walked unsteadily outside. He found his phone and looked through the directory for Wes's number. As it rang half of him didn't want Wes to pick up. He was so embarrassed. He didn't want to call and say that he was drunk and ditched at a gay bar.

"Hello, Blaine, how's the date going?"

"He left me."

"What?"

"I'm at a pub called scandals at the other side of town. Sebastian has driven back to Dalton."

"Without you?" Wes sounded surprised.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Blaine took a deep breath. He knew he had to explain but it was so awkward.

"I wouldn't .. I wouldn't let him touch me... he .. he was only after one thing." Blaine said hating himself for sounding like a teenage girl.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Oh."

There was another long moment of silence.

"I.. "Blaine's eyes blurred with tears and he blinked them away. " Um.. I .. it's a first date and I had a bit to drink and I didn't want too..."

You don't have to explain Blaine. Of course you didn't want to do anything with him you hardly know him. He's a jerk okay."

Blaine nodded even though Wes couldn't see him.

"You stay right there Blaine, I'm going to go find Chad or Logan and we'll come pick you up. Next time we see Sebastian we're going to tell him that this is far from cool and no way to treat your fellow Warblers. We might be a while are you going to be okay there?"

"Yeah I meet a guy called Duncan and a nice drag queen and they're looking after me."

"Riiggghhht. Just stay put Blaine."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"There we go." Wes said opening his door. Logan had his arm around Blaine's waist he held him tightly as he helped him to his bed. Drunk and tired and upset was a bad mix. He could barely walk and had already vomited outside of the pub with Logan patting him on the back and telling him it was all going to be alright.<p>

Blaine laid himself back.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"No problem Blaine." Wes said.

"I can't believe somebody at Dalton would do that, just leave you there. It's sick anything could have happened." Logan said sounding disgusted.

"There's not much we can do." Wes said. "At the end of the day if we tell the teachers then Blaine will get into trouble for being at the pub. All we can do is tell him it's not cool and do the freeze out."

"Freeze out?" Blaine asked.

"Nobody from the Warblers says a word to him all week. Let him know he's really in the bad books."

"I don't want trouble."

"It's okay Blaine, we'll handle everything." Logan said.

"Just get some sleep Blaine." Wes said.

The light switched off and Blaine heard the door shut.

"Blaine, hey Blaine."

Blaine sat up and groaned when there was a stabbing pain in his head. The voice was really near to him as if it was coming from his bed.

"Kurt? Is that you?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah, I thought they were never going to leave... what's happened? Those two sounded like there was some reason to be angry at Sebastian. Did the date go bad?" Kurt's voice was concerned.

Blaine took a deep breath and something inside of him broke. He squeezed his eyes shut as a couple of tears ran down his cheeks.

"Yeah."

He jumped slightly when he felt a small touch to his cheek.

"Don't cry Blaine." Kurt said softly.

Blaine wiped his cheeks quickly.

"Sorry. I .. I'm just a little drunk."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay. Just.. he didn't hurt you did he?"

"No. He just.. I was drunk and he was getting.. he was touching me and I didn't want him to."

"Did you kissed him?" There was a little break in Kurt's voice.

"Yeah." Blaine said sighing he wanted to sleep.

"What was it like?"

"Horrible, it was all wrong Kurt. I cant believe.. I hate myself for letting it happen."

"It's okay Blaine." Kurt said softly.

Blaine felt a light tickling on his cheek. He turned his head with a gentle sigh to lean into the small stroking hand.

"That's nice." He muttered.

"Go to sleep Blaine. I'll look after you."

"Thanks. " Blaine groaned.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know when he woke up, when the soft singing went from dream to reality, when the words started to make sense. He blinked and opened his eyes a crack to see it was still dark and closed them wanting to pretend to be asleep so Kurt would finish the soft song he was singing with so much longing that it made Blaine's heart ache.<p>

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something

I think you'll understand

When I say that something

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

Oh, please, say to me

You'll let me be your man

and please, say to me

You'll let me hold your hand

Now let me hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you

i feel happy, inside

It's such a feeling

That my love I can't hide

I can't hide

I can't hide

Yeah you, got that something

I think you'll understand

When I say that something

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy, inside

It's such a feeling

That my love I can't hide

I can't hide

I can't hide

Yeah you, got that something

I think you'll understand

When I say that something

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and"

Blaine felt his heart ache in his chest. He wanted that simple touch with Kurt so badly. Just to be able to hold his hand, just to be the same size. Just to walk side by side palms pressed together or to lay on the bed, thumbs stroking the back of his hand. He bet Kurt's skin was smooth and soft. He wanted it so badly… but it would never happen. And the way Kurt was singing in that heart broken way.. who was he singing that song for? Who was Kurt close to? Certainly not that other gay borrower guy. Blaine didn't really know that much about Kurt's life under the floorboards. They didn't talk about Borrower life much because it was really secretive and Blaine didn't want Kurt to feel uncomfortable about revealing more than he should. But what if there was another guy? A straight guy, under the floor boards. What if Kurt was in exactly the same situation he was in? What if he was in love with somebody who he couldn't be with? Blaine knew he was still tipsy but it was all starting to make a lot of sense to him.


	18. Chapter 18

Brave Little Heart chapter 18

Blaine groaned as the memory of the previous night flooded back along with the feeling of nausea and a banging headache.

"Morning."

Blaine opened his eyes and turned his head. If he felt even a tiny bit better than he did he would have been embarrassed that Kurt was seeing him hung over and in all likelihood looking like shit.

"Morning." He replied with a bit of a smile before suddenly panicking.

"Have you been here all night?"

Kurt blushed beautifully and was seriously unfair that he looked so beautiful all the time. This morning it made Blaine feel even worse and the rest of the time it just made his heart do that funny little skipping thing.

"But your Dad?"

"Thinks I'm with Rachel."

"And where does Rachel think you are?"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably.

"When I asked her to tell my Dad I was with her last night she immediately jumped to the conclusion that I am having a love affair with another Burrower who doesn't want to come out the fridge yet."

"It's out the closet."

"Oh right. Still getting used to your bean phrases." He said with a sideways glance and a little shrug. "She'll be waiting for salacious details when I get back."

"And all she'll get is descriptions of me snoring all night."

"Oh believe me, a friendship between a borrower and a bean would be tastier gossip than any love affair."

"Thanks for sitting with me Kurt. But you didn't have to, must have been boring for you."

"I spent some time sewing and then I fell asleep."

Blaine nodded and tried not to think about the fact that Kurt had shared his bed with him.

"I'd better be going." Kurt said with a sigh. "It's long past the time I'm due back. Dad will set out looking for me soon."

"Bye Kurt. Thanks again."

"It's okay. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if you'd choked on your own tongue."

Kurt reached under Blaine's blanket and pulled out his borrower's kit. He hooked the tip of his grapple hook into the sheet and slid down the rope.

"I could have given you a lift you know." Blaine moaned as he heard the little clutter of the metal tip hitting the floor as Kurt unhooked it with a sharp tug.

"Perhaps I don't like to be man handled all the time." Kurt shouted back with a teasing tone.

Blaine knew when he was gone, the room felt lonly the instant he disappeared below the floorboards.

He sighed and let his throbbing brain think over what had happened last night and what would happen this morning. He would have to see Sebastian around Dalton. He didn't know how to act, he felt so embarrassed that he had managed to get himself into that situation. And Sebastian had touched him, he could feel his hands still burning his skin, it was horrible, but a small part of him had wanted it. He groaned again. How the hell was he meant to deal with this? Could he just stay in bed all day? What about tomorrow? Go to the nurse for an excuse letter and hope that she didn't notice he was hungover and not ill. If he was still hungover at that point which it felt like he would be.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Wes."

"You can come in but it isn't going to be pretty." Blaine shouted back.

The door opened and Wes cautiously glanced through the gap.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Do you think a guillotine would be a good headache cure?"

Wes laughed and it felt like a knife diving into his skull.

" Guessing you;'re not going to be finishing your history assignment today."

"Urgh."

"Do me a favor and don't choke on your own vomit. I was just coming to check you were still alive and hadn't died of alcohol poisoning."

"I'm sorry. I messed up last night."

"We all do it from time to time." Wes said moving from the doorway and sitting on the edge of his bed. " But I really think that Sebastian is largely to blame. Just the fact that you were wasted and he was sober seems wrong not to go into the whole leaving you in the middle of a club after trying to feel you up or whatever the gay lingo for it is."

"I think that is the gay lingo. But.. I didn't complain, I danced up close to him and I flirted a bit I suppose, I could have led him on I mean I didn't complain till he'd been kissing me fore a while because I didn't really know what was going on."

"Do you hear what you're saying Blaine? You didn't know what was going on. You were so drunk that you didn't realize, and he was sober. He was completely taking advantage of you, I mean he knew you'd only just come out and so probably hadn't been dating a lot and how many of those drinks did he buy you?"

Blaine blushed as he thought abut how much he had drunk the night before and just because Sebastian had told him too.

"All of them."

Blaine suspected that if he looked at Wes right at that moment he would be shaking his head in a mixture of pity and disapproval. He felt a hand clap his leg just below the knee.

"Don't worry about it Blaine. Rest up and eat something and don;t come to Warbler practice tomorrow."

"Don't come?" Blaine said looking up worried. Were they banning him? Giving him time out for bad behavior or something? Surely not he'd got drunk at that Warblers party before and yes Wes had come in and saved him from doing something stupid then too but as far as he could tell none of the boy s minded a bit of alcohol.

"Yeah, Logan and David and I are going to have words with Sebastian afterwards. Might make it a bit awkward if you're there."

"Words? Wes I.."

"We're not going to bring up the whole making out thing, that's your business. But leaving you at the pub when drunk was not on, anything could happen. And we're going to polity tell him not to expect any solo's for a while and let him know that repeated bad behavior will get him thrown off the team."

Blaine nodded. He would had got Logan and Wes involved with this when he had called them up, he couldn't expect them to just back down now. He would just have to trust them not to make to big a deal out of this. He did not want everybody knowing that he'd been so stupid and so drunk and easily persuaded and then freaked out like a girl.

"Bye Blaine take care."

"Bye Wes, thanks again."

"Don;t mention it. Though next time I'm drunk and need a lift home you're getting the call."

"Deal."

Wes closed the door behind him and Blaine was left alone with his own thoughts again.

Blaine let out a long sigh. He knew that he had to try get up and do something. Even if he spent all day in his room he should probably tidy it a little and do some homework. He threw the blankets onto the floor and took another moment to lay there trying to build up the energy to get up. Eventually he flung one leg off the side of the bed, then the other, and then he had to get up otherwise he would probably just end up sliding onto the floor and hurting whichever parts of him that were not actually currently hurting.

He then had to open his curtain because yes his head was hurting but he had always been taught to open his curtain in the morning and close them at night and that sort of early training does not leave you even when you're head is trying to implode. He was surprised to see that the field were still filled with the dusty sunlight of early morning, he had put the time at much closer to midday. Perhaps he could allow himself a few extra hours in bed. The little canary beside him started singing with the sudden burst of sunlight. Blaine turned to him and smiled. He whistled to him listening as the bird whistled back. He then took the cage and moved it over to the window. He like to think the Pavarotti life was made a little fuller by being able to look out the window. He sat down on the chair by his desk watching as a few freshmen he'd seen around but not talked to made there way onto the field for a quick game of soccer.

"He stayed up all night with me Pav." He muttered to the little bird. "Stayed up to look after a bean who had locked him in a pencil case."

Pavarotti tilted his head to one side as if he was listening to Blaine's problems.

"Did anybody ever tell you you should be a shrink Pav, I mean if the singing business doesn't work out for you." Blaine sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. "The thing is Pav, I'm not good at this love thing. I think I proved that last night, so I might think I'm in love with Kurt but I'm probably just kidding myself right? He's great, he's my best friend but..." Blaine sighed again not quiet able to put his thoughts into words. "I'm happiest when he's around Pav. I dreamed of him, I long to touch him when I know I can't I think of him when he's not around and even when nobody at this school knew I was gay I was alright telling them and risking all the bullying again because I knew that as long as I had Kurt everything would be alright. What does that mean Pav?"

Pavarotti didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Short I know but next chapter something big happens that jeopardizes Blaine and Kurt's relationship and the survival of the Dalton Borrowers.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Brave Little Heart Chapter 19

It happened, as Blaine knew it would. On Monday morning walking between History class and calculus he spied Sebastian walking down the hallway towards him. He stopped a few feet from Sebastian. He gave him a wide smile that sent shivers down Blaine's spine. Then he folded his arms and looked Blaine up and down as if reassessing him.

"Running to daddy Wes, good thing that we didn't go anywhere. I like boys not little girls."

Blaine sighed and meet the eye of another of his classmates who was lingering as he was walking past . He had been dreading this moment but now he was here it wasn't so bad. He knew who he was he knew what he wanted and now he knew who Sebastian was and what he wanted and he could go to hell.

"You know, I don't care. I don't care what you think about me. I know that one day I will have my first time with a guy whose actually my boyfriend. And he will be one thousand times cuter and nicer and talented than you."

"Like that's even possible." Sebastian said with a sneer.

Blaine gave him a little smile and walked up to him.

"I might be a little naive about the ways of this world Sebastian but I prefer that to being a spoilt man slut."

Blaine walked away before Sebastian could say anything else or start a fight. He couldn't help a little smug smile, he'd put up with years of bullying and kept his mouth shut. No more. It was time to learn to stand up for himself.

* * *

><p>Blaine packed his bag eager to go get his lunch.<p>

"Mr. Anderson." His English teacher called stopping him in his tracks. He turned and gave her his most charming smile.

"Will you wait here for a moment."

Blaine nodded and watched as his classmates filed out of the room. It was the third Wednesday of the month, pizza day and Blaine knew that by the time he got to the canteen all that would be left was the unpopular seafood slice.

"Miss?" He asked the second the door was closed hoping to get out as soon as possible.

"Blaine your last assignment was slightly lacking. "

Blaine stopped thinking off food, Literature had always been a good subject for him, he loved stories. He had not been expecting somebody to tell him he'd done something wrong in the subject.

"What?"

"Did you read the book?" Miss Devan leaned against her desk and folded her arms.

"Of course I did."

"Well then did you rush the assignment? Because honestly Blaine, it's a C at best and you know if your grades stay that low over more than two assignments then we have to think carefully about your place at this school. "

He had rushed the assignment, he'd written it when Kurt was in his room sewing they had been laughing and singing and Blaine had wanted to finish so that they could collapse on the bed together and watch a film whilst eating snacks.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll put everything I've got into the next one." He promised earnestly.

"You'd better do Mr. Anderson. I like you. I don't want to see you fail." She gave a little smile, trying to let him know she didn't like being tough on him but it was necessary,

"I will do Miss."

"You can go grab your pizza now." She said smiling.

"Thank you Miss."

* * *

><p>That night he sat down determined to read through at least half the book. He cleared his desk of any distractions and pushed some canary treats through the cage bars to keep Pav quiet.<p>

His concentration held for a little over an hour and then he got distracted by a little voice calling his name.

"Hi."

Blaine looked down and his heart skipped a beat at the beautiful boy stood on his desk. Today he was wearing a black waistcoat over a white shirt and … where did he get skinny jeans?

"Is one of my friend missing the back pocket of a new pair of dark levi's?"

"No, one of your teachers is definitely in the closet but I'm not going to tell you which one, you can figure that out yourself."

Blaine smiled at the thought of the hot young football coach being gay then shook his head to get rid of all the naughty thoughts that came with that. Blaine glanced down at his book, how come all it took was three minutes with Kurt to make him completely forget what he was doing.

"Kurt. What are you doing here?"

"It's Wednesday we always meet on Wednesday."

"Of course." He said shaking his head he'd forgotten there unspoken agreement.

"Um.. do you want me to leave." Kurt asked looking around uncomfortably. Blaine closed his eyes, no he didn't want Kurt to leave but he had to keep his marks up to stay at Dalton, to stay with Kurt.

"I'm sorry Kurt I'm just really busy."

Blaine opened his eyes and caught the fleeting disappointed look that Kurt was trying to hide with a fake smile. Blaine couldn't handle disappointing Kurt, and quickly thought of a solution.

"Perhaps we can talk for a little while, like half an hour. I can make coffee."

Kurt's eyes immediately twinkled. Blaine told himself it was from the idea of that rare Borrower commodity of coffee and not from the idea of spending half an hour with him.

"Okay, just half an hour though. I don't want to be responsible for you failing."

Blaine laughed, he didn't want Kurt to know about the conversation he'd had with his teacher that day. It wasn't his fault.

Blaine put his book mark in his book and went to the little kitchenette. He was glad it was empty, explaining why he had a tiny coffee mug and a pipette on him could be a little awkward. He made the coffee and grabbed the last slice of chocolate cake that he had hidden behind the stale box of muesli. He knew he could tempt Kurt into eating some, it took a while but he always made the most interesting noises once he gave in and took a bite.

"Guess what? I got chocolate cake!" He shouted as he walked into his room.

Kurt groaned.

"Blaine I've put on like, four grams since I started coming over here."

"I seriously can't tell."

"So.. you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, I saw Sebastian today."

"Oh." Kurt sat down on the edge of the table swing his legs back and fourth ready to listen.

"You know I really wish you wouldn't do that. I'm always scared you'll fall."

"I haven't fallen in eighteen years Blaine."

"What about that night?"

"What night?"

"The night we meet."

Kurt rolled his head.

"Oh yeah, there was that one time..."

Blaine laughed.  
>"And I don't want it happening again. You might break something."<p>

"I'm not as fragile as I look." Kurt stood up and went to sit on the edge of one of Blaine's text books instead.

"Better?"

"Yes thank you."

"So, I'm dying to know what happened with Sebastian?"

"I told him that I didn't give a danm about what he thought of me and that someday I'm going to find a really nice boy and we're going to have a really romantic first time together."

Kurt nodded. There was a long moment of silence and Blaine wondered if he had said something wrong.

"So Uh.. you seemed stressed when I first arrived?" Kurt said changing the topic quickly. Blaine decided to let it go.

"Yeah, I'm under a bit of pressure because I got a bad grade. And next year I have to decide which college to go to and what to do with my life."

"Well." Kurt laughed a little sarcastically. " I don't have those problems. I can be a borrower or a maker like my dad."  
>Blaine felt a little selfish, he was worried because he had so many choices in life he was scared of making the wrong ones. But Kurt didn't have any and that must be even worse. To see your whole life stretched ahead of you and to know exactly what you would be doing everyday for the rest of your life, it if was something you didn't want to be doing like Kurt then it must be awful. He didn;t know how he handled it.<p>

"You could move."

"Where too? Dalton's all I know. The world outside these walls are huge and I don't know a single thing about it."

"You can come live with me, in my house. Go to uni with me." Blaine was warming up to the idea of having Kurt with him everywhere he went; his best friend and he could look after him take him to places where he could explore and Kurt would always be there to talk to.

"You wouldn't even have to live under the floorboards I bet I could get a really nice little dolls house so it'd be like you had your own apartment."

Blaine looked at Kurt hoping to see the same level of excitement. But instead he saw a dead stare, angry eyes a little watery. Blaine's heart sunk as he realized he'd done something wrong.

"I'm not a doll Blaine." Kurt shouted at him louder than he expected could come from such a little person.

"I'm not made of plastic." Kurt shook his head and Blaine could see tears start to drip down his face.

" I maybe small but I have feelings and they're just as big as yours."

Oh, Blaine realized. The doll statement, he had compared Kurt to a mindless toy. Not good.

"Kurt I.."

"I feel sorrow and anger and love."

Blaine felt his eyes fill with tears. He hated that Kurt was upset and angry with him. He needed to make it right.

"You'll never understand will you?"

"I understand Kurt, please, it was a stupid..."

"No Blaine!" Kurt clearly had tear running down his face now and he was shaking his head. "YOU don't understand."

Blaine wanted to ask what it was that he didn't understand but Kurt was already sliding down his rope and walking away. Blaine had to hold himself back from flinging himself on the floor as he didn't want to squash his best friend, the boy he was secretly starting to fall in love with. Instead he called Kurt's name and carefully folded himself on the floor.

"Kurt, talk to me, please."

Kurt turned, the expression on his face was so full of pain that Blaine felt as if he would die of a broken heart right then and there.

"This was a bad idea." Kurt said quietly. "I knew it would end badly, I knew I would get hurt."

"How have I hurt you Kurt?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does, I don't want to loose you." The tear were running freely down Blaine's cheeks. He couldn't loose Kurt. "Kurt don't leave."

"I have too." Kurt turned away and walked under the bed.

"You are coming back right? Kurt, you're coming back?"

Kurt had fully disappeared under the bed but he heard a small voice drift out of the darkness.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Friday morning assemblies were perhaps one of the most boring points of the week in the Dalton calendar. Each week the teachers would announce things happening with the various clubs in Dalton upcoming sports events and a topic of the week such as why you should eat vegetables, get eight hours sleep or embarrassingly use condoms. This week the head teacher took the floor.<p>

"I need every-bodies attention because this affects you all."

Blaine tried to rouse himself slightly knowing that he was probably going to have to remember. He hadn't been sleeping right since his argument with Kurt. Last night had been hell, he had been expecting Kurt to turn up so he could talk to him, he had even laid next to his bed and shouted for him knowing that the chances of Kurt being close enough to hear was slim. He needed to talk to Kurt, this not knowing if he would ever see him again was one of the worst thing's he had ever gone through. He didn't know what to do. It wasn't as if he could call him. He felt completely hopeless in this situation.

"At Dalton we are proud of our school buildings. We are proud of the history that they bring to our school and the atmosphere of learning that they help to create for all of you our pupils."

She took a deep breath. Blaine secretly wished she would just get on with it.

"Due to the age of the building occasionally it needs some maintenance. This year we have been having complaints from our staff and students about signs of vermin and pests within the school buildings."

Blaine winced he knew he had told Wes that there had been a mouse in his room though now he knew it was the borrowers. Apparently he wasn't the only one that Kurt and his friends had been borrowing from.

"Therefore after consulting an exterminator we have decided that Dalton is going to be fumigated. "

Blaine's head suddenly shot up, he looked around. Had he heard that right, fumigated? As in.. fill Dalton with poisonous smoke?

"This is not going to affect your learning experience as we are going to be carrying it out during your week holiday next month. However I do recommend that you all take your belongings with you this time and do not leave them in your rooms."

Blaine's heart was pounding hard as if it was going to fly out of his chest. If Dalton was fumigated what would happen to the borrowers? The gas would kill them!

* * *

><p>So everything takes a little turn to the dramatic. What do you think?<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Brave Little Heart Chapter 20

There was only one person Blaine could go to. When the assembly ended he rushed to the front of the hall and out the door, teacher calling after him to slow down. He had History class but he already knew he would skip it. He rushed into the library at a run. The door slammed loudly behind him. He continued to run as he looked down the aisles.

"NO RUNNING IN THE LIBRARY!"

Blaine turned around to see the delimitative librarian standing in the centre of the library looking scary and severe.

"Mr. Anderson. Do that again and I shall give you a detention. Don't be expecting any special treatment just because we share a secret."

"We have a problem."

"That we do boyo."

"You know about the fumigation?"

"I knew about it two weeks ago."

Blaine nodded.

"It'll kill the Borrowers."

The Librarian turned around and walked away without another word. Blaine followed behind her.

"Please, won't you help me? I don't want them to die."

"I won't let them die. However much time has past I'm still going to look after them. They're my family."

Blaine stopped. She had called one of the Borrowers her uncle, now she mentioned them as family. It was weird.

"Excuse me, how are they your family?"

"My mother was one. She would have been your Kurt's great aunt which makes him my little cousin."

Okay, he was starting to reconsider the idea that she might be insane.

"I don't understand." He said slowly.

"I told you love changes everything."

"I still don't understand."

"When the time comes you will."

"So what are we doing about the Borrowers?" Blaine asked as they were walking into the little office connected to the library.

"They won't talk to me. They don't like to think about the fact that I know they exist. The more people who know about them the more danger they are in."

"I don't understand why we can't all live together."

"Do you think that if the world discovered Borrower's today they would live in peace with them? First they would want to dissect them and see f they are like us then they would find reason why they aren't so they could keep them as pets. Imagine it all the little kids will want a tiny talking doll they can dress up."

Blaine winced. He remembered how he had made Kurt feel that way; he had made the love of his life feel like a pet.

"You've got to talk to them. They have a council of elders you have to tell Kurt what's going on and get him to inform the elders. It'll be hard but we need to get them to temporarily relocate."

"Why would they talk to me I'm a bean?" Blaine's head was swimming with the seeming impossibility of the task ahead of him. Why would they listen to him? Why would they believe him? Nobody ever listened to him. But as he thought about it he knew that wasn't true. Nobody used to listen to him, now lots of people listened to him Kurt; The Warbler's; his teachers; those people in the crowd at McKinley. Something had happened that made people listen to him. He had become more confident.

"As I said it won't be easy. But you'll manage."

"How do you know?"

"Because you'd do anything for him."

Great, Blaine thought. He was in love but it seemed like he was the last person to have realized.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt! Please I need to talk to you. Please this is important." Blaine felt his eyes filling with tears. It all seemed so pointless. Kurt didn't want to talk to him and now because of a stupid thoughtless sentence he wouldn't be able to warn them. He flung himself back on the bed closed his eyes and thought about Kurt knowing that picturing and wishing he was there was not going to help but still wanting to remember the boys presence and how it made him so happy.<p>

Kurt in his handmade little waistcoats and hat, blue eyes looking up under the brim.

Kurt twirling around in the new beige trench coat he had made.

Kurt gasping and reaching out to touch him as they watched ending of the Titanic.

Kurt's happy and excited smile when they went to McKinley high.

Kurt's hand stroking his cheek.

"Hey Kid get up I need to talk to you."

Blaine startled and sat up looking around. There was nobody in his room to produce the quiet and gruff voice he had heard.

"Over here."

He turned his head to look in the direction of the voice. It took him a shocked moment to take in what he was seeing. It was a borrower, stood on his nightstand. He looked to be much older than Kurt and Rachel, stocky and bolding slightly. But there was something familiar about him.

"Hello." Blaine said not really sure what else he was meant to say. The Borrowers weren't meant to talk to beans so why was this one here. Was he going to threaten Blaine like Rachel had or tell him something bad had happened with Kurt? Would they punish him if they found out about his and Blaine's relationship?

"Hi."

"Are.. who are you?"

"My name is Burt Hummel."

"Oh, you're .." He paused. This man was Kurt's father, but he wasn't meant to give away the fact that he and Kurt were friends. Still would the Borrower really be here if he didn't know?

"Kurt's father." Burt filed in for him.

"Pleased to meet you sir." Blaine said because when you don't know what to do be polite.

"You love my son." Burt said suddenly yet again taking Blaine by surprise.

"What..." There was no denying it, he had a feeling it was written all over his very being. "How did you know?"

"I saw you talking to the yellow tweety thing."

"He's a canary."

"Canary right."

That didn't explain why he was anywhere near his room or how Burt knew it was his son he was talking about.

"But. .. how..."

"You think I don't know what's going on with my son? You think I don't know that he's creeping above boards all the time? It just took me a while to figure out why. Always said that kid would be the death of me, he's always been different but I never pegged him for breaking one of our most important rules."

"He was lonely." Blaine said coming to his defence.

"Yeah." Burt sighed. "I saw that too, and the change in him when he started sneaking around. He got that twinkle in his eyes back. Started smiling and singing again."

Blaine was slowly recovering his wits. There was a borrower here. That meant he could warn them about the fumigation.

"I have something important to tell you."

"In a minute, I've got something to say."

"No, I mean really important."

"Yeah well nothings more important to me than my son. Listen, this relationship, between the two of you. It's not good. I mean, it could never work. Not between a Borrower and a Bean, you'd have to be simple to not understand why. All you're going to do is hurt yourselves and each other. I need to ask you to think about what you're doing." Burt's voice cracked slightly. "I need you to stop looking for Kurt. I know that whatever falling out you had hurt him. He's cried his eyes out. But it's better for him to be a little heartbroken now than to let this continue, to let him grow to love you more and then have to watch you leave."

"Love me?"

Burt gave a small sarcastic chuckle.

"That's all you picked up hua? Guess this is worse than I thought."

"Kurt... Kurt.. doesn't love me."

Burt stared up at him, eyes blue but not as bright as Kurt's.

"That's the thing about being so big; you miss all the little signs."

Blaine's heart was beating fast in his ears he felt a weird dizzy soaring happiness.

"You think... you think Kurt love's me?"

"And I think you should let him go." Burt said again.

"But I don't want to lose Kurt."

Blaine was suddenly shook out of that happy feeling at the possibility of Kurt leaving him when he remembered the possibility of Kurt dying.

"Wait! I have something important to tell you. Dalton's going to be fumigated."

"What does that mean?" Burt said sounding angry and frustrated at the fact that Blaine was clearly not seeing his point of view.

"They're going to gas Dalton. They fill the hallways with poisonous gas. It'll get under the floorboards to."

" What?" Burt sounded like he didn't believe him but Blaine had to make him believe.

"They know there is something else living in Dalton, they know there's something under the floorboards. The boys have been reporting everything that goes missing. They think you're rats or something they want to kill it so when all the boys leave for the holidays in two weeks they're going to fill the air with poison."

Burt stared at him, hand pressed to his chest he sat down.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked worried.

"Yeah, yeah, had some trouble with my heart a year ago. I don't believe what you are saying."

"Believe it, you have to believe it. If you don't help me do something then every borrower in Dalon will die."

"It won't happen."

"It will. Dalton is no longer safe."

"And what are we meant to do if it is true?"

"Get out of Dalton."

"All of us, do you know how many of us there are, we have sick and elderly and little children it's not safe to take them outside of Dalton. The wood tribes have moved away without there help the little ones will get eaten by cats or owls or foxes."

"I'll help."

"We do not accept help from Beans."

"Well , you're just going to have to get over that because this bean is going to try and help whether you like it or not. As you said I love your son and I will stop at nothing to keep him safe."

"That's my job."

"THEN DO IT!"

Blaine couldn't believe his own ears, was he really saying these thing's? It was so unlike him to be forceful. But then Kurt needed him. And he would be whatever he needed to be to help Kurt. The mere idea of him gave him strength.

Burt sighed and looked up at him for a long time as if trying to figure him out.

"Well, you got guts kid I'll give you that."

"I don't mean to be disrespectful. I just need you to believe me."

"I get it. Look, I don't want to believe it. I don't want to have to leave my home. But I can see you're worried about this. So I'm going to have the elders look into this. "

"Thank you." Blaine sighed in relief.

"Okay. Bye Blaine. It's the first time I've spoken to bean and I have to say you're not as bad as I thought you would be. "

"Thanks." Blaine said unsure whether that was really a compliment. "I thought that trying to eat you would probably upset Kurt."

Burt gave a little huff and walked over to the little hook and rope that was attached to the wood of his bedside stand.

"Burt, please can you pass a message on to Kurt for me."  
>Burt paused and looked at him.<p>

"You didn't hear a single word I said did you."

"I did. I'm just hoping that you're a closet romantic."

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Go on then."

"Tell him I am so so sorry and that I miss him and that... " Blaine took a deep breath. It was one of those moments in life where you either put everything on the line and take a risk or you regret it till the day you life.

"And I love him."

Burt looked at him as if he was completely insane.

"God kid, why are you doing this to me?"

Burt was sliding down the rope.

Blaine didn't know if Burt would pass on the message but he'd tried. He'd taken the risk. Now all he could do was wait and see what happened next.

* * *

><p>So, how is it going. This story progressing in the way you want? What do you think of Borrower Burt?<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Brave Little Heart Chapter 21

"Blaine, are you okay. You've been really withdrawn lately?"

Blaine glanced up from his library book. Wes did look worried.

"I'm fine."

"Has Sebastian been bothering you again?"

"No, Sebastian hasn't said a word to me."

Wes was silent for a long moment before he tried again.

"Are you going home this weekend?""I never go home at the weekends."

"I know but I thought that you might … never mind. Do you want to go out? To a movie?"

"No."

"Blaine, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. I just… I have to stay in this weekend."

"Okay." Wes said. "If you say so."

Blaine felt sorry that he was being so quiet around Wes. He was a good friend to him But he couldn't tell him that he was scared sick because a week previously he had told a three inch man that he and his family were all going to die if they didn't leave their home. The problem was that he didn't know if he had been listening and if they would leave. The other thing was he was in love with three inch man's three inch son. And he had confessed that to the father who may or may not have passed the message on. If he had then there was no hope because it had been a week and Kurt had obviously decided that he didn't love Blaine back. If he hadn't then there was still no hope because Kurt wasn't talking to him and if he were then there would still be no hope because well.. He was a three inch boy.

He had to stay in that weekend on the odd chance that Kurt or one of the others came to him for advice or help.

"I'm going to book this out and finish it in my bedroom. Thanks Wes. Perhaps you can go to the cinema with David?"

"Okay, take care Blaine."

Blaine stood up and took the book he was reading to the Liberians desk.

"This one please."

The Librarian took it without acknowledging him. She glanced up at him though and then glanced back down to his book. Puzzled by the strange intensity of the stare he looked down at the book and saw the Librarian push a piece of paper between the pages.

"Two weeks."

"Thank you." Blaine said taking the book off her.

He rushed back up to his room keeping his head down low hoping that nobody would stop to talk to him. Once the door was firmly shut behind him he pulled the piece of paper out of the book and read the small neat scrawl on it.

_I have found a safe place._

_My house. _

_It is close and I already know of the Borrowers so less harm will be done._

_I have a car._

_We shall pack them up and drive them._

_Persuade as many as you can._

_P.S. Get rid of this note._

Blaine sighed and flung himself back on the bed. He had been hoping for some message to tell him the Borrowers were onboard.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared out the window. Pavarotti whom he had let out of his cage to spread his wings slightly flapped down onto the desk and tilted his head back up at him. He let out a short tweet.<p>

"Sorry Pav, I'm not really in the singing mood."

Pavarotti hopped a little closer and tweeted once more.

"It's the Burrowers. I want to save them Pav. But I don't know how. I mean the Librarian has a plan but..""The Librarian has a plan?"

Blaine turned around suddenly to see Burt stood on his floor. Blaine knelt down his heart pounding in his chest as he waited to hear whether the Borrowers have agreed to leave.

"Hello Blaine."

"Burt, did you talk to them."

Burt nodded.

"The elders have heard of fumigation. It has killed off entire colonies. They are making plans before they tell the families. They need to give them hope, a plan."

"Would you take the plan of a bean?"

"The Librarian is not an ordinary bean." Burt said somewhat reluctantly. He looked behind him, back to under the bed and Blaine was for a moment worried that he would leave.

"You're not asking about Kurt?"

"I want to know if he's going to live before I know whether he loves me."

"Well at least you got your priorities right."

"Did you tell him? Did you give him my message?""Later. Tell me first about the Librarians plan."

Blaine took a deep breath, he didn't know if later meant that he would tell Kurt later or he would tell him if he'd told Kurt later.

"She says that you can all take her car to her house and stay there until the poison clears. Then you'd be able to come back and build again. Just as long as the poison has completely cleared."

Burt nodded.

"They won't agree to that one very quickly I'll tell you that."

Blaine nodded.

"Well what's their plan?"

Burt sighed.

"They haven't got one other than take their chance in crossing the fields at night and sheltering in the woods."

"You are not wood Borrowers and the others have moved away, would you manage without any help? Especially if you've got old or sick."

Burt's eyes narrowed as Blaine spoke and he looked back under the bed.

"How much has he told you?"

"Uh.. Not much. Nothing..nothing I shouldn't know."

"You shouldn't know anything." Burt said with a short laugh.

"It will be easier for you to take the Librarian's offer than to go to the woods. She already knows about the Borrowers."

"I know. We trust the Librarian but we separated from her a long time ago. We couldn't let too many people know, had to let it grow into a family legend. For both sides, to protect us. To stop it from happening again. It's only accepted in the rarest of circumstances."

"What is?"

Burt shook his head.

"If it ever concerns you then you'll find out. "

Blaine nodded, he knew not to pry. They were private people.

"So what will you do?"

"I'll talk to the council of elders again."

"Will you tell me what they decide?"

"Depends on what they decide."

"And Kurt? Will you tell me about Kurt now?"

"I told him last night. Sorry about the wait, my son means a lot to me I don't want to loose him."

"What did he say?"

"Why Don't you ask him yourself?"

Blaine was going to ask what he meant but Burt pointed. Blaine looked in the direction of the bed and saw Kurt appear out of the shadow eyes downcast and hands pulling at the big black jumper he was wearing over jeans.

"Hey Blaine."

"Kurt." Blaine gasped. He was so happy to see him that his eyes filled with tears.

"I'll leave you two to it." Burt said walking toward his son. "Kurt, back by dawn."

"Yes Dad." Kurt said giving him a weak smile as he clapped his hand on his son's shoulder.

Kurt stood still waiting and looking behind his back.

Blaine knew that Kurt was listening for some sign that his father had gone so that they called talk privately. He knew when that moment came when Kurt looked down and sighed.

"I've missed you so much Kurt." Blaine reached forwards touched him so gently with his fingertip. Brushing down Kurt's back with his pinkie so careful not to hurt him or accidentally push him over. Kurt sighed his eyes closed as Blaine pulled away he grabbed his finger and nuzzled his face against it. Blaine watched in fascinated wonder as Kurt seemed to press the tiniest kisses to his skin.

"Oh Blaine I missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I stood watching you from the vent but I just couldn't come in. I just…" Kurt shook his head.

"It's okay Kurt, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean.. I was just trying to think of some way to keep you with me. I don't want to leave you but I have to leave Dalton at some point."

"I know you do." Kurt said sadly. "I understand."

"I want to be with you Kurt, I don't care how as long as I am with you."

He could clearly see the tears running down Kurt's face.

"Say it, tell me what my father told me was true."

Kurt looked at him with bright blue eyes that took Blaine's breath away.

"I love you Kurt."

Kurt let a deep breath out.

"I love you too."

Blaine's heart seemed to soar right out of his chest. But it only last a few moments before it seemed to fall right back into place. He had the urge to kiss Kurt like he had in his dream, but he knew he couldn't.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry to keep you waiting, but in my defense. It is slightly longer than usual and it is sweet (at least that's what I was aiming for. So on with the show.

Brave Little Heart Chapter 22

Blaine smiled down at Kurt. So he could not touch him, they could explore the limits of that and he could be with him, speak to him.

"Stay with me tonight?" Blaine said. Kurt gave a shy little smile and nodded.

"Movie?" Kurt asked.

Blaine had a sudden idea.

"No. Give me a minute, I've got an idea."

"Oh?" Kurt asked in a flirty way. Blaine had never noticed it before but Kurt did flirt with him, it was obvious now that he knew.

"I can't tell you. Not yet, I have to go talk to somebody I'll be back in a moment."

"Okay. I'll be here." Kurt said glancing up at the bed.

"Want a lift?"

"Please."

Blaine lowered his hand to the floor letting Kurt climb on and then lifting him to the bed where he would be more comfortable.

Kurt flung himself down and let out a moan that was just a little too arousing for Blaine to be comfortable with it.

"Your sheets are so soft I could get lost in them."

"Back in a minute." Blaine said rushing out the room. He took a deep breath and walked down to Wes's room. He was about to test the limits of their friendship. He knocked and after a moment Wes opened the door, he was wearing track suit bottoms below a polo shirt and was rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Working out?"

"Studying." Wes said. "And what can I do to help you tonight?"

"Huge favor, you're allowed to say no."

"Is it sexual?"

Blaine gave him a 'please' look.

"Sorry, not ready for the 'gay friend' jokes."

"Not quite." Blaine took a deep breath. "Can I borrow your car?"

Wes expression froze into it's uncomfortable smile.

"My Navigator?" He asked is voice slight higher than usual.

"I know it's a lot to ask..."

"Where are you going?"

"The lakes."

"Why?" Wes asked with a note of curiosity.

"I want to go on a date. Night time picnic."

"Romantic, who is he?"

Blaine considered for a moment how much to tell Wes, it would be nice to be able to talk about Kurt and his new relationship (Kurt would be his boyfriend right?) but to do so he would have to tell a little lie.

"A guy from town, dousn't go here. His name is Kurt."

"Kurt, have I heard that name before?"

"We've seen each other a few times."

"Is this the guy that you said was different from you?"

"Um.. turns out not as different as we thought."

Wes looked a little skeptical.

"I would hate for you to get hurt Blaine."

"I won't, he's.. he's great, really. And he is gay."

"Really, because it seemed that you weren't so sure a while back."

"Sexuality is not always straight forwards you know."

"Pun not intended."

"No."

"Okay." Wes took a step back into his room, when Blaine glanced in he saw piles of books and prints out spread over his bed.

"Here." Wes said holding out his keys.

Blaine smiled.

"Thank you so much, I will pay you back I promise."

"That's okay, just don't crash, don't drink, don't eat greasy food and most importantly.. get some."

"Wes!" Blaine said in fake shock.

"I need it back by tomorrow, you're not the only one with a date you know."

"Okay. Night Wes."

Blaine went to the kitchen and grabbed a plastic box and flask from below the sink. He made milk coffee and little ham and cheese sandwiches which he cut into triangles and then cut the none crusted points off to make sandwiches that would fit Kurt's hands. There was no cake today but he grabbed some cookies and apples, dried apricots and gummy worms (score!).

He went back to his room. It took him a moment to spot Kurt snuggled in the bed sheets. H e smiled and reminded himself to take the spare blanket so they had something to lie on.

"Comfy?"

"MMMM..." Kurt said.

"You know we could just go to sleep." Blaine offered.

"No." Kurt shorted sitting up. "I want to know what you were planning."

Blaine smirked put the plastic tub and flask down and pulled the car keys out of his pockets.

"What are those?"

"Keys."

"Oh, oh." Kurt said jumping up. "For opening doors, please tell me those are none Dalton doors."

"They're car keys, we're going far outside Dalton."

Kurt kept his lips pursed and made a little squealing noise that made Blaine laugh.

"You okay with the camera case again?"

"Yeah."

Blaine pulled the camera case from his desk and dropped it onto the bed.

"Right I'm just going to get changed out of my uniform."

"Oh, you should wear.."

"Kurt!" Blaine gave him a pointed glare. "We don't have five hours to get ready."

"Hey! I'm not that bad."

Blaine smirked and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt that was getting a little to tight for him. He wanted to show off his chest as he had filled out a lot since being at Dalton. He put it down to less hiding in bathrooms and more dancing. He took the clothes into the bathroom and got changed. He knew he'd made the right choice when Kurt's mouth dropped slightly as he entered.

"Any complaints?"

"Well, it's a little casual for a first date." Kurt said after a minute in an off hand way and then he seemed to hesitate.

"It's okay. It's a first date." Blain confirmed.

Kurt's smile was dazzling.

"Come on. I've got to get a evening pass from the evening receptionist before she leaves."

Kurt climbed into he still padded camera bag as Blaine grabbed a bag and packed the blanket and food. He carefully picked up the camera bag. He locked his door and headed down the stairs to the reception.

"Hi."

"Hi Blaine, what you up to?" the friendly twenty something receptionist asked.

"Date, can I get a night pass?"

The young woman looked skeptical.

"You need you're parents permission for an all night pass."

"Well, I'm not going to be out all night." He looked at his phone. "It's just passed eight, how long do you think I can get without permission?" Blaine said smiling as charmingly as possible.

"Well, tens the usual deadline. I can write you a pass for an extra hour."

"Thank you." Blaine said smiling. Given the time it would take to get too and from the lakes he and Kurt would have about an hour and a half to eat. Not perfect but at least it was something.

The receptionist took a bank plastic swipe card and pushed it into a slot in the computer. She hit a few keys and gave him the card.

"That'll get you in till Eleven fifteen, I gave you the extra fifteen minutes so that you wouldn't speed to get back. It was the responsible thing to do." She smiled at him.

"Great. I'll be sneaking you cake out of the kitchens all next week."

Blaine walked around to the car park and spotted the navigator. He unlocked it and carefully put the camera case on the passenger seat. Blaine got in and started up the engine.

"Kurt it's okay to come out now. And by the way if I scratch this car Wes will kill me. Though it'll be worth it."

Kurt climbed out of the camera case and brushed his hands over his hair a couple of times.

Blaine reached over to look through the CDs

"So on our big romantic date we have have a choice between.. Cher, really Wesley I had no idea." Blaine gave a short laugh. "Ah we have some Christine Aguilera and .. switchblade,.. uh blank mix that's different, full of surprises." Blaine winked at Kurt." Or we could just go for the ultimate show tunes six pack?"

"Well, this is my first ever date and I' m hoping that it'll be full of surprises."

"No pressure." Blaine said putting the cd in.

As he backed the car out of the parking lot and onto the road Blaine sung along to the first track not really paying attention to the words. He wanted to drive carefully so as not to jostle Kurt too much, slippery car seats and lack of seat belt (well none for Kurt) made caution necessary.

"You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off you<br>You'd be like heaven to touch  
>I wanna hold you so much<br>At long last love has arrived  
>And I thank God I'm alive<br>You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off you<p>

Pardon the way that I stare  
>There's nothing else to compare<br>The sight of you leaves me weak  
>There are no words left to speak<br>But if you feel like I feel  
>Please let me know that it's real<br>You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off you<p>

I love you baby  
>And if it's quite all right<br>I need you baby  
>To warm my lonely night I love you baby<br>Trust in me when I say  
>Oh, pretty baby<br>Don't bring me down I pray oh, pretty baby  
>Now that I found you, stay and let me love you<br>Baby let me love you...

You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off you<br>You'd be like heaven to touch  
>I wanna hold you so much<br>At long last love has arrived  
>And I thank God I'm alive<br>You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off you<p>

I love you baby  
>And if it's quite all right<br>I need you baby  
>To warm my lonely night I love you baby<br>Trust in me when I say  
>Oh, pretty baby<br>Don't bring me down I pray oh, pretty baby  
>Now that I found you, stay and let me love you<br>Baby let me love you... "

"Is that our song?" Blaine asked as Blaine finished singing.

Blaine looked down at him.

"I guess it could be." He said with a little laugh. It would be nice to try all those coupley things with Kurt. Having special little thing's between them.

"It's appropriate." There was something sad in his tone.

Blaine glanced down again trying to work out what it was, he needed to change the subject.

"Let's put something we can both sing along to on." Blaine said putting in the musical c.d.

Kurt smiled as Rose's turn came on and they both sung together until Blaine pulled into the parking lot.

Kurt stood up the second the engine was turned off and he climbed into the camera bag again.

Blaine laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Just a second, I have to grab the food."

"I thought I saw food."

"It's a picnic." Blaine said.

"Out in the open?"

"There's never anybody here. And if there is well find another part to sit at."

He got the bag out of the boot and then carefully picked up the camera bag and set off down the path. He'd only been here a few times a child but it was a simple ten minute walk through some woods to the lake.

"Are you looking?" Blaine asked as he walked through the woods that were lush and green with moss.

"Is it safe."

"Yes."

"Woods?" Kurt said.

Blaine looked down and saw he top of his head looking out of the camera bag at his side.

"Wow, I forgot how big trees were."

Blaine smiled.

"We're almost there."

Two minutes later the trees started to clear and Blaine came to the little grassy clearing that went down to the calm lake. The setting sun was gleaming on the water making it look almost orange and a there were a few small ducks swimming lazily around the rushes. Blaine smiled and breathed in the fresh ever so slightly salty smell.

"Is.. is that the sea?"

"No, it's a lake, the sea's bigger."

Blaine settled the camera bag gently on the ground and started to lay out their picnic as Kurt just stared.

"It's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it."

"It shimmers like satin. What.. what are those?"

Blaine looked down to see where Kurt was pointing.

"Oh there ducks, it's alright they wont hurt you. Nothing will hurt you whilst i;m here, thing's tend to stay away from Beans."

"I like the greens."

"Hmm."

"And those tall pale grasses, those colors would really go together."

"Are you planning a new outfit?"

"As if I could ever find the materials."

"I think even I'd find that one hard too." Blaine said sitting down and opening the plastic tub to dig out Kurt's plate and cup. "Come eat, I made sandwiches."

They sat together eating and content to happily watch the sun set and the sky turn dark blue as night began to settle in.

"I can't believe I'm actually here." Kurt said bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Nor can I." Blaine said moving to lie down and knowing (just knowing) that Kurt was walking up to lie close to his shoulder.

" The stars are almost out."

"I love the stars. I look at them from the windows of Dalton a lot."

"Did you never look at the stars that time you were visiting outside with your Dad?"

"No, the trees almost completely covered them. How high up do you think they are."

"Millions of miles, so far that I don't think anybody can really comprehend."

Kurt nodded.

"Well two months ago visiting another school was incomprehensible to me. Now I know I can do it, I can find a way of getting out somehow. My future isn't as set in stone."

"Doesn't it scare you though?" Blaine asked.

"What?"

" The future, it seems like it's just crawling up on me. It's so big and vague. I don' know what I'm going to do.

Go to college I guess. I used to think I study literature or some kind of history but now I'm starting to think I'd like to do music or performing arts."

"Would the college be far away?" Kurt asked.

"Probably, I would love to go to New York. But it's not for another year and a bit yet, we still have time to sort things out, I know it's probably too early to say this but I would really like it if you came t college with me. I know I sad it before but I meant it, the future dousn;t seem at all scary if I think of you being in it."

"I would love to go to a college, see a bit more of the world and listen to some lectures, especially if they have a fashion department."

"I'll put it in my list of requirements."

"But, Blaine, what about my Dad?"

"I'll always take you back to visit."

"The world is so big, it's exciting but it's also scary. Theres; so much I don't know."

"'I'll teach you all of it. Well, all I know."

"Borrowers don't travel often."

"Then you'll be the first and you can write travel books or something." Blaine said with a laugh.

Kurt laughed too.

"Travel for Borrowers, Ohio to New York."

"I'd prefer new looks for the fashionable Borrower. There's jut one problem."

"What's that?"

"There's no such thing as a fashionable Borrower, except myself of course."

"Of course."

Blaine felt a small touch to his side and he looked up to see Kurt climbing up from the side of his arm onto his chest.

"Sorry." He said with a blush when he noticed Blaine's slightly surprised look.

Blaine put his hands behind his back to prop up his head so that he could see Kurt without straining his neck. He had to remind himself to breath as Kurt lied down on his chest.

"Your heart is so loud. " He muttered after a while.

Blaine took another couple of breaths and told himself to just go for it. He reached out to touch Kurt's back and stroke down it very aware of what he was doing.

Kurt made a small little sound as he continued to stroke up his back.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No it feels good. I could just lie like this forever. I don't want tonight to ever end."

"We're going to have a thousand nights like this Kurt."

Kurt sat up.

"Does that mean you're my boyfriend?"

Blaine smiled.

"I'd be proud to be your boyfriend Kurt Hummel."

* * *

><p>Thank you so muc to all those who have reviewed It's good to know you are enjoying it and It's encouraging ,e to make it to the end of this story.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Bit of a filler, but hey we'r getting close to the end and in th nxt few chapters we hav to met Puck, Brittiany and Santanna and figure out the Libarians secret.

Brave Little Heart Chapter 23

"AHEM!"

Blaine blinked dizzily trying to figure out what had woken him. He was just about to turn to look at his phone for the time when he realized that Kurt was curled up on his stomach. Blaine looked at the boy. He wished he could wake up and find him snuggled in his arms. It was good to have him so close to him but there was something about it that just wasn't right. There was not the heavy comfort he imagined came with having a boyfriend sleep with you. He tried to be happy that he had Kurt whom he loved sleeping curled up on his stomach and a part of him was but he couldn't help the feeling that he would always want a little more than what he had. Emotionally they may have the perfect relationship but the physical aspects would always be missing. He had spent most of the night wishing he could kiss him, but how could he, it would be disgusting for him his big lips to wet and his breath too powerful for the borrower.

"AHEM!"

Blaine started, that was the sound that had awoken him (and what was up with that, he swore the only thing that woke him before coming to Dalton was an alarm but since coming he had been awoken by such a large number of things he wondered if he should bother with alarms at all). He looked around as far as he could without disturbing Kurt but couldn't see anything. He tried to shift slightly more and saw Kurt slip slightly down his stomach and wake with a sleepy yawn.

"Hey." Kurt said with a sleepy smile.

"Hey." Blaine said.

"Kurt! I thought I told you to be back by dawn."

Blaine suddenly realized who the voice was coming from, though he could not see his boyfriends father. Kurt however seemed to immediately identify his location turning to the end of the bed where the Borrower Burt Hummel was stood.

"Sir, I can promise you nothing happened..." Blaine quickly said realizing he had just been caught in bed with the man's son.

"I know nothing happened, what could happen?" Burt said.

"Dad!" Kurt complained.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that to sound cruel."

"Just give me a few minutes to get sorted."

"I'm not here to collect you Kurt, well not just here to collect you. I'm here to talk to him." Burt pointed at Blaine and he felt a sinking sensation.

"Sir I promise my intentions..."

"Cut it out with the Sir, my names Burt. And unless you realized I've already given this." Burt pointed between the two of them. "Whatever it is, my blessing. Just don;t hurt him or i;ll be coming after you."

"No sir... uh Burt." Blaine corrected himself after Burt shot Kurt what looked a bit like a 'what is he stupid or something' look.

"I'm here to talk about the fumigating. It has been decided that as the librarian had known about us her whole life and never once betrayed us that she is trustworthy. The elders have decided that they're just about desperate enough to go with her plan and to move the whole village to her house until the gases disperse. We'd like to know though how she suggests doing this and just how much of a part you're going to have in this. They are not happy with you being go between."

"Ohm but I've never told anybody about Kurt."

"And that's very admirable that you haven't told anybody in what... three months? Wise up kid, that isn't long enough to ask for an entire village to put their lives in your hands."

"Well, I think the librarian will need some help, I'm not sure what her plan is but like you said, moving an entire village is going to be difficult even one that is..."

"Is what kid?"

"Small.."

"Look whose talking you're one of the smallest beans I've ever seen."

Blaine let out a huff of breath, he remembered Kurt saying practically the same thing when they had met. Like Like Father like son.

"Look, what I'm saying is the elders trust the Librarian and the librarian trusts me so that has to count for something. Plus sir, you seem to have some sway with them and you trust me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, would you let your son stay the night with me if you didn't?"

Burt sighed and ran his hand through his barely there hair.

"I'm guessing I'll just have to point out to them that we don;t have much of a choice. Us borrowers hate to be helpless you know."

"We all do."

Burt grunted.

"Well, we need to find out what's going on in that bean mind of the librarians and seeing as I've been voted go between meet me in the library tonight after dark, in the second hour of darkness."

"Okay, will do. What's the second hour of darkness by the way?"

Burt sighed again.

"Sometime after ten o clock Blaine." Kurt answered.

Burt gave his son a curious glance. Kurt shrugged.

"I've always paid attention to the way they work things out."

Burt shook his head sadly.

"When did you get so close to this world?"

Kurt did not answer.

"Come on kid , time to go. Blaine ten O C clock. Say goodbye Kurt."

Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Will I see you for date number two soon?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, um..Wednesday?"

"I have to go home for my Mom's birthday, sorry, hows Friday?"

"How about you boys wait and see what's said tonight before you start making any long term plans. And with the current situation by long term I mean any time within the next week."

Kurt frowned slightly.

"I will see you soon." He promised before walking confidently up Blaine's chest and leaning down to place a small kiss on his cheek.

Blaine felt his cheek grow hot in a blush, Kurt was wonderful, just fantastic and oh.. was he day dreaming as Burt and Kurt were staring at him from the bottom of his bed as if expecting him to say something.

"Oh, right, bye I'll tell the librarian to be there tonight."

"Good, see you kid." Burt said hooking his grapple hook around Blaine's bedstead. Just before he slid down Kurt turned to him.

"Thanks again for the date it was wonderful."

"It was only wonderful because you were there." Blaine said with a smile.

"Bye, Blaine, bye Pavarotti." Kurt said sliding down the rope.

"Bye Kurt." Blaine said before throwing himself back onto his bed to think about how wonderful Kurt was but how horrible it was not to be able to hold each other properly.

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked on Wes's door.<p>

Wes opened it shirtless and Blaine looked away.

"It's okay dude, I am totally okay being around a gay guy when shirtless."

"Well thanks." Blaine said. "But um... I was just coming to fetch back your keys. Thanks again."

"It's okay, did you get some?" Wes laughed.

"It was the worlds best first date, we curled up together under the stars."

"Sounds romantic, so.. did you get a goodnight kiss or not?"

"Just on the cheek, we kind of fell asleep together and h was late home."

"Shame."

"There's always next time."

"So there will b a next time?"

"Definitely. I know this sounds early but he's really special Wes."

"Love is in the air.." Wes started singing. Blaine reached forwards and pulled Wes's door shut. 

* * *

><p>"Um...Mrs..."<p>

"Miss." The librarian corrected him looking over the tops of her glasses at him with apparent annoyance. "Oh uh.. Miss.."

"Hummel Davison."

"Hummel?"

"Yes, young man Hummel Davison. Now what is it you want, I have filing to do you know." She glance past his shoulders at the reasonably busy lunchtime hour library.

Blaine thought quickly.

"I need to talk to you because .. I may have lost a book."

"Where?"

Blaine stared at her wide mouthed, how was she not getting the point that he needed to talk to her privately?

"Um.. at home."

"Then fetch it back the next time you go home."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because.. I dropped it in the bath."

"You dropped a library book in the bath?" She sounded quietly furious.

"Yes."

"Was it the facts of life?"

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"It's happened before."

Blaine decided he really didn't want to think about that. What was wrong with the Librarian today, she was usually so quick minded.

"No,look, can we talk about the lost book in your office."

"Oh, why didn't you just say so? She said opening up the door behind her. "Not a mind reader Mr. Anderson."

Blaine walked in after her and shut the door behind him.

"So, you dropped a book in the bath?"

"No." Blaine said. "I wanted to talk to you about the borrowers."

"So the books are okay?"

"Yes all the books are okay."

"Good."

"So um.. how is your name Hummel?"

"I don't have all day to tell you my life story it's lunchtime and soon somebody might actually want to get a book out."

"Oh..okay." Blaine said disappointed because he really was starting to wonder about what the connection between this old and slightly strange Librarians connection with his boyfriends family was. "Um.. Burt Hummel, that's uh.."

"Your boy loves father."

"Yes, well he's coming to the library tonight at about ten to talk to you. The elders agree to moving to your house for the fumigation."

"That's good. Good job Mr. Anderson."

"So, you'll be here tonight."

"Yes, I'll leave the doors unlocked for you. Now, off you go. I've got work to do."

"Thank you Miss Hummel Davis." Blaine said sort of glad to get out the door. 


	24. Chapter 24

So here we go again. I have to point out that there may be more mistakes than usual in this one because I don't have a proper spellcheck at the moment.

Brave Little Heart Chapter 24 

Even though Blaine had permission of sorts to be in the library after dark he still felt slightly nervous as he opened the door. He walked in looking around at the shadowy shelves. He jumped when he saw the Librarian sat behind her desk in the dark watching him.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said in an off hand manner trying to hide the fact that it felt like his heart had taken a jump out of his body.

As he approached her he saw the dagger look she was giving him.

"This is my Library Mr. Anderson."

"Right, sorry." Blaine said wondering if he would ever be comfortable around this woman, It seemed like their lives might be tied together for quite some time.

"Miss Davis, I have a question. It might be a little personal but I was wondering how it is that you have the same name as Kurt, it seems quite the coincidence."

"That can wait." A gruff voice called from somewhere close to the back of the Library. Blaine looked back towards there trying to find Burt. It took several moments for the Borrower to step out into a beam of moonlight. From a distance Blaine couldn't;t even make out any of his features he was just a tiny figure in the middle of the floor.

"Hello Mr. Hummel."

"It's Burt, hello Libby how does this world treat you?"

"It's all I've ever known and it treats me fine." The Librarian said her tone warm for once.

"Good to know."

"So you too already know each other?" Blaine asked jut to become part of the conversation.

"We've meet." Burt answered.

"It's been a long time."

"Thank you for offering your help."

"I swore to my mother that I would look after her family."

Blaine's mouth dropped open slightly. It seemed like things were adding up to an impossible conclusion, the Librarian had the same name as Kurt, had called a borrower her uncle and had just referred to the Borrowers as her mothers family.

"Not literal family right? Because hows that possible?" Blaine asked not believing what the facts seemed to be telling him.

The Librarian looked at him for a long minute. It was the type of look that made a shiver shot up your spine as it seems the person is looking not just on the surface but deep inside your mind.

"They'll find out at some point you know." The librarian said turning back to Burt.

"They're not ready."

"Are you talking about me and Kurt?"

"Kurt and I."

Was the Librarian really correcting his grammar at this moment? And what were they keeping from him? What did it have to do with him and Kurt?

"On to business, your house, it's your mums old place yes?"Burt asked.

"Yes."

"So it's got under the floor room for us. That's good. How do you suggest we get there? What do we need to take? Do we need to work on our stores?"

"No, I can provide the food, and I have a car. If we wait for the students to leave then we can get you all out. We can set up some padded boxes to keep you safe the little road can be bumpy. It might not be as dignified as you'd like but it's a way of getting there"

"How long will it take?"

"The journey will take an hour driving slowly, you'd have to stay eight days."

"And you..." Burt said pointing to Blaine. "Aren't you meant to be going home?"

"I am, and I will have to for a few days but I can tell my parents I'm staying with a friend and help you get there. Then on the day you all need to get back I'll drive up and help again."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you helping us?"

"Because theres a world out there that I never knew existed and now that I do I have try keep it safe. And of course there Kurt."

"Yeah, theres Kurt."

"It'll be late, you can stay a night or two in my spare room." The Librarian offered. Though Blaine knew he would feel really uncomfortable in the Librarian's house it only took him two seconds to answer.

"I'd like that Thank you."

"Okay, what day?" Burt cut in.

"The second Evermore."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"That's in eight days time to you." The libarain said.

"Oh, so the Saturday night?"

"Yeah."

"And time?" Burt asked.

"Third hour of darkness."

"That's about half eleven right?"

"Yes. You learn quickly Anderson."

"Well, work it out. " Burt said "Look for a sign to show we accept."

"Right."

"So.. Hows Kurt?" Blaine asked, he had thinking about him all day and he really couldn't hold back asking any longer.

"You saw him this morning."

"Yeah, but.. a lot of thing's can happen in a day."

" He's been wearing those new clothes he thought I didn't ;notice and singing lovey dovey show tunes all day."

Blaine smiled at the thought of Kurt singing show tunes.

"Yeah, he's had that doopey not all there expression too." Burt said before swiftly disappearing.

"So.." Blaine said turning to the Libarain. "Do you need me to help with the mission? Like, draw up diversion plans or something?"

"Shouldn't you be in bed Mr. Anderson."

Blaine sighed.

"Yes Miss. Hummel Davis." He said turning to go out the room. It seemed despite the fact he was the one who had drawn the borrowers attention to the danger of the fumigation he was just going to be a spare part. He knew it really didn't matter as long as all the Borrowers were safe but it would have been cool to look like a big hero in front of Kurt.

* * *

><p>Two nights before the planned relocation of the Borrower village Kurt and Blaine were lying together on his bed. They had been dating for nine days and though nothing could beat their first date (and they hadn't managed to get out the school since then) they had spent every night together, and every night had been amazing. Their activities hadn't change much, Kurt still spent a lot of time using the last of the material to make a pair of pants and a little stuffed heart to go with Blaine's little rose. They had watched movies together lying on the bed but they had also had a carefully prepared candlelight dinner. And now as well as talking about their lives (Blaine had exams, Kurt's bully had backed off a little once it had got out that he was friends with a bean) they also talked of their future together.<p>

They laid together, Kurt was lying on Blaine's chest again and he was stroking his fingers down his back.

"I'm so nervous." Kurt whispered.

"Why?"

"The fumigation, moving."

"Everything going to be fine." Blaine said as confidently as he could manage.

"I can't believe I'm only going to get to see you once during the whole two weeks." Kurt whispered.

"After I take you to the Libarians then it'll only be like twelve days and then I'll see you in the middle of that and.. yeah, I'll miss you too. Why don't you come with me to my house?" Blaine offered, he had been thinking about it for a while.

"My Dad would never allow it, besides it's not like Borrowers can live in every house, lots of modern ones just don't have the holes and spaces between walls. And belie me a new house is always lacking in amenities."

"You could stay in my room. My parents are out most of the day and they would never now." Blaine felt a sudden rush of sadness when he realized he would never be able to introduce his mother to his boyfriend. She would love Kurt.

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked noticing his sudden silence.

"It's nothing, I guess I'm just a little worried too."

"I thought you said everything was going to be okay?" Kurt said with a humor hint.

"It Kurt, do you know what's up with the Libarain? Why does she have the same last name as you?"

"I know it's weird isn't It? My Dad won't talk about it but apparently part of my family used to live in her house, the one we're going to. I think it's like you and me, I think a child Bean got to see a Borrower and they became close. I think that's why, those sorts of things aren't talked about because they're not meant to happen."

"So, in the future this whole two beans helping the borrowers out of a bad situation is going to be forgotten?"

"It'll never be talked about after it's over." Kurt confirmed.

"Well, that's gratitude for you."

"It keeps us safe." Kurt said with a shrug.

"I can understand that. Want to sleep here tonight?"

"Try and stop me."

Blaine smiled as Kurt snuggled down into his shirt.

"I love you Kurt." He whispered.

"Love you too Blainey bean."


	25. Chapter 25

Two chapter in two days, I was just too excited about getting to play with the other new directions as Borrowers that I had to write it straight away, it's a long one too. So enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Welcome to the Twenty Fifth Chapter of Brave Little Heart.<span>

From the moment that Blaine woke up one thing was in his mind. Today was the day. Today was the day that they were moving the Borrower village. A thousand things could go wrong and each scenario went through his mind during the day. What if the Borrowers got thrown around in the boxes and hurt themselves? What if they crashed the car? How would they explain the little people in their boot to the police? What happened if he trod on one of Kurt's relatives? Were these normal concerns you have with your first boyfriend?

Though some of his friends had left the last night most were leaving throughout the day so they had set up a lunch at a fast food bar. Blaine sat quietly in the corner until Logan clicked his fingers at him.

"Hua?"

"What's up with you Blaine?"

"Nothing, just a little tired."

"You've been making that excuse all week." Thad said.

"Blaine, is there something going on at home? You can tell us you know, we're your friends, we care about you." Wes said resting his hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's not that. I'm sorry I've been absent all week. I'm just worried about the exams, Dalton's tough."

"You always get A's Dude." Thad said. "No need to be freaking out."

"That's not true I got a B plus on calculus last week."

Logan laughed.

"That's hardly a reason for not going out for a week."

"I've gone out, I had a dinner date."

"A date?" Logan said followed by a wolf whistle.

"Yeah, Blaine's got a secret boyfriend."

"Why's he secret?"

"Hey, aren't I allowed a little bit of a private life?"

"No." Thad and Logan said in tangent laughing. 

* * *

><p>"I could stay a few more hours?" Wes said hanging onto Blaine's door frame.<p>

"I'm fine Wes."

"I don't like leaving you here all alone."

"I'll be fine, my parents will be here in an hour or two." Blaine lied. It was five' o'clock and Wes was the last student to leave Dalton. Now the teachers who were going away (leaving a skeleton staff) were packing. Wes tilted his head to one side and pursed his lips.

"You're keeping something from me."

"Nope, not at all, nothing, what would I keep from you?"

"Are you having a secret meeting with the boyfriend later?" Wes asked grining widely.

"Yes." Blaine admitted.

"You sly dog. Remember, move at your own speed and if it feels right use a condom."

"Gods, yes grandma."

"You're grandma talks to you like that?"

"No, she tells me to cut my hair and gives me toffees."

"Right." Wes bent down and picked u Pavarotti's cage. It had been a hard decision but Blaine knew Borrowers didn't like birds and he couldn't't;t worry about having a canary in a car as well as a unknown number of displaced little people.

"Are you sure you're okay with him?"

"Yeah."

"Be sure to change his water and let him flap around a bit everyday but keep the windows and doors closed so he doesn't get loose. And keep him by your window because he likes to flirt with the robins."

"Relax Blaine." Wes laughed. "We're going to get on great. I'm sorry about your aunts bird allergy."

"Yeah, I didn't know she was coming to stay. You'll hone me if anything goes wrong won't you?"

"I will, stop worrying. Bye Blaine."

"Bye Wes have a good holiday." Blaine bent down next to the bird cage.

"Bye Pav, you be a good boy for Wes and don't go telling him any of my secrets okay? And don't let him listen to Celine Dion on loop if you want some Katy Perry just tell him."

Wes laughed as he turned to go down the hall. Blaine felt a wave of sadness as he watched them leave. They had to be out of the way for the Librarian's plan to work but he was still going to miss his friends over the next few weeks. 

* * *

><p>Blaine put the blanket in the box and stuffed his pillow over the top of it. It folded up and doubled over in some parts. It was padded but Blaine wondered if it was too padded, were they going to be able to stand up? Didn't he need to put something in for them to hold onto when the road got bumpy. How many boxes did he even need? He still had no idea how many Borrowers there were in Dalton. He just hoed the Librarian would know. He looked down at the four boxes padded with pillows and clothes and blankets and decided it was the best he could do. He turned back to packing his own bags. He had half an hour to get all the boxes down to the library.<p>

The Librarian didn't arrive until he had brought the final two boxes down to the library. She looked at him.

"Is, uh.. is this alright?"

"I'm sure it will be Mr. Anderson."

"Okay." Blaine gave a deep sigh. "So, what's next?"

"You have to go out the parking lot to help them cross. I promised them a guard against cats and owls."

"Okay." Blaine said. "What about this stuff? I mean don't need help carrying it?"

"I maybe old but I think I can still manage a few empty boxes."

"My bags not empty."

Blaine got his answer when the Librarian shot him an evil look. He hurried out the library door pausing for a moment when he hit the main doors. There was no secretary on and the doors got locked at eleven, it was almost half past. Scared he was about to set off an alarm he pushed at the doors. The opened slowly and after they were half open and no alarm went off Blaine snuck out. Of course the Librarian had turned the alarms off, he hadn't even thought about that. He would make a rubbish secret agent.

He walked around to the car park, there were only four cars left but Blaine had no idea which was the Librarian's. Looking around in the dark with his little flash torch he also had no idea where the Borrowers were going to come from. He waited in the dark for what felt like hours wondering what he was meant to do when the stillness of the night was disturbed by a shrill scream. Blaine suddenly felt ice cold, he just knew that scream was from Kurt.

He ran towards the back wall of the school where the sound had come form. His torch aimed at the floor. It was the cat he saw first, a ginger tabby he had seen around the school grounds. It had it's back arched and it was hissing. As he spun the torch around he saw the Borrowers. Blaine could not work out any individual, there were so many of them it was like a withering crowd. They were almost two meters away from the cat. There seemed to be a few older men at the front, needles and spikes and tips of knives held out in front of them shouting angry undistinguishable words back at the cat.

"Shoo!" Blaine shouted running at the cat. It hissed angrily at him once then turned an ran away.

He walked back to the Borrowers, he judged there to be maybe fifty or sixty and they seemed of all different ages and there were a few different races. Although Blaine couldn't really take them all in it seemed to him as if they were as varied as any group of people you might see walking around any American town. He knelt down on the floor. His heart was still beating fast and he was stunned to see all the Borrowers though he had known he was going to. They really did exist, a village under the floorboards. He'd known, but it was still really shocking to see. He looked out for a familiar face to make it all seem less like a dream and found Burt to be one of the men stood near the front. He was a little relived and a little bit frightened when he saw that Kurt was with him hiding his head in his fathers shoulder.

"Is everybody alright? I'm so sorry, I should have come closer to the building I just didn;t know where you would be coming from."

"We're all alright. It's okay Blaine. We could have handled it."

"I'm still sorry I said I'd be here."

Kurt turned his head to meet his eyes.

"You were here." He said his voice sounding weak.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Blaine wanted to reach out to touch him but he knew it would be the wrong thing to do.

"Yeah." He answered shakily. "It's just, it's the first time I've seen a cat since.."

He left it hanging but Blaine knew he meant since his mothers death.

"Right, well, now you're here kid why don't you walk a little ahead of us with that light to make sure there aren't any more out there."

"Yeah alright." Blaine said noticing that the other Borrowers at the front were staring at him with nothing short of distrust and disbain.

Getting the Borrowers across the parking lot to where the Librarian was now waiting for them by a little red car was an arduous task. The group moved slowly, which Blaine found strange as Kurt was always surprisingly quick but then there were some older Borrowers and some little kids who couldn't;t be more than five or six. It took half an hour of taking three steps forwards a minute and swinging his torch around and up in the sky to look for owls. He was half bored but half afraid that a teacher would come out and ask him what all the light flashing was about.

When they finally all got to the car he saw that the boxes had been laid out on the ground with little wooden ramps laid out for the borrowers to get up and down in them.

"What can I do?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, I have to talk to the elder to reassure them and help them decide how to split up the families into the different boxes. You gaud the rest of them."

Blaine looked down to see two of the forefront men, Burt and three very old looking Borrowers leave the group and start towards The Librarian. Blaine nodded and went to stand by the group flashing his light around occasionally to look busy and trying to find Kurt to see if he was alright but it was difficult in the dark.

"Hey! Hey! Bean!"

Blaine looked down to see that one of the Borrowers had separated from the group and come up to stand right next to his shoe. He seemed quite young, wore what looked like a green bomber jacket and had a Mohawk. Blaine was caught up for a moment in wondering how he had found a razor small enough.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes."

"Well I hear you and my man Kurt are dating?"

"You're man?"

"Yeah, in the no homo way. Kurt is my bro Finn's little bro which means he's like my cousin or something."

Blaine smiled widely, he didn't understand what the boy was saying but he didn't want to make a bad impression on what could possibly be Kurt's cousin (though he had a feeling he wasn't).

"What I'm saying Bean is if you hurt my man Kurt I'll hurt you." He pointed up at Blaine. Blaine felt a rush of irritation, he'd been threatened many times before at his old school but there was no way that he was putting u from it by a three inch boy who thought he was hard.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do from down there?"

The boy moved too fast for Blaine to really see what he was doing down there. Then he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his ankle.

"Oww!" Blaine jumped backwards and bent down to rub his ankle. Being closer to the floor he was able to see the needle in the boys hand and the smirk on his face.

"Point taken." Blaine said grudgingly.

"Hey!" Another Bean was walking towards them, a girl with long blonde hair and a very short red dress. She was followed by a Latino looking Borrower, in a very similar dress. Blaine was suddenly struck by how big the borrower world was, he had got used to the idea of a village in Dalton and maybe a few others dotted around but they might be borrowers all over the world.

"Don't hurt the big dolphin Puck, I need to talk to him about what he's going to do to protect us from the dragons." The Blonde smiled at him and waved her fingers. "I'm Brittany."

"Hello Brittany I'm Blaine." He said a little taken with the sweet naivety of the girl.

"Mr Blaine, I was wondering if you could tell me what you are going to do to make sure that the dragon's don't get us."

"Uh.. what Dragons?"

The Latino girl made a little gesturing motion. It took Blaine a moment to realize she wanted to talk to him quietly. He checked the floor below him to be sure that there was no chewing gum and lowered his forehand to the floor so the Latino girl could whisper in his ear.

"Listen up freak, my girl Brit lives in a special world where everything is possible. It's a wonderful place and I don't want it to be destroyed so if she says dragons exist then they do, got it?"

Blaine sat up and nodded his head. He couldn't destroy Brit's fantasy world. After all, his life had become much better since he had discovered Borrowers, and in a world where Borrowers existed, perhaps dragons did too. Well, probably not but still. Brittany was staring up at him expectantly not at all concerned with his secret conversation with the Latino girl.

"Um.. I haven't put any safety procedures in place Brittany because the Dragon's in Ohio only come out in the day."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Uh, because they're solar powered."

Brittany smiled.

"Cool, thank you. I'll tell Kurt you're a good Dolphin for him."

"Thanks." Blaine looked up and saw that Kurt was coming towards him with a wide smile. He was accompanied by Rachel and a really tall (almost four inches) boy with a goofy smile and short brown hair.

"I see you've meet everybody."

"Yeah, um.. Puck and Brittany." Blaine said pointing to the two borrowers whose names he'd got.

"Santana." The Latino girl said putting her hands on his hips.

"Well, you've meet Rachel and this is my step brother Finn."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, It's cool, I've never spoken to a Bean before. Um.. when you have a moment can I talk to you in private."

"Umm... not going to threaten to kill me if I hurt your bro." Blaine joke, Finn's face fell.

"Wait, how did you know? Can beans like, read your mind?"

"FINN!" Kurt whined.

"It's okay Bro." Puck said clapping Finn on the shoulder. "I already did it."

"PUCK! I can't believe you." Kurt said shaking his head.

"It's okay." Blaine said flippantly. "I'm getting used to your friends threatening me."

"I won't threaten you Mr. Blaine. I like you." Brittany said sweetly. "I think you and Kurt are like a really cute couple."

"Are thank you Brit." Kurt said.

"Blaine!" The Librarian was calling him from over by the car.

"I guess I've got to go. Nice meeting you all. See you later Kurt."

"Bye big dolphin." Brittany shouted as Kurt waved goodbye to him.

Blaine walked over to join the Librarian passing Burt and the other elders as they mad either way back to the group.

"Hey, you understand Borrower speech, what's a dolphin?" He asked the librarian.

"It's a marine mammal."

"Oh, yeah right." Blaine was puzzled but decided to put it down to the girl being a little eccentric.

"You're driving."

"What? I thought you were going to drive?"

"I was, but the arthritis is playing up, can't grip anything. I'm staying in back to watch the families."

Blaine felt sick, he remembered in his drivers Ed class the instructor used to say that when you have passengers you are responsible for their lives as well as your own. Well tonight he was responsible for a whole village. He nodded and took the keys off the Librarian.

"You can drive right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Give it ten minutes and we should be ready. Why don't you go start the engine and put the radiator on it's chilly tonight."

Blaine looked back to see the first of the Borrowers climbing up the wooden planks, they looked awfully steep. He wanted to go talk to Kurt and tell him that he would be as carefully as possible but he saw that he was one of the ones walking up the planks holding the hand of and old lady who shuffled along slowly. So instead he just went into the car and switched on the radiator and the radio.

"Mr. Anderson, you need to come get the boxes."

"Oh, right." Blaine said jumping out of the car and running round to the back. He was eager to leave and get the borrowers to a safe place. It was probably that eagerness that made him pick up the box a little too fast.

"OI! Watch it!"

Blaine looked down and saw the box with it's dozen little people. The boy who had shouted was a big blurry teenager that Blaine had not been introduced to.

"Sorry, bit nervous."

"Yeah, well you scared my little sister." He said looking down at a tiny girl in his arms.

"Don't be nervous Mr. Blaine the weird red monster has it's mouth open so I think it's going to let us ride in it's belly." Brittany said.

"It's a car."

Blaine saw the evil look from Santana who had her ams wrapped around Brittany's middle (was there something going on there? Perhaps there were more gay Borrowers than Kurt thought).

"Uh.. I mean It's a car monster."

He lowered the box into the boot carefully.

"Keep bracing yourselves it's just a little further." Blaine said as he pushed the box back so that he could fit the rest in.

For the next three boxes he made sure to introduce himself to the borrowers into it. He wouldn't treat them like they weren't living beings again. He told them to brace themselves as he lifted them and he told them when it was over. The last box had Kurt in it. He smiled up at him when he went to lift the box.

" Hi I'm Blaine and I will be your driver for tonight."

There was a small 'hi Blaine' back from a sweet little boy but the rest stared up at him with slight fear.

"Is that your boyfriend." The old woman who was sat next to Kurt said nudging him in the ribs.

"Yeah Mama, that's him."

Kurt smiled rather proudly and Blaine found himself breaking into a similar wide smile.

"He's cute." The old lady said and then she sighed. "Burt, I'm going to lose another one."

"What? You'll never lose me grandma." Kurt said.

"Okay, time to go. Brace yourselves."

Blaine lifted the last box into the car.

"There's going to be a big bang in a few seconds guy, nothing to worry about." Blaine shouted slamming the car boot.

The librarian got into the back with his suitcase and turned so she could look into the boot. Blaine got in the front and started up the engine.

"Is everybody alright back there?"

"They're all fine." The Librarian said. "Come on Kid, drive!"

The librarian gave him directions as he drove. It was a pitch back night and the headlights only reached a few meters in front of him so it seemed like the signposts just appeared out of nowhere. There were no other cars out and he tried to drive as slowly as possible. He could hear a young child crying in the back and somebody trying to comfort him. He kept glancing in the mirror but he couldn't see anything. By the time they reached the bumpy side road the librarian had told him about Blaine's nerves were shot. He had to drive at a crawl to stop the potholes from making the car shake too much. There were still some gasps from the back and every time the slightest bit of noise was made Blaine turned to look behind him to ask the Librarian if everybody was alright.

The house inched into view out of the darkness. It was a one floored building but it seemed to stretch in all ways and Blaine knew it would be large inside. Even in the dark the paint looked old and flaked. There was a wrap around porch with an old creaking swing chair.

"Is this it?"

"This is it."


	26. Chapter 26

Three chapters in three days. Did anybody read the others? There didn't seem to be as many messages as before? Hence the desperately quick updates lol. P.S. Don't think that's a reason not to review, it won't work again.

Brave Little Heart Chapter 26 

"Right, we're here." The Librarian called. "Status call on Box one."

"We're all good Miss Hummel."

"Box two?"

"Timmy threw up but it's just from the bumps. Everybody else is fine."

"Box Three."

"Grandma Clock says she really needs the bathroom."

"Blaine, get box three out first and take Grandma Clock to the bathroom sink, it's the second door on the left."

"Okay." Blaine got out from the car and walked around the back listening carefully as the report from box four came in. Everything fine.

He opened the boot and looked into box three.

"Got a lift for a Grandma Clock." He said trying to appear cheerful and friendly knowing that the Borrowers didn't trust him. Truth be told he was slightly scared of them, there were so many ways he could accidentally insult somebody and if he really fucked up then they might try to ban Kurt from seeing him. Well Kurt was meant to banned from seeing him anyway but they might try to do something to permanently stop him from seeing Kurt, like sending him to another village.

There had been two old women in the group of villagers one Blaine now knew to be Kurt's Grandmother the other was apparently grandma clock. She black eyes that looked at him through pale skin that was mostly winkle and was in a seat made of lollypop sticks, pins and cotton wheels. Blaine took that to mean that she was unable to move easily.

"I don't like Beans."

Blaine smiled.

"That's okay I don't like them either." He joked. "Now, would you like somebody to come with you?"

"My daughter will come with me. Don't shake the box."

"I'm not moving the box, as you need the toilet so badly I thought I would just carry you."

"CARRY ME!" The lady screamed.

"Mother, mother calm down. The elders have vouched for him." A middle aged woman in a dress that looked like it was made from some flowery curtains.

"I've known some of the elders since they were in shorts and I can tell you stories that would make your ears fall off."

Blaine lowered his hand down into the box trying not to feel insulted when a few of it's inhabitants backed away.

"If you need the toilet then hurry up." Blaine said. Before the lady could complain her daughter had pushed the chair up to his hand and two other borrowers jumped up and helped lift the seat onto his hand. He cupped the other one below it.

"I'll try to be as steady as possible. Oh I'll have to apologize if it takes me a while to get back to the sink, I have to help with getting the boxes out of the car."

"Just put me down by the bushes."

"Oh.. that's not really necessary I don't mind going tot he sink and.."

"Boy, I need the loo and I was born in the outdoors. We're not ashamed of what we are you know?"

"I didn't mean any offense." Blaine said putting the chair down carefully by the bushes. He turned away quickly to give her privacy and went back to the car to help the librarian getting the boxes out.

"We're here." He said to Kurt as he lifted the box out. Kurt was admittedly looking a little pale and shaken.

"I heard."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." He shrugged and looked away. "It's been an eventful night."

"Yeah it has." Blaine agreed. "I hope the journey wasn't too bumpy for you Mrs Hummel." He said to Kurt's grandmother.

"I'm fine young man." She answered.

When the boxes were unloaded they set up the ramps for the Borrowers to unload, Blaine was told to stand over them and watch for owls whilst the Librarian opened up the house and started the fire, laid out things for the Borrowers and sort out the food she had for them. Whatever it was she was doing it took a while and by the time she was back Blaine was sat on the grass surrounded by the entire Borrower Village who were asking him questions he didn't know the answer too, how much space was between floorboards. Was there a way to reach the second floor and no they didn't mean the stairs unless they were borrower stairs. Then there was Brittany who kept asking him if Dalton was a dolphin school because she had seen a lot of the boys doing the naked hugging. At least Kurt had found his way to him and was resting against his knee lazily stroking his hand in a circle that was a little distracting.

Finally she came back out and Blaine sighed in relief.

"Mr. Anderson, perhaps it would be best if we use those planks of wood to make a ramp up the stairs." Blaine turned to look at the librarian, why was she being polite to him. Then he noticed her glance and realized that it was because Kurt was near him. She wouldn't belittle him in front of his boyfriend. He felt a sudden surge of warmth towards her.

"Yes, Miss Hummel, that's a brilliant idea." He said. Kurt gave him a sad half smile and stepped away and the Borrowers made a little clearing for him to get out their circle.

Once the bridge was made and the borrowers had made a steady progression up it and into the house Blaine finally had a chance to take in his surroundings. The house seemed like it hadn't been lived in for a while but had been maintained by somebody as it was not derelict. It was untouched by time, stuck in the fifties with an old black and white TV on a beat up table and a sofa that looked admittedly comfortable and still in good shape but a little like it belonged in an old sitcom. There was a proper log burning fire already starting to crackle pleasantly behind a glass was a big grandfather clock with the pendulum swinging rhythmically and a tick tock that Blaine could hear it he stopped and listened for it. The thing that truly helped Blaine to feel comfortable and let go some of the tension of the night though was the bookshelves that seemed to line every space of the walls that weren't taken up by windows or other items. It was clear the Librarian loved books even more than he did.

The Librarian had obviously been back to the house at some point in the last week to make it ready because the sofa seemed to have been pushed back and there was a coffee table hugging close to the wall where it obviously didn't belong. There was also a two thick woolen blanket (one white one yellow) that had been cut up into squares, just the right size for borrowers. Some of the pieces had been rolled up into cylinders with little strings tying them at either end, Blaine could not see them as making the most comfortable pillows but at least there was something. In a thin line running halfway across the room was a line of napkins and on them Blaine could see piles of cut up pieces of bread, apple and cheese obviously meant as a supper for the borrowers. Blaine knew they would appreciate it, they seemed to live mainly off simple foods. Accompanying the food was a line of upturned thimbles filled with milk or water. The whole thing seemed to Blaine like a weird little army camp.

"Thank you Libby." One of the Borrowers Blaine knew to be an elder said looking up at the Librarian. "You're mother would be proud."

The Librarian nodded.

"Make yourselves at home."

She turned to Blaine.

"That means you too."

"Thank you."

Blaine walked round to sit on the sofa and sleepily watched the Borrowers file into the room, look around and the various little family groups start organizing themselves into little camps where they made their beds out of the cut up sheets and shared out the food. He sleepily thanked the Librarian as she placed a plate of cheese sandwiches, apple slice and a glass of milk into his hand. He ate without really realizing what he was doing and watched a the youngest member of the Borrowers a little boy (he could have been four or five or maybe even six) shake his head as his mother tried to give him a thimble of milk. The moment she had turned her attention away to him to talk to Brittany who seemed to be her daughter the little boy ran away. He ran right towards Blaine and stopped at his feet. He didn't talk, he just stared up at Blaine craning his neck to see him properly.

"Hi, you're Timmy right?"

The little boy nodded his head.

"I heard you threw up, do you feel better now?"

He nodded his head again looking up at him shyly.

"Hey, do you want some milk ?"Blaine asked pointing to the remaining thimbles of milk.

This time he shook his head.

"Why are you so tall?" The little boy finally asked.

"Well, it's partly because I'm a bean and not a borrower but a big part of it is that I also drink my milk."

Timmy looked at the glass of milk in his hand.

"Could I have some please?"

"Yeah go ahead and grab as much as you want."

Timmy smiled and took one of the thimbles in between his hands, it was much too big for him. Blaine smiled fondly as the little boy slowly walked with it to rejoin his family laughing lightly as his mother stopped to tell him off for getting another thimble of milk when he already had one that he refused to drink.

"But I'll drink them both." Timmy shouted.

"Then you'll have to get up in the night to go to the bathroom and your Dad misplaced his grapple hook again."

Blaine yawned and in seconds the Librarian was standing behind him.

"Everything is locked up, we're all safe, why don't you go to bed Blaine?"

"Yeah." He agreed looking at the clock and realized it was just past three in the morning. He looked over to where Kurt was lying at the side of the the little line of temporary beds with their rolled up fabric pillows. He waked behind them watching his feet and sat down next to Kurt. Unfortunately Finn was sharing blankets with him and right next to him were Burt and his wife. Though he had his back turned Blaine knew he was still awake.

"Hey, comfy?"

"Yeah." Kurt said not very convincingly. "It's weird to be in another house."

"Yeah." Blaine agreed, as having asleep over with the School Librarian three generations of his boyfriends family and a village of little people was not something he did daily.

"The fires really pretty." Kurt said wrapping his arms around his knees and staring at it thoughtfully.

"It is." Blaine agreed.

"I saw you talking to Timmy."

"He's a cute Kid."

"Do you want kids?"

"Yeah some day, do you?"

Kurt looked at him with a confused expression.

"Yeah, but it's not possible."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know, if you want kids I suppose you could have them with a woman but I really could never really touch one in that way." Kurt said blushing and looking away.

"No." Blaine said realizing the Kurt had been brought up with no idea that homosexuality exist for anybody except him.

"Kurt, for Beans there are ways for gay men to have children together. Theres suragacy and adoption and.. that's too long a conversation to get into this time of night."

Kurt gave a sad smile.

"Maybe adoption would be possible for me, but it would mean one of my village members getting killed."

"Like you said Kurt, things are changing. Neither of us has any idea what the future holds for us. Never say never." Blaine gave a loud yawn, his eyes were starting to get sore.

"I'm uh.. going to bed." Blaine said hoping Kurt would prefer a proper bean bed to the blankets n the floor.

"Then go." Burt said over his shoulder. Blaine felt a little embarrassed that he had been listening in to their conversation.

Kurt gave him a shrug and a half smile. Blaine returned it sad to know he'd be sleeping alone.

"Sleep well Kurt, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Blaine."

Blaine got up and with a longing glance at his boyfriend turned to go to the other side of the room, through the door and up the stairs.

The bedroom he found himself in looked like it had stepped out of the fifties with its rose wall paper, net curtains and white iron framed bed. Still, it was warm and Blaine knew it would be comfy. He vaguely glanced at the dressing table with it's mirror and painted flowers, the book case and the huge dolls house in the corner then he stripped down to his boxers dug through his suitcase for sweatpants and a t-shirt and got ready to go to bed.

There was a big red leather photo album on his bed and Blaine remembered that the Librarian had told him to look at it but ad he yawned again he realized it would wait till morning. He put it on the floor, climbed into the bed and fell straight asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Are you sick of me yet? I've been sat in my room for like two days straight writing this none stop. I don't know why, I just want to rush to the end.

I realized from what I put in some early chapters that I could not write this one as I wanted, it's still the same story line but it's made the Hummel family tree a little complicated when before it was nice and simple.

Brave Little Heart chapter 27 

Blaine blinked blearily. For a moment half way between being asleep and awake he didn't know where he was. He could see a little bit of lace on the edge of his pillow and a dressing table with little painted flowers. The Librarian's house. He reminded himself stretching up. Usually in the mornings he always wanted to spend 'just' five more minutes cuddling his pillow but this morning he immediately jumped out of bed and padded to the window. He looked out and saw rows of neatly trimmed fields, some laying farrows others full of wheat. If he followed the horizon he could see a neat little farm house but other than that they appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. With how light it was outside and how well rested he felt it must be closer to lunch than breakfast.

He turned away and walked over to his suitcase so he could get dressed and go say hello to Kurt. His bare toes jabbed against something hard he let out a startled gasp but the pain only lasted a second. Blaine looked down and saw the red leather photo album that the Librarian had placed on his bed the night before. He curiously suddenly peaking he bent down and picked it up. He turned it in his hands seeing the slightly cracked quality to the photo album. Like everything else in the house it was old. He sat on his bed and flicked the cover over. Noticing that it had a padlock on it to keep it closed but had been left unlocked for him.

It took a couple of minutes for what Blaine was seeing to start adding up and making sense in his mind. He turned the first pages back and forth a few times To make sure. The first page contained an faded sepia photo of a young boy, then a few more pictures of the same boy a little older, then a teenager, then a young man. Blaine though they must all be from the turn of the century.

It was the second page that really shocked him. The young man was sat in an armchair. But on the arm of the chair right next to him was a small figure. Blaine had to squint his eyes and look really closely at it too see that it was definitely a real borrower and not a doll. Blaine was stunned to see a photo of one of the secretive race. It explained the lock on the album. The Borrower girl was quite pretty, from what little details he could see, long curled dark hair and slim beneath her plain well cut dress.

On the next page was the young man again. Outside a church, it was obvious his wedding day. Obviously because of the suit and tie and the beautiful woman in her white dress. The thing was the girl in the wedding photo looked awfully like the borrower on the previous page.

Blaine sat there stunned looking at the features of the young bride and the blurred features of the Borrower. Even with the blurriness the likeness was stunning. Blaine flicked through the next few pages seeing the newly weds having picnics, with friends and an elderly couple. Then with a baby, who grew up over the next few pages and a few shots of the house he was currently in.

Blaine closed the book and sat staring at the door for a long time. Was it possible that the bride had been a borrower? If so, how? The Librarian had mentioned the Borrowers being her family, and it was possible even likely she was the baby in the photos. It was clear that whatever it was Burt knew. Was it really possible? For a Borrower to become a Bean? It would take an act of pure magic, magic didn't exist. But then.. the world had changed, little people lived under the floorboards and if that wasn't magic, what was?

Blaine finally managed to shake of the cold slightly mystified feeling long enough to get dressed and head downstairs. There was a happy buzz of many voices when he reached the font room. The Librarian had made eggs and bacon on little plates ( definitely from a dolls house but there were dozens of them,) with proper little metal forks and thimbles full of tea.

Ignoring everybody else Blaine went straight to the Librarian who was dusting off one of the tables.

"Morning Mr. Anderson. There's breakfast in the kitchen."

"Is it true, can borrowers become beans?"

The Librarian carried on dusting, Blaine was so focused on her that it took a moment for him to realize that the whole room had gone quiet.

"What have you done?" An angry voice asked. Blaine turned to see that Burt had separated himself from the group and walked forwards. He was looking accusingly at the librarian.

"What should be done."

"Dad?" Kurt was walking up behind his father. "What's going on?" Burt looked over at his son but ignored him.

"It is isn't it?" Blaine said, he had not truly believed it until that felt his legs grow weak and sat down on the sofa.

"Blaine?" Kurt said sounding confused and worried. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

"It's time to tell them." The Librarian said to Burt. "Okay, but not here."

"The kitchen."

Blaine walked through to the kitchen and sat on a kitchen chair. He waited for Burt and Kurt to follow the Librarian in and for her to shut the door. She lifted the two borrowers up to the table.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked his voice becoming high pitched.

"Kurt.." Burt sighed. "I.. " He stopped and turned to the Librarian obviously not knowing what to say.

"You're not the first Borrower to fall for a Human." She said looking kindly at Kurt. "It's happened several times, there are stories about it. Stories that your village has stopped telling, mainly because it happened to one of their own."

"What?" Kurt said looking at his father for confirmation. "One of our villagers fell for a bean?"

"One of our family." Burt said. "Look Kurt, I never told you.. I always knew you weren't happy, that you were different."

"You mean that I'm gay Dad?"

" Not just that Kurt. You always had interests in things the other kids didn't. You always asked questions about the outside world. I could never keep you below floors, even after your mother died you just kept exploring. I was told you would become a fantastic gatherer one day but I knew it was something else. I knew you wanted a life you just wouldn't find at Dalton.I didn't want to tell you about our family history, I didn't want you to make rash decisions. I didn't want to loose you." Burt voice broke and Kurt rushed towards him. "You'll never loose me Dad, never, I love you."

"I love you too Kurt." He held his son tight for a moment and then pulled away . "Enough that I want you to have everything you can. A boyfriend, a life making clothes." Burt glanced up at Blaine. "Children."

"Dad.. I don't know what your saying."

"Just listen okay." Burt looked up at the Librarian. "You tell them. You were right, it is time."

The Librarian took a deep breath before she started speak slowly.

"Your families from Ireland. Your great grandmother was born there."

Kurt nodded, it was obvious he knew this part.

"Her and her younger sister that is."

"Great Grandma had an younger sister?" Kurt asked his dad.

"Yes, she was your grandmother favorite as she was still a teenager when your grandmother was born." His voice cracked slightly again and he turned to give the Librarian a look as if to say that she should continue.

"Yes she often spoke of your grandmother though they did not see each other so often as they grew older. Her name was Anna Rose. One day, like you she got caught by a Bean called Harold Davis. She expected him to kill her straight away but instead like your Mr. Anderson he kept her for a little while to ask her questions and then he let her go. But from that day she wasn't able to stay away from him. It was love at first sight. Unlike you she knew the stories, the legends of borrowers becoming beans. It was said that the beans came from the borrowers originally, that one village had made a wish to be bigger so that the wild animals would not eat them and they had started the bean race. She talked to him and when she found out that he loved her too she made the choice. She went to the elders to gain the secret knowledge and she became a bean. She was my grandmother, and it was my mother and myself that brought some of the families over to Dalton."

Kurt was watching her open mouthed. He looked at his father who nodded at him.

"No.." He gasped.

"Kurt." Blaine said softly. "I saw some photos."

"I'll go get them." The Librarian said getting up.

"I don't.. these are fairytales." Kurt said turning to look at is father.

"They're true Kurt."

"But how is it even possible?"

"I don't know. Only one elder from each village is allowed to know."

"Is it possible for it to work the other way round?" Blaine asked. "For a bean to become a borrower?"

Burt shook his head.

"No,it's a one way only kind of a deal. And once you change you can never go back."

"I.." Kurt looked at Blaine. "How.." Kurt shook his head obviously too shocked to put into words what he was thinking. Blaine understood the sensation, he was having trouble himself. He reached out to Kurt and lightly touched his cheek.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Kurt managed to ask turning to his father. "Is it because of Blaine?"

"Partly, but it's more because I know you could have so much more if you wanted it. You've grown into such a brave young man Kurt, you're never afraid to show exactly who you are despite the way the rest of the village treated you for it. I know you've been laughed at and bullied and told it would be better if you left but you kept smiling and fighting for your right to be exactly who you are. I'm so proud of you Kurt. Your mother would be too. I realize now what I should have seen all along, you're dreams are just to big to be kept under the floorboards. And if you love him, if you're able to have somebody love you out there, if you're able to have a family out there as he says you can, then who am I to hold you back?"

Kurt rushed towards his father and hugged him.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you Dad."

"You don't have too." Burt said holding his son at arms length. "What ever you decide, I'm still your father. I'll still be here for you Kurt."

Blaine quietly wiped a tear from his eye. He felt a little like he was intruding on a private moment but was glad to see that Kurt had such acceptance from his father. The Librarian walked back in with the photo album and shook her head slightly when she saw all three of them crying. She laid the photo album open on the page with the picture of what Blaine now knew to be her grandmother as a borrower. Kurt went up to look at it, when the Librarian flicked the page he gasped.

"It is true." He said.

"Yes." The Librarian said. "So, now you know."

Kurt nodded, he stared down at the photo.

"You've been quiet." Burt said looking at Blaine.

"I didn't want to interrupt."

"It's your decision too you know?"

"No it's not."

Blaine had been listening but he had also been thinking. To have Kurt turn into a bean would be wonderful. They would be able to hold each other and kiss each other (and dare he think it, make love to each other) but it would mean that Kurt's whole life would change. He would be leaving everything he knew. Yes, Blaine would look after him and teach him about his new world and how to be a bean but still, it was too much for him to ask. It would be selfish, yes Kurt could have a life where he could become a fashion designer but would he find that worth giving up everything else. And it was a risk too, Blaine loved Kurt, he loved him more than he had ever known it would be possible to love another being. He wanted them to go to college together, to have a family together and to grow old together. He saw it all stretching out in front of him. But they were still teenagers, what if a few years down the line they decided they didn't want to be together, would Kurt resent him for being the reason he gave up his whole life?

"Kurt, I love you, I love you as a borrower and I would love you as a bean. But if you do this it's got to be for you, not for me. If you do this it's got to be because you want a bean life, not just because you want to be with me. Whatever you choose we'll make us work, so count me out of the picture and just chose what you want for yourself."

Kurt was crying as he nodded.

"Thank you." He turned to look at each of them individually. "I need time to think."

"Of course." Said the Librarian. "You can go up to my room if you don't want to be disturbed. "

"Take as long as you need Kurt. Years if you need them." Burt said with a small weary smile. Kurt smiled back and hugged his father before accepting a lift form the Librarian up to her room.

* * *

><p>Does this make sense?<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Blaine waited all day. Of course he was doing more than waiting, he played with Timmy, he phoned his mother, he made lunch and dinner for a village of Borrowers, he read a book, he walked around the field outside. But as he did all those thing his mind was on one thing. Would Kurt decide to become a Bean? What would happen if he did? Would it be dangerous? And what would it mean for them as a couple if he didn't.

It was at lunch time that his nerves finally got the better of him and he went to talk to Mr. Hummel. He sat beside him on the floor trying to appear nonchalant and half hoping he wouldn't be noticed, but of course for a three inch tall man not to notice a five foot eight man sitting next to him there would have to be something seriously wrong with him.

"I'm sorry, you know." Blaine said after a few minutes of searching for the right words and the realization that they would never be the right words.

Burt sighed and glanced sideways at him.

"What is it you think you have to be sorry for?"

"I don't think I have to be sorry for anything. I'm just sorry that this has caused a distance between you and your son. I'm sorry I interfered and he found out before you were ready to tell him."

"I never would have told him, and I always would have regretted it. What you mean to say is your sorry that my son is turning his back on the borrower way of life and that we're going to end up apart because he's going to be bean sized."

"Well, yeah."

"Well I'm not. You'll understand one day, having kids is a bitter sweet experience. You feel proud when they make their own decisions and are ready to leave the nest but you also feel sad to see them go. Kurt, he never belonged, I love him more than anything in this world but I know he's going to be better of somewhere else. And if he decides his ready to leave today, in this manner, then I'm proud of him for making the decision."

Blaine nodded, he could kind of understand what Burt was saying but he still knew the man was going to miss having his son around deeply.

"Yo just take care of him."

"I will sir."

"That's all I can ask."

"I do love him." Blaine blurted then blushed at the admission.

"Well, we'll see tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"This piece of magic, it doesn't work without love."

"Magic?"

"You see anything about changing species or growing to like thirty times your height in minutes in those science books of yours?"

"No." Blaine admitted. "I just have a hard time believing in magic."

"It's uncommon these days." Burt said. By the way he said it and the way he turned away Blaine knew that the conversation was over. He got up and went back to pacing outside. He knew Kurt needed time and he'd willingly give him all the time in the world but that didn't mean that it was easy for him.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as the Librarian came out to join him. She stood beside him silently watching the shadows from the trees in the field growing longer.<p>

"He's called a meeting with the elders, it won't be long now."

Blaine nodded not knowing how to reply.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm not sure what I have to be ready for."

"Looking after him, he's going to have to readjust and for a while you're all he'll have in the bean world to guide him."

"Won't you help him."

She nodded.

"I'll pull strings and keep him out of danger but it's you he needs to look after him emotionally."

"I'd do anything for him."

"Well, that's a start at least."

She was silent for another few minutes though a bird landed in the tree beside the house and started singing making Blaine think of Pavarotti.

"It's a big commitment for somebody so young."

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Too love somebody for the rest of your life. Have you really considered it properly?"

Blaine paused, his mind was filled of images of a bean sized Kurt and what there life could be together. He imagined the boy in a Dalton uniform hanging shyly at the back of the room till Blaine called him up to introduce him to the rest of the group. He imagined how it might be difficult to introduce him to his family as his father might choose it as a good time to show his displeasure at Blaine's sexuality, but he would hold Kurt's hand and tell his father straight, Kurt was in his life to stay. He imagined going to college together and spending summer days in parks with friend, laughing in their separate little groups but looking across to meet each others eyes every now and again to say to each other 'yes, feel free to enjoy yourself, I'm still here'. He imagined a ceremony, white tuxes and pink orchids, he imagined Kurt asleep on a chair with a baby in his arms. He imagined watching him as he sighed and pulled at a first gray hair, he imagined days when they would feel to old to want to run around having adventures and would feel content sat on a porch swing watching the sunset.

"No." He said. "I don't know what the future holds, but Kurt and me, we're going to discover it together. Bean or Borrower."

"Well, that's alright then. Come on, let's go find out what he's decided. Today your life is going to change Mr. Anderson."

Blaine didn't see Kurt when he first walked in. It's one thing to spot a borrower in a room, it's another thing to spot a borrower in a room full of borrowers. He looked around feeling confused and a little guilty. But after a moment he realized that all the borrowers in the room were facing the coffee table where a small group were stood. Blaine didn't really understand what he was seeing at first, there was and three male borrowers surrounding... IT WAS A NAKED BORROWER. Blaine felt himself immediately blush.

"You're here then, come here."  
>Burt shouted from the table (it wasn't till Blaine heard his voice that he knew he was one of the Borrowers on the table).<p>

Blaine nodded and walked over. He looked down at the table and saw that there were three old borrower men on the table. They were surrounding the naked boy... Kurt. Blaine felt himself blush even harder and as he stared in surprised he realized that Kurt was hanging his head in embarrassment. Why was he stood here naked for all his village to see, were they trying to shame him? Was this because he had fallen for a Bean?

"Kurt, what's going on?"

"Kurt has made his decisions." Burt said gravely.

Blaine sat down. He tried to talk to Kurt without looking directly at him.

"Kurt, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Kurt muttered.

"Why... Kurt why are you naked?" He did have to ask.

"He would hurt himself if he grew whilst wearing clothes." One of the elders answered.

"Oh." Blaine said. It did make sense, wait? Did that mean? Kurt was going to become a Bean. He was going to be Blaine's size. He could wrap his arms around him and hold him. He could feel his heartbeat against him, kiss him, stroke his whole hands down his back. He found himself grinning widely.

"Are you sure?"

Despite his embarrassment Kurt looked up and meet his twinkling blue eyes meet his.

"I'm sure." He said confidently.

"I love you." Blaine sighed.

Kurt smiled softly at him.

"I'm going to go get you some of my clothes to wear after you change." Blaine said.

"You're clothes?" Kurt said with a hint of distaste.

Blaine rolled his eyes, the guy was naked and he was still thinking about fashion.

Blaine ran upstairs and grabbed a pair of his jeans and a t-shirt from his suitcase, thinking quickly he grabbed the blanket to wrap round Kurt's shoulders. This was really happening. He was really going to see a piece of magic. It was magic, a few months previously he had found a tiny man in his pencil case. Now he was desperately in love with that little man who had called him short and insulted his fashion tastes and said he had a freakishly large dick (though that now made him smile a little). And he was going to be Blaine's size and they were going to be together properly.

He ran back downstairs and put the blanket and clothes on the sofa then looked around. He didn't know what to do. The Librarian caught his eye and nodded at him to sit down. He did so and watched as one of the elders stepped forwards.

"Kurt Hummel, son of Burt Hummel and Elizabeth Dancers has made the choice to leave our village. He has prepared for the ancient rites to become a bean."

A mummer spread through the room.

"We have heard his reasons and respect his decision. He will be turned over to the protection of Blaine Anderson and his relative Elizabeth Hummel Davis. Both of whom have been of help to our village. Though we do not approve of or people turning from our ways we will wish Kurt the best of luck. Burt will be the only one who will see him once we leave this house to return to Dalton. Kurt wishes to say how much he will miss you all."

He turned to Kurt and Kurt nodded as if in thanks.

"So, it is time. Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine stood up unsure of what was happening. He approached the coffee table. As he did so the three elders were climbing down the tethered strings to the floor. Kurt stopped to hug his Dad, they shared a whispered conversation then Burt let him go. Blaine could see the tears running down his face as he climbed off the table himself leaving Kurt stood on his own.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I'm okay." Kurt sniffed.

"What's happening now?"

"Now I kiss you."

Blaine's heart lept, though it would be difficult to kiss Kurt properly and he doubted he would feel it properly the idea of Kurt's lips on him gave him butterfly in his stomach. He tried to ignore the fact that Kurt was NAKED. Bare arsed, lean waist-ed well toned NAKED.

"Okay." He said wincing when he heard how enthusiastic he sounded.

Kurt gave a little tinkling laugh.

"What's going to happen?" Blaine asked. He was really confused.

"I'll turn into a Bean."

"Really? Just like that?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No, the elders helped me with the beginning of the rites."

"Was it.." Blaine didn't quiet know what he was going to ask. Then all of a sudden a low soft singing began. Blaine turned in surprise to see that the whole borrower illage was singing, even the children. It was a weird high pitched but gently sound that kept rising, there were no words, or at least none that Blaine knew. He turned to look at Kurt.

"It was okay." Kurt said answering his unasked question. It was obvious to Blaine the singing was meant to happen.

"So uh..."

"Pick me up then put my right back down again." Kurt said seriously.

Blaine put his hand on the table and a soft skinned Kurt climbed onto his palm. He trembled slightly as he lifted Kurt up. This was it, Kurt was really going through it. He was going to become a bean.  
>He felt a little awkward as he held his arm up and let it hoozer in front of his face. He closed his eyes as he saw Kurt lean in. He felt the slightest whisper of warmth against his lips, just a tickle.<p>

"Put me down." Kurt said. Blaine lowered him back down to the table. His first kiss, and it was magical, literally.

He backed away and stared at Kurt stood with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Blaine held his breath but after a whole minute he had to take a deep breath. His hands were shaking, he felt breathless and his heart thudded against his ribs and he stayed in that state for a long time. The singing continued but noting happened with Kurt.

"So uh.." He said hesitantly. "Is this meant to be an instant thing or..."

Kurt opened his eyes and he stared at him with confusion and hurt. They needed love for this to work, that's what Burt had said and apparently one of them had failed. Blaine was about to apologize and promise Kurt that he loved him and that they could try it again another day if that's what he wanted when Kurt gave a bloodcurdling scream and gripped the sides of his head.

"KURT!" Blaine stared at him not knowing what to do. He wanted to stop the pain, but he didn't know what was happening.

"Get away from him." The Librarian said calmly pulling at Blaine's arm. Blaine allowed himself to be pulled back a couple of steps as he watched Kurt start to grow. It was as if the lines of Kurt's body were blurred, he was at a foot tall in one breath and then taller and taller still screaming. The singing had stopped and the entire village was staring open mouthed at him. Then the Kurt from his dream was stood shaking on the coffee table.

"Kurt." Blaine said running towards him.

"Give him space." The Librarian said pushing past him with the blanket.

"Come here Kurt."

Kurt looked around blankly. He was pale and sweaty and looked completely lost. He stepped down and let the Librarian wrap the blanket around him.

"Kurt." Blaine said again rushing needed to know Kurt was okay, that scream had struck fear into him and he was still terrified something was wrong with Kurt.

"He needs space Blaine." The Librarian said again. Something in her voice made Blaine step away and let her lead Kurt out the room. Just before he disappeared into the hallway though he turned to Blaine and gave him a shaky smile.


	29. Chapter 29

It's a short one because I was going to end it here and give it an epilogue but I am now wondering If I should give it a few more chapters.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on the sofa tugging at his hair. The screaming was still in his ears but the Librarian had assured him he was alright when she came back into the room. Blaine kept glancing at the clock on the mantle, It had been fifty seven minutes. Kurt had spent fifty seven minutes as a Bean, and it had been fifty seven minutes since Blaine had seen the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. Now Kurt was outside talking to his father, Blaine couldn't begrudge him that again. But he just wanted to see his boyfriend again. He wanted to know if his eyes had betrayed him or if he really was as beautiful as he had though he was. If those eyes were as blue and hair as soft looking and skin as pale and lips as pink.<p>

He heard a tiny knock at the door and jumped up and rushed over to fling the door open. Burt looked up at him.

"He's ready for you."

"Thank you." Blaine said standing aside to let him in.

He could see the figure of Kurt still with his blanket draped around him over the top of his (Blaine's) clothes. He had his back turned to Blaine looking over the moonlit field. Blaine walked up to him, his steps slow with nerves. Now that it came to it he didn't know what quiet what to say. As he stood next to Kurt; the new bean didn't acknowledge his presence instead just staring up at the stars.

After a moment he spoke, his voice not changed from the high pitched melody it had been before.

"The stars are closer."

Blaine hummed in agreement, not that he actually knew.

"Are you in pain?" Blaine asked.

"It aches a little but the librarian assures me it will stop soon."

Blaine nodded smiling slightly in relief.

Kurt turned to him and gave a shy little smile.

"So what do you think?

"You're the most beautiful bean I've ever seen."

Kurt glanced downward shyly and smiled a wide smile that made Blaine forget that anything else on the planet existed other than that smile and the boy who was gifting it to him.

"And you're taller than me which is so unfair." Blaine said.

Kurt gave a little laugh. It was the finest piece of music Blaine had ever heard.

"You talked to your dad?"

Kurt nodded.

"He still loves me."

"Of course he does."

Blaine couldn't hold of touching him any longer so he snaked his hand under the sheet and laid his hand on Kurt's lower back. Kurt shuddered slightly and then slumped against Blaine, laying his head against Blaine's shoulder. His silken hair tickled Blaine's cheek.

"We can do this now." Kurt whispered happily.

"Yeah."

Blaine was quiet for a long moment. He wanted to be happy in this moment. But his curiosity and slight worry was interfering. He just couldn't relax until he asked.

"What's it like? You uh you screamed."

Kurt tensed for a moment under his touch and then spoke with a slight tremble to his voice.

"It burnt. I think I'm going to have nightmares." Kurt raised his hand to his eyes.

Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt.

"Sorry sweetie." He whispered against the skin of his cheek.

Kurt nuzzled his head against Blaine's neck.

"You feel so good."

"So do you."

Kurt sighed.

"It doesn't feel like I've grown, I mean.." He pulled away and looked down at his blanketed body.  
>"Everything is still in proportion, It's like everything else has shrunk. Like massively shrunk. And I can see less. Like details that have always been there aren't anymore because they're so small. But the horizon is further."<p>

"It must be strange. Do you know what you're going to do next?"

"The librarian has made up some paper work to get me into Dalton, then I might be able to go to college with you on my own steam. And I really looking forwards to making some bean clothes. But it's all so weird, I get what you mean now, it's terrifying."

"Do you regret it?"

Kurt smiled. He turned to Blaine and leaned in slightly, hesitantly. He rested his hands against Blaine's shoulders and tilted his head. Blaine closed his eyes right before Kurt's lips took his in a long and gentle kiss that took his breath away.

"No, I don't regret it." He said as he pulled away leaving Blaine felling full to bursting point with happiness and affection and longing to have those sweet lips on his again,

"I love you Kurt."

"Love you too Blaine."

The End? You tell me.


	30. Chapter 30

Apologies for the wait guys, I have spent the last month thinking about what I would do with newly beaned Kurt and Blaine when they get back to Dalton. But unfortunately my new job with it's twelve hour shifts has meant I've had little time for writing and have had an original e-book to get ready. I've finally concluded at this point in time I cannot actually write the Klaine Dalton/college years. That's not to say I won't in the future (watch this space), So to wind this one up, here is the epilogue.

* * *

><p>"Tell me something I don't know about you."<p>

Kurt looked across at his partner with a curious expression.

"What?"

"I said tell me something I don;t know about you." Blaine said keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"You've known me for twelve years."

"And because of that I always assume I know everything about you but there must be somethings I don't know."

"Okay, I'll play. Just let me think for a moment." Blaine glanced at Kurt as he bit his bottom lip in a way that still managed to make him stir slightly, or more, if he didn't keep himself in check.

"Um.. do you know that I'm still scared of rabbits."

Blaine glanced across at him.

"What? Really?"

"Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing, I'm just wondering why."

"Because they're clumsy."

"What?"

"They have big feet and they don't look where they're going."

Blaine smiled and reached down to hold his hand.

"You're bigger than them."

"I know, but sometimes I still think like a borrower."

"That I didn't know. Though I should have known, you still refer to yourself as a Bean instead of a person."

"Does that bother you?"

"I loved you as much as a Borrower as I do as a Bean, though Of course now I love you all the more because we've been together for so long and because we have Elizabeth together."

"Hmm." Kurt hummed happily. "I love you too."

"We're here." Blaine said as he parked up next to the little elementary school.

Kurt squeezed his hand and ran his thumb along the back off it.

"Shall we go do this then?" He said with a nervously high pitched voice.

"Kurt. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about Beth's always well behaved."

"I know, it's just.." Kurt hesitated for a moment. "Do you ever spend a moment to just think about it all. We're parents, who the hell though that was a good idea?"

"Uh.. you!"

"But don't you think we're just making all this up as we go along?"

"Of course I do." Blaine leaned in and looked directly into those beautiful blue eyes. "I'm nervous too. Everyday I'm worried I'm going to do something wrong and ruin her life forever, but then I realize that there's no reason to worry, because I have you and you'll stop me from screwing up to badly because you are the most natural father I've ever seen."

"Me! You're the natural one."

"Look, instead of sitting out here worrying lets go inside and find out if we've raised the angel we think we have or a devil."

"Okay." Kurt said with a deep breath.

They go out of the car and made there way arms linked into the little reception area of the school. Though they'd only been inside once (on the absolutely dreadful first day where Kurt wouldn't stop crying and rang the teacher at lunchtime) they knew the way to the kindergarten classroom. There beautiful little daughter ran towards them. They had adopted her as a tiny African American baby with curly black hair and beautiful almond eyes. Now she was a confident six year old with her fathers love of singing and a kind nature. When she got to within a couple of feet of them she put her hands on her hips and frowned at them.

"You're late!"

"Sorry baby, you're dad was just having a nervous breakdown." Blaine said.

"Again?"

Kurt shot his partner a dirty look and walked over to kiss his daughters hair.

"I knew we shouldn't have had Auntie Rachel over to stay, you're starting to sound just like her."

"Auntie Rachel is cool." Elizabeth said with a pout.

"Oh hunny, she is the opposite of cool. You just won't realize it for another couple of years."

"What does that mean?"

Just as Blaine stepped forward to answer a very pretty young woman with a blonde bob opened the door in front of her. It was Elizabeth's teacher Miss Fabrey.

"Oh, hello."

Blaine and Kurt immediately stepped together and put on their 'we are responsible parents' look.

"Hi." Blaine said offering his hand for the teacher to shake. "We're Elizabeth's parents."

"I remember." She answered with a smile. Kurt blushed and gave an awkward smile.

"I guess you must see that every year."

"I can't say I've ever seen somebody sing 'I will always love you' on the first day of school. But then I've only been a teacher for five years. Would you like to come in, you're a little late."

"I told you." Elizabeth shouted.

"Okay sweetheart. You wait here whilst we talk to your teacher."

"Okay."

"If you're good well go for ice cream afterwards." Kurt said in a stage whisper.

"Yay! Ice cream!"

Elizabeth sat on the little plastic chair beside the door and gave an angelic smile.

Blaine and Kurt walked into the Kindergarten. Kurt took a moment to look at the kids artwork on the wall.

"Would you like to sit down?" Miss Fabrey said indicating two average size chairs that had been placed in front of her desk.

Kurt and Blaine sat down and Miss Fabrey pushed a report card towards them.

" I always start by asking parents if they have any concerns or questions they wish to ask."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other nervously, they hadn't expected the question and immediately wondered if not having anything to ask would be taken as neglectful parenting.

"It's okay." Miss Fabrey assured them. "I don;t see any problems with Elizabeth that needs to be discussed either."

"Really?" Blaine asked giving Kurt an 'I told you so' look.

"No. She;s a wonderful child to work with. She's above class average in reading writing and maths and she loves music. She interacts with other children well and she has a very active imagination. Here, I'll show you one of her pictures."

As Miss Fabrey got up and searched through the children's draws. Blaine looked across at Kurt and smile.

"She's a wonderful child." Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled back.

"An angel then." He replied in equal whisper.

"Here it is." Miss Fabrey said setting a green colored piece of paper on the desk and sitting down again. Both Blaine and Kurt leaned forwards to see the picture. It was a family picture with three figures a smaller one in the middle and two on either side one with big (one much bigger than the other) blue eyes with curly brown hair.

"I asked the children to draw their family and this is what Elizabeth drew." Miss Fabrey said before pointing to another figure they had missed because it was just a tiny stick figure stood between Kurt and Elizabeth. "When I asked her if this was her dolly she said no. Then she told me that it was her grandfather Burt and that he lived in a tiny house in the downstairs cupboard and that he used to live below the floorboards in your old school."

Kurt gave a forced laugh.

"That kid, I don't know where she gets it from."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was sat outside patiently when Blaine and Kurt finally left the classroom.<p>

"Did Miss Fabrey say I was good?"

"Yes she did." Blaine said reaching down for his daughters hand Kurt grasped the other one and they walked their daughter to the car as she babbled about all the ways she was good.

"And I always fill the paint pots right to the top, I only spilled them once." She said as Kurt strapped her into her child seat.

"That's great baby but me and Daddy have something to talk to you about." Kurt said just before shutting the door and climbing into the front. When they were all safely in the car with the doors turned Blaine and Kurt both turned to look at their daughter through the gap in their seats.

"Elizabeth. Did you draw a picture of Grandad Burt?"

"I drew all of us! You and me and Daddy and Granddaddy Burt."

"But do you remember I told you you aren't allowed to tell anybody about Grandad Burt."

Elizabeth frowned and shifted in her seat.

"Yes, but Miss Fabrey is nice."

"I know she is sweetie. But the thing is we want to keep our family safe and the best way to do that is to keep the little people secret. Do you understand? Big people might want to keep them as pets or stamp on them."

"I don't want anybody to stamp on Grandad Burt!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"No, I.." Kurt put his hand to his forehead and looked at Blaine for support.

"Nobodies going to hurt your Grandad. It's just safer if nobody knows because some people don't like things that are different from them. And not everybody had a Grandad in their closet."

"Like not everybody has two daddies and some people don't like that?"

"Yes, it's just like that. Can you promise me not to tell anybody again?"

" I won't tell."

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Good girl." Kurt said.

"Am I not getting ice cream because I told?"

Kurt gave a relieved little laugh.

"No, we're still getting Ice cream."

"YAY!"

The end


End file.
